Twinkling Eyes and Cheshire Grins
by Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me
Summary: COMPLETE! This is a sequel to Licking His Lips, and prequel to Dragons and Hearts. What happens when the weasleys find out about Hermione and Charlie, and then of course, Hermione's parents, and her two older brothers...Charlie
1. Breakfast Discovery

**OK…. This picks up where "Licking His Lips" ends off, so if you haven't read that I suggest you read it first! This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I got so many reviews for "Licking his Lips" that I made a sequel, which was also going to be a one-shot, but its kind of long, so I decided I'll just make it a few chapters….I hope you like it! PLEASE review after…if you review I'll thank u in a later chapter…promise, like I'm thanking my reviewers from "Licking His Lips"!**

**OH…I also have this other story…its called "More than Friends?"….it's good if you want a laugh! Its staring Fred and George…and me and my friend…tee hee…its funny! Anyways… ENJOY!**

**Thanks a lot to my reviewers from "Licking His Lips" (Your name could be here if you review :P ) - Insignificant-Raindrop , ChipEnchanted , jayne-ron-leo , snapehermionelover , ErikandChristine ….. This is for you guys… u all reviewed and wanted to know what happened to Charlie! THANKS! 3**

**Disclaimer…I own nothing but plot! Although I do wish I owned CHARLIE… I mean come on…older quiditch player…sigh**

**Mrs. Charlie Weasley. That's me!**

* * *

_Hermione woke first and looked gloomily at Charlie smiling in his sleep. As soon as he felt her stir his eyes popped open._

_"You ok love?" She nodded, and then smiled as she realized what he had said._

_"You called me love."_

_"Of course I did, I love you Mione."_

_"I love you too Char. (A/N I love him too!) Or at least I love the way you lick your lips! So does this mean…?"_

_"We're boyfriend and girlfriend? Yea!"_

_"Great, I just hope my parents and brothers love you as much as I do!"_

_"Brothers?" he asked nervously._

_"Yea, I have two, one's your age and the others 31. If you think you were protective with Ginny last night, just wait till you meet my brothers. One went to boot camp for 3 years." Hermione smiled as she finished._

_Charlie licked his lips._

* * *

Hermione pulled on some jeans as Charlie made the bed. He dressed and then popped into the hall as she changed her top, much to her regret, she loved that top! They headed down to breakfast and sat side-by-side; most of the Weasley clan was watching them intently. They muttered a few good mornings and Charlie then turned to his older brother and father to see how work had been.

This seemed to snap everyone out of their trances and they continued breakfast with smiles. It was quite obvious that they were a couple to Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Ginny, Luna, Katie, Angelina, and Penelope, all of whom were sitting beside their loves, but were able to keep a decent conversation between them. Katie, Angelina, and Penelope all seemed to get over the proposal thing quicker then their spouse, or soon to be spouse. Ginny, who was sitting between Harry and Hermione turned her attention to Hermione, bored out of her mind with listening to Molly explain how to properly prune rose buses.

"So! How was your night? Did you have a good sleep?" She caught Charlie glance at her sideways but he continued his conversation, and let the girls finish theirs.

"It was alright. Comfy sleep." Ginny could have sworn she saw Charlie smile at this.

"Well, what did you do?" She was now whispering so that only Hermione could hear her.

"Slept."

"Before that."

"Read."

After that!"

"Slept."

"Hermione!" Ginny lowered her voice as she had gotten a few questioning glances from those sitting near. "What happened between you and Charlie?"

"Nothing! We slept…I changed-"

"In front of him?"

"NO!" Charlie nudged Hermione in the ribs and she smiled sweetly at the rest of the Weasley family before shoving a piece of bacon in her mouth. When they were all busy again she turned back to Ginny and continued whispering.

"No! He went to change in the washroom and I pulled his T-shirt o-"

"You pulled off his shirt?"

"No!" Hermione hissed. She caught Fred and George eyeing her every now and then. As she continued she searched the floor. "I put on one of his T-shirts because I didn't have anything to sleep in!" She found what she was looking for.

"You know you could've slept nude…Charlie wouldn't have minded."

Ginny and Charlie chuckled quietly. Hermione looked at him. Apparently he was listening. An idea popped into her head and she smiled innocently. He loved that smile, a Cheshire smile, and how her eyes always lit up when she smiled it.

"Oh my gosh Gin." He heard her whisper. "It was amazing! Ok…maybe not. He's not that great but oh well. You know he's **so** small! I'm sure he brags all the time but he's actually quite small. I'm sure he hasn't even been with a girl before!" She glanced sideways at a beat red Charlie who was licking his lips. Mrs. Weasley saw the color change…

"Charlie dear…are you okay?"

"He's perfectly fine mom," the twins piped in. They were smiling like lunatics. " He's just a little-"

With one sweep Hermione snatched up both ears off the floor near her seat and yanked. The twins let out a yelp as the extensions were pulled out of their ears, but when Katie and Angelina question what happened they caught one look from Hermione and Charlie, and told a quick lie that Ron had kicked them.

The whole table was now in an uproar. When the twins had yelped they had scared Fleur who had shrieked and put her hand on the plate of eggs in front of her, splattering it all down her and Bills fronts. Bill was trying to lecture Ron about kicking the twins but he wasn't really listening because he was trying to explain to his mother that he hadn't kicked anyone. Ginny was giggling hysterically with Luna, and Mr. Weasley was trying to calm down Fred, George and Percy who were now having a row about how the twins had intentionally ruined the butt of the joke that Percy had been telling his father. The twins took that time to remind Percy that he didn't know what a joke was and they had just saved his listeners from dying of boredom. The girls were trying to take their husband and fiancées away from the breakfast table, and Harry was trying to catch a wobbling pitcher of juice.

Charlie took this moment to look at Hermione who had the same expression on her face as before… he'd have to watch out for that expression…he sensed it meant trouble.

"What the hell did you tell Ginny that for? We didn't even do anything last night!"

"I know that…but I saw the twins…and you…listening so I thought they deserved a good show!" She smiled at him again and he couldn't help but smile. He pecked her on the lips unnoticed by the rest of the family, and then went to try and get Ron off of the twins, so that they could get the twins off Percy. Hermione went to calm down a flustered Mrs. Weasley.

When the fighting was finished, the men and some of the girls went into the living room, or in Percy and Penelope's case, the bedroom. Penelope apologized a hundred times to Mrs. Weasley before Percy dragged her off. Hermione had a feeling he wasn't going to get what he wanted tonight.

Hermione, Fleur, Ginny and Luna helped clear out the kitchen and dining room, and Hermione and Ginny finished their conversation.

"So Gin, what did you and Harry do last night?"

"Nothing," a suddenly gloomy Ginny replied. "He came to my room, but I think Charlie really scared him, he wouldn't even touch me at first."

Hermione giggled.

"So what REALLY happened between you and Charlie last night?"

"Nothing Gin, we read for a bit then went to bed. I got cold so I climbed into his bed at night he said it was ok."

Ginny smiled, "I'm happy for you Hermione," she picked up a pile of dishes using her wand, "You and Charlie look good together."

"How would you know?"

"Harry, Ron, Luna, and I checked on you this morning…you looked cute all cuddled up together."

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed as she cast a spell to wash the dishes. When they were all done they headed into the living room after the rest of the family. Ginny plopped down beside Harry, and put his arm around her shoulders. He looked nervously at Charlie who only smiled, and Harry pulled her closer. Hermione went over to the over-large armchair that Charlie was sitting in and cuddled up on his lap again. Everyone stared.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked sweetly. Everyone shook their heads or mumble "no not at all." And then started a conversation with each other, glancing sideways at the couple every now and then. Fred and George were first to strike up the courage…all though they were still mad.

"So!" They grumbled louder then usually, and almost aggressively. "When did you two hook up?"

Hermione blinked, but Charlie cut in, he knew blunt honesty was the best way to deal with his family. "Last night."

Everyone's eyebrows shot up and Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Harry tried to hold in their laughter.

"On our walk here," Hermione stated matter-of-factly, "We had a nice talk and, voila!"

Mrs. Weasley was smiling from ear to ear. But the twins cut in smiling evilly, rotating who was talking.

"So Charlie – "

"Hermione – "

"Why was Hermione – "

"In Charlie's room – "

"In Charlie's bed – "

"This morning?" They finished together.

Everyone now had their eyes on the flustered couple. Mrs. Weasleys smile faded. Hermiones cheeks flushed red and Charlie licked his lips. Mr. Weasley had his eyebrows raised at his son, but he was having a hard time hiding his smile. Ginny was looking at Harry who looked at Ron and Luna who looked like they were about to faint. Harry suddenly felt sick…the whole Weasley clan would know he stayed in Ginny's room. He was a walking dead man.

"Uh… well…" Charlie was stuttering, why did things to do with Hermione always make him stutter? He glanced sideways and couldn't help smiling. She had on that Cheshire grin, and her eyes were twinkling again…uh-oh.

"See, we got home kind of late, everyone was asleep," Hermione looked carefully at Ginny as if to tell her not to butt in, Ginny already knew. "Charlie's bus had been delayed, it broke down on the way here, so by the time he got to town it was already quite late. He was delayed for two hours." Hermione knew that the Weasley wouldn't know that when a muggle bus was delayed another was sent to pick up the passengers, so she felt safe lying about it. "By the time he finally got here I was worried sick that something had happened…"

"Awwwwwwwwww," the twins said simultaneously. Hermione rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Anyways…we were both either too tired or worried to apparate…so we stopped at a diner and grabbed a bite to eat. Then we walked the whole way…when we got back everyone was in bed sleeping."

"So then what happened to the bread and stuff that was in the fridge?" George asked smiling. "If you already ate, why eat again?"

Ginny cut in this time. "That was Luna and I, we were hungry when we were going to bed," Luna blushed at this point, but no one noticed. "So we made ourselves some sandwiches before going up."

"That still doesn't explain why you to were in bed together," Mrs Weasley said sternly, focusing completely on her son, she really saw Hermione more then him now a days anyways, and Hermione was like her second daughter.

"Mom, chill…nothing happened! I fixed up a cot for Hermione in my room because she didn't want to wake anyone up, only thing is she only had one blanket and she got cold. She asked if I had an extra blanket but I was half asleep and I didn't want to give up my blanket, so I told her to just stay in my bed."

Mrs. Weasley looked carefully at her son. She always knew when he was lying…he seemed to be telling the truth. Not the whole truth Charlie thought to himself.

"Very well," she said, "but from now on don't worry about waking others up Hermione, we won't mind."

Hermione and Charlie nodded and Hermione caught Ginny's eye. She smiled. At the same time both girls mouthed 'thank-you' and then cuddled up with their boyfriends.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter one! I did! Lol…anyway…you know the drill…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Meeting her family

**Hey people! Chapter two, I have no reviews yet, but thats becuase I've posted two chapters in a row! So...PLEASE review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot… As well as the grangers (sorta) cuz I made up what they look like…Hermiones bros and that, and I know in the movie Mr. Granger has brown hair….but it didn't fit with her Brothers…so yea nuttin but them!**

**Let me know if you have any good ideas for the following chapters... how can Hermione's brothers torture Charlie? Tell me from personal expierience or from your imagination... let me know and I'll give you a special aknowledgement! REVIEW!

* * *

**

It had been two weeks since Hermione and Charlie had started dating. On nights when Hermione couldn't sleep, she would sneak into Charlie's room and cuddle up with him. Ginny and Luna always covered for her if Mrs. Weasley happened to pop into the girl's room.

The couple was now getting ready to floo to Hermione's parents house. She had decided that it was time for Charlie to meet her family. She had been prepping him all morning. They would leave at 2:00.

"Now Charlie, I'm sure they'll love you, my father and brothers just like to be difficult that's all."

"So that's where you got it from?"

"Shut up Charlie! Look at it this way, you love Harry, but Ginny's still your little sister! My brothers will probably be the same way!"

"That makes me feel better."

"Its 1:58, should we go?"

"Hermione, the floo network opens your house at exactly 2:00, until 2:10. Couldn't we just go at 2:09?"

"Charlie," she laughed. God he loved her laugh! The clock rang 2:00 and they picked up their bags. Mrs. Weasley kissed them both on the cheek and then handed them some floo powder. Hermione sent their bags ahead and sent Charlie through first, following directly behind him so that he wouldn't feel awkward with her family. When he landed on the carpet in the Grangers living room he saw a golden blonde women, golden blonde boy, about his age, and a dark haired male. Then he heard Hermione appear behind him and he caught her as she stumbled out of the fireplace, almost landing headfirst. He heard a gasp from the blonde women just before he caught Hermione. Hermione straitened, looking Charlie in the eye and smiling before turning to her family.

"MOM! DAD! SCOTTY! HI!" She shrieked and dashed out of Charlie's arms, he sighed, and she ran into her mother's arms. Her mother smothered her in kisses, much like Charlie's own mom, and then Hermione turned to the dark haired male. He hugged her back and said, "Hey baby girl, how have you been." His eyes never left Charlie.

" Hey squirt! How's my **baby** sis?" The blonde boy Charlie's age asked. He emphasized baby as if to remind Charlie that that's what she was. Charlie licked his lips.

"Hey Scotty! I'm fine, how are you? Oh! Mom, Dad this is Charlie, my boyfriend." Charlie really wished she hadn't mentioned that last part just yet.

"It's nice to meet you Charlie," Mrs. Granger said as she gave him a quick hug. She seemed friendly. Her curly blonde hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and a few curls had escaped, quite similar to the way Hermione's hair was when he had first seen her this year. She was slightly shorter than Hermione, but skinny as a twig. She was wearing a beautiful smile, and had dark blue eyes. She had on golden earrings and bangle bracelets that looked like they were about to fall off her skinny arm. She was wearing a light blue dress with an apron tied around her waist.

Next Charlie shook hands with Hermiones father. It was quite apparent which side of the family Hermione took after the most. Unlike Hermione, Mr. Granger was quite tall, but his short cut brown hair was the same colour, the curls obviously came from Mrs. Granger. He was a clean-shaven man, and his dark brown eyes bored into Charlie's light blue ones, he shook hands hard and firm. Charlie could tell he was a well-built man. But so was Charlie, he shook back with just as much strength. Mr. Granger teeth were all lined up perfectly, and he was wearing that same smile that Charlie loved so much on Hermione, on her father however, it just didn't do justice. As he released Charlie's hand his eyes twinkled. Where had Charlie seen that look before? "It's nice to meet you." His voice was hard and cold, but Charlie had a sneaking suspicion it would only be that way towards him. He gave a curt nod of his head and then backed away. Still not taking his eyes off Charlie. Charlie felt like he was being x-rayed.

"Charlie, this is my mom and dad, oh and Scotty of course. Scotty's 26" Ah yes, the dreaded older brother.

The blonde boy now stepped forward outstretching his hand. Charlie took it and realized immediately that he had the same strong hold as his father. He had that same hard voice as well, only it wasn't as cold as his fathers. It had more of a warning tone to it. "Charlie, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm so happy for my **baby** sister." Translation… 'Stay away from my sister or else!' No wait, 'Stay away from my **baby** sister or else!' Yea that was more appropriate Charlie thought. He took in Scotty's appearance, from the blonde spiked hair that covered his head, to the feet that were six feet below the hair. He looked him in his brown eyes and tried to smile. Scotty smiled back and his eyes twinkled. What was it with the Grangers and that look?

"It's a pleasure to meet you, all of you." He added, glancing quickly at Hermione's parents. Hermione was standing beside her mother smiling. She still looked a little nervous, but at least her eyes weren't twinkling. Charlie didn't need that now, although he did miss it a little.

"Shall we go sit down then," Mrs. Granger asked, gesturing toward the sofa. "I'll go fix us some tea."

"Do you need any help?" Charlie asked, Hermione had told him to always offer to help. He was a Weasley however, his parents had raised him to do that anyways.

"Oh no Charlie dear, I'm perfectly alright."

Hermione had said, don't back down right away. "Are you sure? I don't mind."

"Well…I suppose you could help, it will be easier if you help carry the cups, and maybe I'll make up a plate of pastries too." She smiled at Charlie and led the way into the kitchen Charlie right behind her. Hermione passed him on her way to the sofa and he caught her eye. She smiled at him and gave a small nod.

Charlie helped Mrs. Granger get the good cups down from the top shelf of her cupboard, and she boiled the water. As it was boiling she went from the fridge to the counter and back again, getting out milk, sugar, and pastries. Did all mothers know how to multi-task, or just his and Hermiones? Charlie thought. She was also able to strike up a conversation. Impressive

"So Charlie, Hermione's told me a great deal about you, you're Ronald's older bother, correct?"

"Uh, yes."

"That's nice. Now are you the oldest?"

"No Bill is. It goes Bill, myself, Percy, Fred and George, they're twins, then Ron, and finally Ginny, my little sister."

"Oh yes, Ginny, Hermione talks about her a fair deal too, I suppose they get along good at school."

"They're like best friends." Mrs. Granger smiled.

"So, Ginny is your baby sister then?" She pulled out a small tray.

"Yes ma'am"

"So then I'm sure you have some indication of how Scotty and Tim, that's my oldest son, are going to act towards you."

"Yes ma'am, I'm afraid I do." Mrs. Granger laughed. Her laugh was slightly different than Hermione's, but nice non-the-less.

"Well Charlie I'm sure you'll do fine. Scotty and Hermione get along extra well, so he'll probably come around sooner, just to make Hermione happy, Tim's overprotective of her though. The same goes for her father."

"Um, would Tim be the one who went to boot camp for three years?"

"Now he's been there for four years." Charlie licked his lips and Mrs. Granger smiled. "Hermione told me you have a tendency to do that when you're nervous, don't worry, I don't think he'll hurt you…much."

Charlie licked his lips again as he picked up the tray with the cookies and cups. Mrs. Granger put the teapot on the tray and led him out of her clean and organized kitchen. Hermione was seated on the couch with her father on one side of her. She smiled when he came in, placing the tray down on the coffee table. He went to turn to sit on her other side, but Scotty leapt up from the chair he had been occupying.

"Here Charlie, you can sit here, it has a better view of the TV, and I don't want you to feel crowded on the couch." He quickly plopped down beside his sister, leaving Charlie to occupy the chair. Hermione and Mrs. Granger eyed Scotty suspiciously.

They talked for over an hour, Charlie going through a very detailed explanation of his job. Mr. Granger seemed to like to ask questions about this. Hermione had told him to be prepared to talk about work; her father thought it was a very important quality in a man. He himself had worked in the army. Charlie wondered if he should worry about that. Scotty seemed to be fairly interested, and slightly taken aback to learn that Charlie dealt with large, dangerous dragons on a regular basis.

"So then you are only visiting? You actually live in Romania?" Mr. Granger asked towards the end of their discussion.

"Well uh, yeah actually, I'm here for the summer."

"So when you return to Romania, do you plan on continuing your relationship with my sister?" At Scotty's question, Hermione turned to Charlie questionably. It clearly had been on her mind as well.

"Of course I do. I love Hermione deeply." She smiled at him, but her eyes still showed worry. Almost as if on cue the doorbell rang. Everyone was snapped out of his or her trance and Mrs. Granger jumped up to go get the door. Everyone rose to follow, but Mr. Granger rose very slowly, not letting his eyes leave Charlie. Hermione grabbed Charlie's arm and dragged him to the front door.

"Timothy! I was wondering what time you would get here, now I can start supper. Its almost 4:30."

"Hi mom. How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good," Mrs. Granger made to make her way to the kitchen, but decided against it when she thought of leaving Hermione and Charlie alone with her husband and sons.

"Hey Hermione, how you doin?"

"I'm good. How are you Tim? This is my boyfriend Charlie, Charlie, this is my brother Tim."

Charlie outstretched his hand towards Tim, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tim took it slowly, "How old are you?"

"TIM!"

"What? Is it so wrong for a brother to know how old the guy is that is dating his **baby **sister?" There was that word again, baby!

"You can at least say hello Tim!" Hermione said glaring at him.

"Yes I would like to think I taught my son manners."

"Sorry Hermione, mom. Hello Charlie, now… how old are you?" Hermione rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air.

"I'm 26."

"26? Really? That's the same age as Scotty."

"You're really 26?" Scotty asked looking shocked. Why hadn't he asked that question?

"Are you telling me," Mr. Granger cut in slowly, "That my 18 year old daughter is dating a 26 year old?"

"Yes daddy. I am, is there something wrong with that."

"Well actually…"

"Albert…" Mrs. Granger cut in dangerously.

"That's perfectly fine, I suppose. Just a bit of a shock is all."

They made their way back to the living room and Mrs. Granger disappeared into the kitchen to begin making supper.

"Hermione, why don't you go help your mother in the kitchen, maybe it can speed things up. This way the guys can get to know each other. Hermione glanced at Charlie. He did look uncomfortable standing in the corner of the room.

"Maybe I'll just stay here I'm sure mom is doing fine." She caught one look from her father and knew it was not a matter to be discussed. She gave Charlie an apologetic look and disappeared through the door and into the hall.

"Charlie." Tim said in the same voice as his father, hard and cold. "Come sit down, we don't bite." Charlie sat on the couch and Hermione's brothers sat on either side of him. "So, you and my sister eh?" (A/N sorry…I'm a Canadian, lol) Charlie nodded. Mr. Granger was watching intently, he seemed to be studying Charlie extra carefully, ever since that awkward little question before Tim's arrival.

"Tim, try not to scare this one away too soon," Scotty said. "He doesn't seem so bad…yet." Scotty sent Charlie a look that said it all. _I'll give you a chance but if you even think about hurting her in any way I WILL crush you limb by limb. Dragon trainer or not. She's my little baby sister!_ Charlie had got the message…actually; Charlie had got the message as soon as he first met Scotty.

Hermione came back in from the kitchen an hour later and called everyone into the dining room. She walked beside Charlie and her hand brushed against his. He smiled at her. Mrs. Granger went back in to get the roast, and Hermione went to fetch the gravy. When she returned Charlie was looking pleadingly at her. He was once again situated between Tim and Mr. Granger. Mr. Granger sat on the end of the table, around the corner from Charlie. There was an empty seat at the opposite end from him for Mrs. Granger, and there was an empty seat beside Scotty. Hermione sat down beside her brother and across from her other brother; she couldn't even play footsies with Charlie. Mrs. Granger sat in her chair and eyed her two sons and husband. Something was up; they had that look in their eyes.

Mr. Granger struck up a conversation and Charlie noticed that his voice wasn't as cold as it had been towards Charlie earlier. "So Hermione baby," Charlie flinched. "How was your second year of work in the Ministry of Magic…you are an Auroras…no…umm?"

"Auror daddy, and I changed my position remember…now I work in the Animal Protection Agency, I'm actually the head of the Department now."

"That's my girl, always was a leader." Mr. Granger was beaming. He turned to his eldest son. "So how are the children at boot camp?" He turned to Charlie and his voice hardened again, "Tim works at a boot camp, runs the place actually."

"It's going well father. Some of the children are real delinquents, but they know not to mess with me…" Tim glared at Charlie at this point and Charlie wished he could sink in to his chair. Scotty snorted into his potatoes.

"Scotty Michael Granger! What could possibly be so funny that you have to send bits of your dinner everywhere?"

"Nothing mother...ahem…sorry." He picked up his fork again, but put it down almost immediately as he glanced at Charlie who was just raising his own potatoes to his mouth. Suddenly Charlie didn't feel like potatoes. He switched to the roast and swallowed it just as Scotty smiled a Cheshire grin. Hermione caught and nudged her brother in the ribs. He turned his smile to her and they began whispering. Instead of listening in to them however, Charlie turned his attention back to Tim and Mr. Granger; maybe he would learn some valuable information to pass onto his father.

Hermione's eyes widened as she watched Charlie eat his potatoes. His eyes almost popped out of his head and he grabbed his glass of water.

"Is something wrong with the potatoes Charlie?" Scotty's twinkling eyes were focused on him. Charlie looked sideways and saw Mrs. Grangers worried face. He swallowed.

"No Scotty, I just swallowed too fast. They're delicious!" He stuffed another spoonful in his mouth, trying his hardest not to make a face or anything when the spicy hot taste touched his tongue.

"Do you need any salt or pepper?" Tim asked as he handed Charlie the saltshaker and half empty peppershaker. Charlie almost threw up. Mrs. Granger was still watching him however. Charlie was going to finish everything on his plate if it killed him, which he was pretty sure it would. He stuffed a third spoon of potatoes in his mouth. Hermione was now giggling softly.

* * *

**So? Theres Chapter 2! How was it? Any reviews? PLEASE! I live off reviews now, I want to know if I'm doing good! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Remember: If you have any ideas for Hermione's brothers to torture Charlie, let me know!**

**OH! And just to clear things up if anyones confused, Tim and Scotty slipped half of the pepper into Charlies potatoes, but he doesn't want to hurt Mrs. Granger feelings so he's going to eat them anyways.**

**COMING UP: Charlie gets to revisit some of Hermione's memories, Charlie learns of the relationship between Hermione and her brothewr Scotty, torture by her brothers! lol**


	3. Home Videos

**I'm back! I hope to do updates frequently...so please review and I'll update! YAY! Let me know if you have any good ideas for the following chapters... how can Hermione's brothers torture Charlie? Tell me from personal expierience or from your imagination... let me know and I'll give you a special aknowledgement! REVIEW!**

**OMG...thanks to my AWESOME reviewers! - snapehermionelover, jayne-ron-leo, jellybean839 (You guys have reviewed ALL my stoies and I appreciate it a ton! and thanks for the compliment jellybean839), ladyBlue Wolf, IceAngel89, chantelleeenator (My fellow Canadian eh?), imaj-natif, You guys are all so great!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and videos...Although the idea for the main video came from another fic...but I changed it almost completely...ideas not mine though...**

**-Mrs. Charlie Weasley. That's me!

* * *

**

When supper was finished, and Charlie devoured three glasses of water, (out of sight from Mrs. Granger of course) they all returned to the living room. Hermione plopped down on the couch beside Charlie before her brothers could take over, all three men glared at Charlie. Mrs. Granger sat gracefully in one of the armchairs and Mr. Granger retreated to the corner. Hermiones smirk faded quickly as her father dug through a box of tiny black boxes, Charlie wasn't sure what they were, a Diveo?

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

"I thought we could show Charlie a few home videos. Umm, you do know what videos are right Charlie?"

"Sort of, my father likes to collect muggle…uh…non-magical items. I've never really seen one before though."

"And I don't think ours is a good place to start" Hermione cut in blushing a brilliant shade of red. Mr. Granger's eyes were twinkling as he put the Video into another, larger box above the TV.

"Now Hermione, I'm sure Charlie would like to see what you were like when you were younger."

**Video **

_A picture of a young curly haired girl about four or five years old popped up onto the TV. She was leaning over a cake that had 6 candles on it…she sneezed._

"_Eewwwwwww Hermione!" A blonde haired boy popped into view. "You're supposed to blow out the candles, not sneeze on them!"_

"_Sowwy Scotty! I didn't mean to! I had to sneeze! It's hawd to howd it in!"_

"_So hold it in. We aren't going to eat that right mom?"_

"_I Can, It's my boogies! They'll just go back in my mouth and up to my nose again anyways!" Hermione was smiling._

(The Hermione on the couch had both legs up to her chin and was trying to hide behind a pillow.)

"_No. I think we have some ice cream in the downstairs freezer. Hold on a second."_

_The picture flashed to the girl with chocolate all around her mouth, Scotty was eating a large bowl of ice cream._

"_Huwwy up Scotty! I wanna see whos hewe!" Little Hermione was dancing around the table with a grin on her face. She stopped at her brother's dish and smiled. "Dyu want me to help yoow?"_

"_No."_

_Little Hermione pouted._

(On the couch, Charlie and Scotty both started laughing.)

_When Scotty finally finished his ice cream…he did take his time with the last few spoonfuls, much to his sisters regret…Hermione dashed to the door._

"_Can I wook, can I wook?"_

"_Yes Dear." Hermione flew the door open at her mother's words and screamed._

"_Timmy! Mommy Timmy's home!" A young man appeared from outside and grabbed Hermione in a hug._

"_Hey sis. How's the birthday girl today?"_

"_Goowd"_

_Scotty came up from behind Hermione, "How come you didn't come home from camp when I turned 14?"_

"_Because how many times does your little sister turn six? Besides, I had a lot to do then, I sent you a present."_

**Out of Video**

"Yea Tim," Scotty piped up. "You always came home for Hermione's birthdays, but never mine. How come?"

"Because, at boot camp, well at least the one I was at, you only get to leave once besides Christmas and your birthday. I always chose Hermiones birthday because she was younger, it would be easier to explain to you why I wasn't home then her."

"No it wouldn't, you know I have a larger I.Q. then him." Hermione was smirking and Scotty swatted her in the back of the head.

"Watch the video."

**Video**

_The picture changed to the living room. Tim was asleep on the couch and Scotty was on the floor. A males voice came from behind the camera._

"_Poor blokes, they were up for quite a while, Hermione went to bed at 7:00, they passed out around 9:00. Scotty was up today at 5:30 to help decorate for Hermione's birthday before she woke up at 6:30…god she gets up early."_

("Yea, now I'm lucky if I'm up at 10:00." Hermione supplied to no one in particular.)

_"And then Tim had to get up at 4:00 in order to finish some things at camp so that he could drive here and be here by 1:00. Best let them sleep now." The picture flashed, but appeared again._

("That was that retarded camera. Whenever I pushed the button to turn it off it always came back on." "No dad," Scotty added, "Your fingers were just too big.")

_After a few minutes a thunderclap was heard and the living room window lit up. After a second thunderclap a 6 year old Hermione came into view and she plopped down on the floor beside Scotty._

"_Scotty. Awe yoow asweep?" She poked him in the side._

"_Ow, no, not anymore. What do you want…?" he stifled a yawn, "I'm tired."_

"_The thunder Scawed me. And then I went to your woom and you weren't there. How come?"_

"_I fell asleep in here. Here." He pulled the blanket he was using over her legs and she curled up beside him. Another thunderclap sounded. Hermione whimpered._

"_Its ok Hermione. It's the angels. They're pushing wheelbarrows over the bridges, and the lightning, it's their flashlights."_

"_Why dyu have to be sow scawy?"_

"_They don't mean to. Look, when you're older you'll understand. Until then I'll protect you ok? I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you ever!"_

"_Weally?" _

"_Really really! You have my word. You're my little sister, I'm supposed to look out for you! As long as I'm here, no one or any thing will ever hurt you! I promise!"_

_Hermione smiled "But I'm still scawed."_

"_Everyone's afraid of something." Scotty and Hermione both jumped. "See."_

"_Not funny Tim!" Scotty hissed. _

"_Nuh-uh, mommy and daddy awen't afwaid. And neither awe yoow and Scotty!"_

"_Mom and Dad are afraid of a lot of things. They're afraid something might happen to one of us. They're afraid they might get behind on bills. They're afraid Scotty might get expelled or flunk."_

("HEY!")

"_And as for Scotty, he's afraid of mom and dad when they're mad, and he's afraid he might lose a fight he gets in. And he's afraid of me when I yell at him, but then again who isn't."_

"_But that's not evwyone. _

"_Yes it is."_

"_Nuh-uh"_

"_Yeah."_

"_No! Yoow awen't afwaid of anyting!"_

"_Nope."_

"_Yeah you are Tim." Scotty turned to his little sister. "Tim's afraid he's gonna get rejected by another girl."_

(The whole living room burst out laughing besides Tim who looked quite grumpy.)

_A pillow came flying at Scotty's head and Hermione started giggling. She lept to her feet and grabbed the pillow off the floor and threw it back at Tim._

"_Oh so now you wanna fight midget?"_

"_No! Scotty help!"_

_Hermione dove behind Scotty who got a pillow in the stomach. He pushed the coffee table onto its side and dragged her behind it as a pillow went soaring over his head. Hermione started laughing. Scotty grabbed the pillow and threw it back at his brother who got hit in the nose. He dropped to his knees. _

"_Ohhhh, the pain, ohhhhh." He moaned covering his face with his hands. Scotty was smirking but Hermione looked horrified. She crawled out from behind the coffee table and over to her brother. _

"_Timmy? Timmy awe yoow ok?"_

_He quickly swept Hermione into his arms and threw her onto the couch. She shrieked as he started tickling her. _

"_Rule one. When you're in battle, NEVER come and check and see if you hurt someone. Understand?" Through her giggles Hermine tried to nod but failed. "Do you understand?" her mouth opened but she could only laugh. "No answer, I guess I have to keep tickling then. Until you understand."_

"_Yes!" She shrieked through giggles. "I under…under…understand!"_

"_Good." Tim stopped tickling her just as a pillow came crashing down on his head. "OW! Ok Hermione, how'd you like to help me teach Scotty a lesson?" She nodded. Tim turned to Scotty, but Hermione jumped on his back pulling him back to the couch where Scotty ambushed him with continuous whacks of a pillow. _

"_Sowwy Tim! Scotty and I gotta stick together! He pwomsed he'd always help me and take cawe of me…so I have to help him too!" Tim's hand blocked one pillow and sent it flying towards the camera and the picture was lost. It came back a few seconds later. The room was brighter and Mrs. Granger was leaning against the wall smiling at the sight before her._

_Tim was half on the couch half off snoring loudly. Scotty was curled up on the floor shivering with his arm around Hermione who was cuddled up in all of the blankets. The coffee table was still on its side and the cushions and pillows were thrown throughout the room. Mr. Grangers voice could be heard again._

"_I'm not really sure what happened here last night, but I'm going to guess a tornado ripped through. I mean look at this room! How Hermione got down here is a mystery also, although I'm guessing it had something to do with last nights storm."_

"_Are you sure it was a storm or just them?" Mrs. Granger asked as she began picking up pillows._

"_I haven't the foggiest."_

**END VIDEO**

"Oh my gosh, that wasn't me." Hermiones eyes were visible over the top of the pillow.

"Yea it was, I remember that night!"

"Really?" She poked her head out and glanced at her brother.

"Yea! It was like the first time you quit helping Tim beat up me and started helping me beat up Tim! Just cuz I said I'd look out for you." At this Scotty glared at Charlie for a second but returned his gaze to the empty TV screen.

"I don't remember. I guess I was too young." She leaned against her brother as Mr. Granger got up.

"How about another movie."

"Daaa-ddy!" Mr. Granger smiled at his daughter's plea as he picked out another movie.

They sat in the living room and watched movie after movie. Some from when Hermione was only a baby, one from her first day at muggle school. Then one from when she got her letter from Hogwarts, and when she was leaving for Diagon Alley and Kings Cross. They watched a video from her cottage when she was about two playing in the sand. Her and two of her cousins were all crammed into a bathtub and one, Marcia, was splashing Hermione in the face.

"I was two!"

Then her first boat ride, and first fish she had ever caught. They even watched a bit of a school play she was in, 'The Wizard of Oz', Hermione had played the lead role. They turned this off however at 10:00 when everyone started yawning. Mrs. Granger rose and began to head to the kitchen, "I believe it's time for bed," she yawned, "for all of us."

Her children and Charlie rose and headed towards the stairs but then Charlie froze as Scotty looked over his shoulder at him.

"Um, mom, where is Charlie going to sleep?" Hermione had stopped beside Charlie and was now looking at her mother.

* * *

**Ok...I'll repeat myself...Let me know if you have any good ideas for the following chapters... how can Hermione's brothers torture Charlie? Tell me from personal expierience or from your imagination... let me know and I'll give you a special aknowledgement! **

**Oh and please REVIEW!**

**COMING UP: Where will Charlie sleep? What will Hermione's brothers do to torture him, is there little smooch coming up? What mayham will happen at the Granger breakfast table? (If you have any good ideas for that let me know!)**


	4. Going to Bed

**Well! Here it is chapter 4… it was originally going to be longer, but I cut out the end and am going to use it as the beginning of chapter 5! So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and Hermione's brothers…the rest is JKR's **

**REVIEWERS: Thanks to all who reviewed, I'm going to post them at the end of the chapters from now on so you can get to the story faster…so check below for your review!**

**Enjoy**

**-Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me**

"_Um, mom, where is Charlie going to sleep?" Hermione had stopped beside Charlie and was now looking at her mother. _

"Oh uh, he can stay in the guest room."

"But that's where I was going to sleep, since it was my old room."

Hermione turned to her brother. "Tim you can stay in Scotty's room, you guys are brothers."

"That's ok Hermione, Charlie can have my bed and I'll set up a sleeping bag on the floor."

"Well why doesn't Charlie just stay in my room in a sleeping bag?" All four males looked at her and Mrs. Granger just glanced at her husband worriedly. "It's called sarcasm!" Hermione snapped.

"Ohhh…okay" Scotty replied sighing with relief.

"oh yea…sight, sorry." Tim mumbled.

Charlie just looked at her like she was insanely mental, and her father looked about ready to feint. Mrs. Granger chuckled softly and add in a whisper to her daughter, "Hermione don't do that."

"So it's settled, I'll have the guest room and Charlie can stay in Scotty's room." Tim ushered Charlie up the stairs as Hermione sent her mother a look. Mr. Granger cut in.

"I think that's a great idea! Furthest room from Her-…uhh, never mind." He disappeared quickly into the kitchen and Mrs. Granger followed frowning at him. Hermione followed her brothers and Charlie up the stairs. They all stopped at Scotty's door and her brothers turned to look at her.

"Do you mind? A moment."

Scotty backed into his room but Tim stood there, "Why would I go in Scotty's room if I'm sleeping down the hall?"

"Then go to your room Tim!" Hermione glared at her eldest brother as he backed down the hall. He sent Charlie an evil look before disappearing into his old room. Hermione turned to Scotty's door and pulled it shut.

"Oi, brothers. Promise me you'll never do that to Ginny and Harry!" Her arms snaked around his neck.

"I can't promise that, what kind of a brother would I be." She pecked him on the lips, "But maybe I'll be a little easier on them" She smiled and leaned in towards his lips again when Scotty's door opened. Tim was already in the hallway coming back towards the two.

"Ok…bedtime!" Hermione rolled her eyes at her eldest brother as he stepped between her and Charlie.

"I'm 18 Tim, you can't boss me around."

"But I can." Her father was just exiting the staircase with her mother behind him. "What's going on, is something the matter?" His voice was hard and cold again, Hermione only looked pleadingly at him.

"I was just saying goodnight daddy."

"Well then goodnight." He glared at Charlie as Hermione rolled her eyes again and turned back to him.

"I'll see you in the morning." She pecked his lips and pushed past Tim who glared at Charlie then followed his sister down the hall. Mr. Granger was looking at Charlie like he was ready to punch him. Charlie took one step back just in case. Mrs. Granger moved forward however ushering Charlie into Scotty's room.

"If you need anything just ask Scotty, he'll be pleased to help you," she sent a warning look at her son as his mouth opened. Mr. Granger pulled him into the hallway.

She turned down the bed and Charlie had to chuckle a bit. "Is something wrong," she asked smiling at him.

"No, it's just…you remind me a lot of my mom. She does the same thing."

"It's a mothers instinct…or job…some call it one others the other." She stepped out of the room as Scotty came back in glaring at Charlie. Suddenly Charlie was glad it was only Scotty and not Tim. Just in case though he made sure there was a window in the room in case he needed a quick escape.

Mrs. Granger smiled at the two boys as she pulled the door shut, Mr. Granger could be seen before it shut and Charlie had to shudder, and lick his lips. He was glaring at Charlie, but caught Scotty's eye and flashed him a Cheshire Grin. Charlie turned quickly and opened the window.

"You don't need the window open, the AC is on." Charlie looked over his shoulder as Scotty dug through his drawer, he didn't look at Charlie at all.

"Umm, AC?"

"Air Conditioner…it keeps the house cold."

"Oh right, 'Mione mentioned something about that once." Scotty stopped digging for a sec as Charlie said 'Mione' but continued as he finished his sentence. Charlie eyed him carefully before closing the window. As Scotty straitened up Charlie began looking through his bag for a pair of pajamas. Scotty pulled a sleeping bag out of the closet.

"Uh Scotty?"

"Hm?" He still didn't look at Charlie.

"Um, where's the washroom?"

Scotty straitened up immediately and glanced at the door, he turned and looked at Charlie for a moment. "Two doors down the hall on your right. Why?" His face was stone cold.

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom, and brush my teeth, and change." Charlie made for the door but Scotty cut him off.

"Follow me, I'll show you." He led Charlie down the hall and waited outside the door. When Charlie was done he left the light on for Scotty, who flicked it off and followed Charlie back to their room. Tim came down a few minutes later and brought Scotty a pillow.

"Thought you might need this." He shoved the pillow at Scotty who tossed it onto his sleeping back. The two brothers started whispering and Charlie felt extremely uncomfortable. Tim nodded and followed Scotty into the hall. He came back in after about 30 seconds. Scotty apparently took this time to rush to the washroom. Charlie wondered if this was what it was like in prison, always someone guarding you. He finished putting his stuff away and glanced at Tim. He was standing there with his arms crossed and feet apart staring at Charlie. Wow, this was definitely a guy who was in charge of a boot camp. He kept staring at Charlie with a look of hatred on his face. Charlie licked his lips and glanced at the window again.

"Don't open it, the Air's on." He was still staring at Charlie.

"Oh, uh, ok." He sat down on his bed, stood up and pulled a book out of his bag. He tried to read but found it extremely difficult, considering that Tim was still glaring at him. Scotty came back in and closed the doors. Why wasn't Tim leaving?

Charlie licked his lips.

"So Charlie," Tim was still looking at him as Scotty walked over to his desk. "Scotty and I thought we should get to know you, I mean, you might be going out with our **baby** sister."

"Might be?" Charlie asked almost angrily, Scotty looked taken aback.

"Yea!" Tim grumbled, "**might** be!" You have to pass a little… shall we say…**test**first."

**Yay…and that brilliant test idea was from some of my awesome reviewers! **

**IceAngel89, snapehermionelover, and chantelleeenator!**

**blackgem88**** – I had to add it in after you mentioned it, but I was already passed that part…so I went back! Great idea!**

**I also have some other awesome ideas from:**

**jellybean839 – I'm also glad u like my story so much!**

**ladyBlue Wolf – Great breakfast idea there!**

**Maraudermarshall – I feel for bad for him…your bros are protective.**

**shmigi lover – yea ur ideas suck…jks…(this is like one of my bffs…my story More Than Friends? Is about her and Fred Weasley…we go to school together…I'm not that cruel to my reviewers…)**

**GinaG Lewis**** – You took my idea…I had to put them in the same room from the beginning…Scottys more protective of her so he hates Charlie more right now! But it was a good idea…lol!**

**jayne-ron-leo – U been with me since "Licking His Lips" Thanks a lot**

**imaj-natif – Always reviewing…:D**

**ChipEnchanted – I'm glad you like it so far:D**

**GoldenPotterFan – Thank you, I wrote the first three and a half chapter before posting, I like being ahead on the story… actually it was originally a one-shot…but it got too long…lol!**

**Soarelation – I know… I can almost NEVER find a good Charlie/Hermione fic…if any one knows of one…let me know…I'll forward it to soarelation:D**

**Remember: If you have any ideas please send to me… I don't want it to get boring so please send some ideas!**

**COMING UP: The TEST! Breakfast with the Grangers.**


	5. The Test duh duh duh

**Well here it is, Chapter 5! Sorry it took me so long! I wanted to get through a lot of chapter six before I posted chapter 5...plus I'm starting this new story...I'll probably going to post the title in Chapter six...!I might not get chapter six up very soon though, I still need to type some of it...but we had this thunderstorm yesterday, so my internet was down and I couldn't post, so I got a fair bit done:D I'm going to try and post soon though:D:D:D So don't give up on me.**

**-Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me

* * *

**

"A test?"

"Are you deaf," Scotty mumbled.

Before Charlie could answer Tim cut in. "Look, Scotty and I made up a test, if you pass you can date Hermione, if you don't then you can't."

"It's more like a bunch of questions."

"I don't think…"

"Too bad. Scotty, Question one."

"What is your name?"

"Shouldn't you know my name by now?"

"Scotty you're not doing it right. Charlie sit in that chair there! " Tim pointed to the chair beside Scotty's desk. He sat down. Tim grabbed Scotty's lamp, took off the lampshade and turned the light buld on Charlie. He was temporarily blinded.

"Is this really nes-"

"YES! Scotty continue!"

"Ahem," Scotty's voice came from somewhere behind the bright light. " What is your name?"

"Why do I…"

"Well if you plan on marrying our sister then we don't want her to have a crummy name!"

"Who said anything about getting married?"

"So you would never want to marry my sister? You just want to date her for a bit and then dump her! Break her heart."

"No I never said that, I would never hurt Mione-"

"HERmione!" Tim bellowed at Charlie

"Look Tim I love Hermione, but I never said anything about marriage yet…its kind of soon…I mean I love her…and I…" Charlie was getting really flustered.

"When you meet that special someone you just know."

"Yea and with Hermione I…" Charlie trailed off…he really did love Hermione, and he did want to marry her…eventually. But he sure as heck wasn't going to tell her brothers that just yet they were still ticked off that Charlie and her were dating. "Charlie Weasley!"

"What?" Tim asked.

"My name. It's Charlie Weasley."

"Oh, right. Next question Scotty."

"Umm, Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes."

"Names, ages, and gender." Tim said in a bored voice.

"Well, Bill is oldest, he's 28, Then Percy, he's 3 years younger then me, 23…"

"We can do the math." Scotty grumbled. "Ok, next question-"

"I'm not done."

"Oh ok, continue."

"The Twins, Fred and George, they're umm, twent-y…one! Yes! 21 years old. Then Ron. He's 18, like Hermione, and then Ginny, she's the only girl. She's 17." Silence followed. "I'm done now." Charlie had to smirk. Scotty's voice came from the left.

"You have 5 brothers and a sister?"

"Yea."

"That's seven kids."

"Yea."

"Wow! I don't think mom could handle that many. I mean just Tim, Hermione and I were-" Tim cut his brother off with a wicked voice.

"So YOU have a younger sister, a **baby** sister."

"Well I wouldn't call her a baby…but yea."

"So would you want just any guy going out with her?"

"No, but Hary's a good guy!"

"I see.." Charlie glanced towards Tims voice.

"Harry? Hermione's friend?" Scotty asked.

"Yea."

"Oh…next quesition. Do you have any pets?"

"Well, not in Romania, although my roommate has an owl. My family has an owl too, and so does Percy. Ron used to have a rat, but now he has a miniature owl. And Ginny has a pygmy puff. SO I guess I've always grown up with pets." He smiled inwardly at the silence, which could only mean that they were bewildered. Tim recovered first.

"So you have a roommate?"

"Yea."

"I see…continue Scotty."

"Can we skip three?"

"No Scotty read it!"

"But Tim…

"Read it!"

"Do you have a room mate?"

"Yes."

"Age, gender, name."

"Ok… HE is 25 and his name is Jack!"

"Last name?"

"Why? I don't know if he would like me giving out his personal information."

"So that I can make sure HE is a real person."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Sparrow"

"Odd, ok, Question 4…Were you a good sudent?"

Charlie thought about this one for a bit, sure when Bill was at school with him the two had gotten into a fair amount of trouble, McGonagal was always on his back, heck, he had taught Fred and George the basics, although they cuased far more trouble than Charlie did. "Yea, fairly good. I mean, I was a prefect."

"What were your grades?"

Charlie smiled. "I always got B+ or above on my papers, except History of Magic, that class was just boring. And on my OWL exams I got 4 Outstanding, 3 Exceeds Expectations, and 1 Acceptable, as well as 1 Poor, but again that was History of Magic and it just sucked. So 8 OWL's all-together."

"OWL's?"

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels."

Charlie turned to Scotty's voice and he could only assume Tim did too. "What?" he asked. "Hermione told me…she got 10 owl's and something about newts too."

"Yea I got all my NEWT's too."

Have you had any girlfriends in the past?"

"When did you come up with these questions?"

"Answer the question Charlie."

"Yes I have, now answer mine."

"How many?"

"How many what?"

"Past girlfriends." Charlie sensed this question was coming.

"When did you come up with these questions?"

"When I was 21 OK!" Scotty growled at Charlie. "When Hermione started her third year at Hogwarts! She had started to change a bit, she didn't look as dorky as she used to, she was growing up, she was going to a school far away from home, and I wanted to make sure any **dung** she went out with was safe!" Charlie almost asked if Krum had to go through this, but thought that maybe Hermione hadn't told them about Krum, or maybe she did, andher brothers were the reasonwhy Krumnever kissed her.

"How many past girlfriends?" Tim growled at Charlie, reminding him of a baby dragon.

"I dunno, like… 3…" he thought for a minute Vanessa and Sherrie in school, although he did have other girls drooling over him all the time there, he had only dated Vanessa and Sherrie…and then once he started working in Romania he went out with this pretty muggle from the closest town, Elizebeth. Oh, and then there was his co-workers niece Summer. That lasted for about three months. "…4! I dated 4 girls, although I did have a fair few ask me out, or try to snog me."

"Did you?" Tim asked grumpily.

"NO! I wouldn't cheat on someone."

"Fine, Next Scotty."

Scotty sighed, "Have you ever cheated on anyone."

"Nope"

"Would you ever consider cheating on our sister?"

"No of- What kind of a question is that? Of course not!"

"Good." Scotty mumbled, "Cause if you ever did, I would break your nose and while you were rolling around on the ground in pain, I would suffocate you with a pillow. Then I would burn you and flush the ashes down the toilet!" (A/N: Happy Irena? I added one of your ideas:D)

Charlie gulped. A creak was heard in the hallway, Scotty waited until there was no more sounds before continueing.

"Is there a possibility of any illegitimate children from previous relationships?"

"Is there a…What? Why would…" Charlie took in a deep breath he didn't see this one coming and now he was getting nervous. No he didn't have any children, but this conversation was getting awefully personal now. "No there's not. And if there was, I would have told you before now."

"Have you ever had a sexual relationship with any of your past girlfriends or anyone else for that matter?"

"Why are you asking me these questions again?" Charlie had dated both Vanessa and Elizebeth for over a year. And yea they had done a few things, but he sure as heck wasn't telling Hermione's twomuscular Charlie-hating-brothers that he had slept with someone.

"Have you?" Tim's voice was actually quite loud and intimidating.

"Vanessa and I went out for over a year and a half."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes." Silence followed.

There was a rustleing sound heard and Tim asked the next question.

"Have you…**slept**…with my **baby** sister?" There was that word again, and that voice terrified Charlie, it was more like a growl. Him and Hermione had _slept_ together yes, but they hadn't _done_ anything together.

"No…we haven't" He would just assume that they meant _done_ anything, not just sleeping.

"Good cause so help me…" the paper rustled again. This time a sound was heard in the hallway and the door opened. Charlie tried to look at who it was but he couldn't see past the light Tim still had turned on him. The voice Charlie recognized immediately.

"TIM! SCOTTY! What the HECK are you doing, TIM GET THAT LIGHT OFF CHARLIE NOW!" Tim flinched as his sister started yelling and he flicked off the lamp. Charlie could now see a still fully clothed Hermione standing in the hallway looking extremely unhappy, although he did have spots in his eyes. "WHAT are you doing?" She asked again, Mr. and Mrs. Granger appeared beside Hermione. One looking amused the other just as shocked. (A/N 100 bonus points to whoever can guess which parent looks which :D)

"We were just having a friendly little conversation with Charlie, why are you here anyways?"

"I…" Hermione blinked as her father turned to look at her. "I just went to the washroom, and was heading to get a drink," she held up the glass she was carrying. and I heard talking so I came to listen and see what Scotty and Charlie were talking about and then I heard TIM's voice and I had to find outwhy HEwas here."

"Just a friendly convo."

"Sure it was Tim, why did you have Charlie under the lamp light then."

Tim hesitated, "We were doing this thing, instead of a talking stick, you use a talking light." Even he knew it sounded pathetic.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow," Mrs. Granger cut in, "for now, everyone to bed, and PLEASE stay there. That includes you Tim." She added as he turned back to Scotty and Charlie.

"We can finish tomorrow." He left the room with one last look at Charlie and Mr. Granger turned to leave, he waited for is wife and daughter.

"Goodnight again boys," Mrs. Granger said, she turned to her daughter as she closed the door. "Why aren't you changed yet."

"I was reading and writing a letter to Ginny…" The door clicked and Scotty and Charlie sat in silence for a few minutes. Scotty put the lampshade back on his lamp and then placed it on his desk again. He pulled the sleeping bag over to the door and stretched out across it so that if Charlie had to leave the room, he would have to wake Scotty in order to open the door. He fluffed up the pillow Tim had brought him and then grabbed a second one from the closet. He flicked off the light and plopped into his sleeping bag. Charlie pulled out his wand and lit it so he could read for a bit.

"Do you have to do that now?"

"No but I prefer to, I always sleep better after a nice little read. Plus,it might take my mind off of these two lunatics that ambushed me and asked me all these personal questions while I was under a spot light." He glanced at Scotty over his book but returned to it. Scotty rose and turned the lamp back on. He sat at his desk and turned on the T.V. that was there. Instead of moving pictures however, words appeared on it, then one still picture. Scotty started moving this round plastic thing on a string and the picture changed. After a few clicking sounds a few movements of the plastic ball, Scotty sat back and started hitting the buttons on a long plastic slab. When Charlie sat up straighter he could see letters and numbers as well as a few words, on different buttons on the slab. He looked back at the T.V. and saw that words were appearing.

"That's a strange T.V." Scotty chuckled at him.

"That's cause its not a T.V., it's a computer. I'm writing an email, a letter."

"Oh yea? That's cool. We write letters by hand and send them by owl, so, how do you get the letter off the co-mu-ter?"

"Com-Pu-ter. And we don't, well I can print it if I want and send it by mail, but it's an email so I can just click the little send button and it will go to whoever's name I typed into the address bar."

"Realy? How?"

Scotty sighed. "Don't you have something else to do? Cyber particles go through the phone lines and wires and all that to other people's computers, I don't really know how it works, but it does." Charlie nodded at his response and went to peer over Scotty's shoulder. "Do you mind." Charlie went back to the bed.

"I just wanted to see how it works, my dad is real interested in this kind of thing, muggle artifacts."

"That's nice. Orlandobloomluvr? (A/NThis is just a made up email, so if its anyone's email I'm sorry… I love Orlando Bloom, so I just made up this email.)

"My girlfriend."

"Oh." Charlie returned to his book, glancing up at the computer every time he turned the page. After about half an hour Mrs. Granger came back to the door and told them to shut out the light. Scotty blamed Charlie. Mrs. Granger yelled at Scotty. Scotty didn't say a word to Charlie as he shut out the light, plopped into his sleeping bag and rolled over.

"Goodnight" Charlie said hesitantly. Scotty didn't reply. Charlie rolled over and tried to sleep. He would never be able to sleep. He looked at the bedside clock, 1:57. He sighed. He missed having Hermione with him, they had grown almost inseperable the last two weeks. she had stayed in his room every night this past week. This brought up one question that was bothering him however, and it wasn't one that Tim and Scotty had asked him, well, it was one Scotty had asked him, but not under the glare of the light. 'What would happen when summer was over?' 'Where would Hermione and Charlies relationship be?' 'Would she still want to have one?' Thinking about all these questions, Charlie drifted into an un-easy sleep that included dreams about bright lights, cold voices, stars, Cheshire Cats, and Hermione.

* * *

**Well, again, another great big THANK-YOU to my awesome reviewers!**

**ladyBlue Wolf – This IS fun!**

**Mandrake Queen – I will**

**Riley Black – I'm glad you like it!**

**Maraudermarshall – I'm writing as fast as I can! lol**

**IceAngel89 – Still a frequent reviewer**

**jayne-ron-leo – I'm glad you till like it, and I think its funny…hope you do!**

**Shmigi Lover – I used your idea in this chapter too Irena!**

**Snapehermionelover – Yet more funny and hilarious ideas! Pink hair….lol…:D**

**Remember if you have any ideas for torture let me know, I don't want this story to get boreing!**

**COMING UP: Breakfast. A talk between Charlie and someone. A grumpy Mr. Granger. An awkward silence!**


	6. Are All Breakfasts This Chaotic?

**OK….I'm back with Chapter 6:D Yay I'm so proud of myself! Sorry it took so long… I wanted to post a chapter of my new story first…It's called "What happens when they discover FANFICTION!"** **Then after that we got a thunderstorm here and my internet wouldn't connect. It's weird. My mom's also bugging me about not going outside a lot...so yeah...my updates will be slightly slower...sorry:(**

**Disclaimer: Do you think that if I owned Harry Potter I would be writing FanFiction…ok, considering my head, yea I probably would be…but if I did own HP, do you think I would have Harry being the main character?**

**Ok…anyways, back to my story!**

**Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me

* * *

**

When Charlie awoke it was 8:00, he wasn't usually an early riser in the summer, but he was still getting used to the sleeping in bit. He pulled out his book and read a chapter. He would have went into the kitchen, he was pretty sure he could hear Mrs. Granger digging through her pots, but if he left he would wake Scotty. Instead he put away his book and lay back down. He thought about Hermione. He had to talk to her today…alone. How? He drifted back to sleep.

At 10:00 he felt someone waking him, he turned onto his side and smiled, it faded though when he heard the voice.

"What are you dreaming about? It better not be my sister." Scotty was glaring at him. Charlie pulled himself out of bed, apparently Scotty wasn't as kind as him, **he** didn't let Charlie sleep in. "Come on, get up, I've been sitting here for 45 minutes waiting for you to wake up, I'm hungry."

"You didn't have to wait for me you know." Charlie grumbled back as he pulled off the blanket. He decided that he was done being nice to Scotty and Tim in private, after what they put him through last night.

"What and let you get up and sneak off to my sisters room? Of course I had to wait." Charlie just glared at him as he left the room and headed to the bathroom. Tim was just exiting so he gave Charlie a Cheshire grin. When Charlie was done he returned to the hall to find Scotty and Tim waiting for him. Big surprise there. They lead the way down to breakfast.

When he entered the kitchen the smell of bacon immediately reached his nose. He loved bacon. Mrs. Granger smiled at him. "Good morning Charlie, did you have a good sleep?"

"Good morning Mrs. Granger. Yea it was great, do you need any help?" He could have sworn he heard one of the boys mumble "suck-up" but he pushed it aside.

"No Charlie its alright, I've got everything under control." Charlie sat down at the table, making sure he left a spot for Hermione, when Scotty tried to sit there Mrs. Granger got him to set the table. Scotty started grumbleing but Mr. Granger came down and told him to stop.

"Don't give you mother a hard time." He nodded at Charlie who smiled back slightly.

"Good morning sir."

"Good morning." As Scotty finished setting the table Mrs. Granger put his dish down beside Tim. She was going to make sure Hermione and Charlie got to sit together today.

After everyone was sitting, (minus Hermione) and everyone had some food on their plates, (Charlie didn't take a lot, he wanted to wait until Hermione got down, they could eat together.) they could hear Hermione softly and slowly coming down the stairs. She entered the kitchen with a groggy look on her face, but it lit up instantly when she saw that the only empty seat was beside Charlie. She smiled at him and went to fetch a glass for orange juice from the cupboard. When she turned around they were all staring at her.

"Good morning" she said brightly seeing the surprised looks on her brothers' face. She didn't dare look at her father. Charlie however had small grin on his face he was trying to conceal.

She was still wearing her pajamas. Well, they were kind of her pajamas, she sort of stole them and continued using them as pajamas. She had her white silk short pajamas on. The little red hearts on them went miraculously with the long red top that covered half the shorts. On the front of the top was an outline of a red ball, as well as a picture of two blackish blue balls. These three balls were all hudled together near her right shoulder, but the most noticeable one was three times larger. A winged golden ball with number 21 written on it was located right in the middle of the shirt. When she turned to get her glass from the shelf the word across her butt was visible to her entire family.

'WEASLEY'

She sat down beside Charlie she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before piling some food onto her plate. Charlie also added some to his plate smiling slightly. God she was bold. He loved it! Mrs. Granger smiled at her daughter but Mr. Granger looked pale. Scotty and Tim just stared.

Half-way through the meal Tim started grumbling at Hermione. "SO! How was YOUR night"

"Ok, I couldn't sleep."

"Really? Maybe you should have put something warm on."

"This is warm."

"Really, looks short."

"I have shorts on too Tim."

"Well you know we gave you all sorts of pajamas, why can't you wear them."

"Because I don't want to…I want to wear **this** shirt." Hermione's voice was getting louder and Scotty and Charlie were both busying themselves with there food. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were watching in silence.

"You want to wear a shirt with **his** name on it! It's **his** shirt isn't it! Why are you wearing **his** shirt?"

"**He** has a name Tim!" Charlie looked up as he was unvoluntarily dragged into the conversation, he glanced at Scotty who was sitting awefully quietly and eating his eggs with much speed and what looked like force. One look at the two fudeing and he turned his glaze down again. Tim yelled back at his sister.

"I don't give a damn what his name is! WHY ARE YOU WEARING HIS SHIRT! HOW DID YOU GET HIS SHIRT! DID YOU RAID HIS CLOSET! OR WAS THERE MORE GOING ON AT THAT HOUSE YOU WERE STAYING AT?"

Mrs. Granger tried to stop the fight but Mr. Granger cut in, and Hermione cut over both of them.

"Tim Hermione, I really don't-"

"No. Let them finish I want to see where-"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW TIM!" Hermione was now standing too. Charlie looked up at her and Scotty's head shot up. "I GOT THIS SHIRT THE FIRST NIGHT CHARLIE AND I STARTED DATING! WHEN WE GOT HOME FROM THE VILLAGE EVERYONE WAS IN BED SO I STAYED N HIS ROOM!" Mr. Granger rounded on Charlie at this point but Hermione didn't stop. "NO DAD! I DIDN'T WANT TO WAKE UP EVERYONE ELSE SO CHARLIE LET ME STAY IN HIS ROOM!"

"How **generous**" Tim growled.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! HE LET ME WEAR THIS TOP CUZ I DIDN'T HAVE PAJAMAS IN HIS ROOM OBVIOUSLY…And I mean we did stay in the same bed….but that's only because it got really cold at night." She trailed off at the end as both her brothers and father sprang to their feet. Her brothers were first to speak.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?" Scotty bellowed.

"YOU SAID LAST NIGHT WHEN WE ASKED THAT YOU TWO HADN'T SLEPT TOGETHER!"

"Not in THAT way that you meant," Charlie added looking at Tim.

"YOU ASKED HIM IF WE HAD SLEPT TOGETHER! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT LAST NIGHT? YOU WERE INTEROGATING HIM WEREN'T YOU! MOM! DO SOMETHING!" With that Hermione fled up the stairs crying.

Charlie looked to Mrs. Granger who nodded, and he followed her up. Apparently this set off another round of yelling downstairs but Charlie didn't care, all he cared about was if Hermione was ok. He could hear Mr. Granger as he reached the second floor.

"I DON'T WANT HIM UPSTAIRS IN HER ROOM!"

Charlie reached her door, or what he thought was her door, he didn't really know which was her room, but he took a wild guess, and knocked. "Hermione, it's me. Can I come in, please." No answer. "Mione come on please, we can talk. I really don't mind what your brothers did last night. They meant well…they love you. Just like I do."

"How long do you plan on talking to the closed door?" Charlie spun around to see a tear streaked Hermione standing in the door of a girls room. He looked back at the door he was facing and then to Hermione. "That's my parents room." She chuckled softly and stepped back into her room. He followed closing the door behind him. She glanced at the door quickly and he stopped.

"What?"

She chuckled softly, "I know it sounds foolish after what I said downstairs, but I'm not allowed to have boys in my room with the door closed." He nodded and opened the door.

"How bout this. You get dressed and I'll meet you out front…then maybe we can go somewhere and talk." She nodded and he walked down the hall closing the door behind him. He went downstairs and slipped out the door, grabbing his sweater from his room on his way, according to Mrs. Grangers morning discussion, it was calling for rain. Hermione could tell her parents where she was going, he didn't think he was welcomed in the kitchen just yet.

* * *

**Well there it is folks Chapter 6! Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Chantelleeenator : I'm glad you like it…I loved ur idea for illigitamet children question! I HAD to use it:D Thanks for the great reviews and for the idea:D Good luck with the heat!**

**JetGriffins89 : I'm glad you liked it :D I hope to do frequent updates…:D**

**GinaG Lewis : Glad you like it!**

**IceAngel89 : YAY!**

**jayne-ron-leo : Im glad your enjoying it…I'm not too worried about what Charlie does as much as what HERMIONE does to them:D But that's all I can say:P**

**Jess5674 : Beet em with a stick….lmbo! lol! I'm glad you like it:D**

**Mandrake Queen : Glad you like :D**

**Snapehermionelover : YAY 100 points to you! U guessed who was amused and who wasn't! And u have some great ideas for later on:D**

**Shmigi Lover : It WAS ur idea and I have the msn convo to prove it…and Ive used two of ur ideas already:D Whens the wedding…tee hee hee…**

**blackgem88 : Glad you liked the interrogation… They don't have a talk this chapter….but its coming up as I'm sure you can guess…lol…Thanks for the review!**

**ladyBlue Wolf : I don't like awkward silences…**

**maraudermarshall : I'm having a blast writing this! I hope you like it! **

**Nia with the head of flame : Welcome to the world of Fan Fiction! Thanks for trying my story…I really hope you like it! I plan to update frequently, but as with this last chapter I'm a little behind! Thanks for the review!**

**imaj-natif : Thanks for the review and advice! My friends don't want to hurt my feelings or anything so they just say automatically… "Its great!" Your advice is really appreciated!**

**COMING UP! A walk and a talk…a contest…an unanswered question…a list?**


	7. A Walk and Talk

**Ok…chapter 7 ready to go…I plan on ending this soon…but I'm not sure when so I'm not going to give any hints…I actually have an idea for a third story…a second sequel to Licking His Lips…shrug I dunno…What do you all think?**

**Sorry I can't update faster, and it's gonna be a while yet befre my next update!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you may recognize!**

About 15 minutes later Hermione appeared beside Charlie with her hair pulled into a wet bun, strands sticking out here and there. She had on a white jean skirt and a pale blue tank-top, with a silver chain around her neck. Charlie couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, especially for only using 15 minutes to get ready. All the girls he knew took at least that much time to apply only their make-up. He looked at her face and smiled, even without the little bit of eyeshadow and lip gloss she had on now, she would have looked beautiful.

"Sorry, I wanted to shower after flooing yesterday I had to," he was shaken out of his thoughts when she started talking. They began walking down the street. "And then when I went to tell my parents we were going for a walk I had to wait for them to stop argueing. My mom's pretty upset about last night…" she trailed off with an angered look on her face. "Serves them right."

"They were just being protective…"

"But that was a little **over** protective don't you think."

"Well maybe a bit, but they don't want you to get hurt. And they don't believe me when I say I would never hurt you." She smiled slightly at him and leaned against his side as they walked. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. A few clouds were forming in the sky.

"What did they ask you last night?" she asked looking up at him, he smiled and licked his lips slightly.

"Oh nothing really." She had that look.

"Charlie Weasley…"

"Well that was there first question…What was my full name." When she looked questioningly at him he continued. "In case I planned on marrying you, they didn't want you to have a crummy last name." She started laughing. "Hey I happen to like my last name!"

"Oh yes Char, It's very nice…especially when it's written on the back of my p.j.'s."

He rose his eyebrows, "That was another thing, nicknames, they forbid me from calling you Mione."

"Don't listen to them, I like when you call me Mione, its better then **Hermy**." They both chuckled at this. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had filled Charlie in on Grawp after Dumbledors death. "What else did they ask? Previous girlfriends? Any kids? Possibility of you murdering me in my sleep?" He laughed.

"They didn't get to the last one, but I'm pretty sure it would have come up eventually."

"They really asked you about that stuff…geez, they asked you if you have any kids? Have they never heard of a little thing called privacy?" she shook her head. "You know, I think they did the same thing to Krum when he came over for a weekend once. He hadn't kissd me yet, but he was even more distant with me after that." Charlie nodded.

"They can be pretty intimidating. Especially when you know that your father is on their side." They had reached a park and Hermione headed straight for the swings. She sat down as Charlie continued telling her his story from the previous night. He gently pushed the swing and then climbed on the one beside her as he finished his story. He got himself into the air and the two challenged each other to see who could swing the highest. Hermione won.

"You really are the best at everything," Charlie laughed as the swings slowed so they could sit side by side and talk. Hermione started the conversation with the exact same thought as Charlie.

"Char…"

"Hmm"

"I've been wondering for a while now, ever since yesterday, when it really hit me. What will happen when summer's over? Did you really mean what you said yesterday before Tim got here? Do you think a long distance relationship will work?"

He was quiet for a moment looking out over the park as the clouds started to darken the sky. After a while he spoke slowly and quietly. "Mione I love you…I really do," he turned to face her, "and I will do anything in my power to make our relationship work." He saw a tear roll down her cheek and he wiped it away.

"I know Charlie, I love you too…but are you so sure we can do it? I mean you hardly see your family anymore, now I'm going to hardly see you. I don't know if I can do it." She got off the swing and walked over to a nearby tree, Charlie followed and pulled her into a backwards hug, pulling her back into his chest and resting his head on her shoulder. She was crying.

"Hermione, I can make this work, I swear, I'll write every day, and whenever I can get a couple days off I'll come home for a bit, although I think you should get your own place and I'll go there, then my mom won't know I'm home." They both chuckled lightly. "And maybe if you have some time off or something, I don't know if you got a job anywhere yet, but maybe you can come visit me, I'll pay for the portkey, and I'll arrange it. We can make it work. I swear we can. As long as you want it to." She turned around and leaned into him crying.

"Of course I want it to work! Why wouldn't I? This is the best thing that's happened to me. You're the nicest guy I've met. It's just, it's going to be hard."

"Of course it'll be hard, life's hard, you of all people should know that. But last I checked, Gryffindors don't back down from challenges. In fact, the last time I checked, Hermione Granger never backed down from a challenge." She smiled up at him.

"I never do." They stood in silence for a while just looking into each others eyes, Charlie kissed her softly and she buried her face in his neck. They stood there for a few minutes before Hermione spoke up again. "We have to plan something to get back at my brothers. After what they did last night, I can't believe that."

"I saw we find a large stick and you can beat 'em with it."

"Char-lie!" She laughed. He smiled, he loved it.

"What? I think it's a good idea, either that or you can poke them with it."

She laughed but suddenly stopped. Charlie looked her in her tinkling eyes as her smile broadened. Uh oh. "Ok, what brilliant idea do you have now?"

She only smiled as she pulled something out of her pocket, when Charlie looked at it questioningly she smiled, "Cell Phone" she hit a few buttons put it to her face and started talking after a minute.

"Hello? Holly? It's Hermione…I'm good thanks, How are you?" She continued to talk but as she was walking away Charlie couldn't hear exactly what she was saying, he heard her talk a bit about last night, but he didn't want to interrupt like he did with Scotty's email last night. As Hermione came bck over she said, "Ok, see you then!" She closed the ohine just as it started to rain. "come on Char, we better get back, I didn't realize how late it was…we've been here for almost five hours."

"Do you want to stop someplace to eat?"

"Sure! But lets hurry, I'm getting cold." He swung his sweater over her shoulders as they hurried to a nearby complex. "Maybe we can stop in the stores after and see if there's anything you think you're family might like…or your dad anyways." They chuckled.

A few hours after they finished eating, they returned to the Granger's house. As they walked in the kitchen, dripping wet, Mr. Granger rose from the table. Mrs. Granger just looked apologetically at her daughter before busying herself with dinner preparations.

"Ok, while you were gone, we have come up with a few…**house rules**…that I believe should be followed at **all times**. Scotty and Tim agree with me." He looked at Charlie but Hermione had already pushed past her father to look at the large piece of paper spread out on the kitchen table.

"What is all..." she trailed off as the doorbell rang. Her eyes brightened and she grinned as she ran to answer it. When she came back in she wasn't alone. Charlie looked at the girl who was beside her. She had long brown hair, but not real long that it's a super pain. Her eyes were a nice shade of blue and she was kind of short, just slightly taller then Hermione. You could tell that she was about the same age, grant a year, maybe two.

"Holly!" Scotty said surprised as he came around the table, he lean in and pecked her on the lips…Hermione made a vomiting gesture behind her back and Scotty tried to smack her. Hermione just backed up slightly.

"Oh! Charlie, this is my friend, and Scotty's **girlfriend**, Holly! Holly, this is my boyfriend Charlie."

"So this is Charlie huh? Hermione's told me a fair bit about you over the last, what, two days?" the girls chuckled and Scotty looked nervously at his sister, she was planning something.

"Oh mom, is it ok if Holly stays for dinner?"

"Of course Hermione."

"Ok, great!"

"Yea, that's great, we'll look at this stuff later," Scotty said as him and Tim started rolling up the paper on the table.

"Why not look at it now? If it's house rules, then I think Holly can look at it too, I mean, her and I grew up together, and she's been going out with Scotty for what, two years now?" Scotty's eyes widened as Hermione unrolled the paper, her eyes sparkleing more and more as she looked at the list before her. "Come on over Charlie, Holly, let's see what my father and brothers have come up with." As Charlie sat down beside her he looked at her face again, her eyes were twinkling and she had on a cheshire grin as she looked at Holly's quizzical look at Scotty. This was going to be fun.

**Ok…there's chapter 7, Now, I'm going away to my cottage for a while, I'm not sure how long, so I pln on updateing my other story before I go, and if I can, I might go to my neighbours and use her computer up north…Sigh…I'm sorry! PLEASE don't give up on my story…lol….I'll update ASAP! So keep checking!…won't be for at least a week though…Sorry! Ok, I want to thank IceAngel89 for offering to become Scotty's girlfriend and accepting the fact that I will be picking on her…Thanks! And check out her story, it's really good, The Marauders in Disneyland! It's funny….**

**Thanks to my AWESOME reviewers!**

**Col. Natalie Evans : I try to update frequently**

**ladyBlue Wolf : Everything is amuseing when it isn't happening to you lol!**

**Snapehermionelover : Oh I love the pink hair… stored that one away for safe keeping…cant wait…They need a MAJOR dose of reality…:D**

**IceAngel89 : I'm glad you enjoyed it so much:D I thought it was funny too. Great story by the way…Marauders in Disneyland…that's one I never thought Id see. I love it!**

**Chantelleeenator : Hope you feel better, and I like your idea…hmm…how to incorperate…hmmm…**

Shmigi Lover : You HATE me? Hate is such a strong word IRENA! (we're bffs if anyone else is reading this) Anyways…I forgot about ur vaca…muahaha…I can update the whole month of August without having to worry about ur reviews…muah ha ha…AW I'll miss u anyways….:'( I'll have no one to pick on….:D Anyways I'll try to update,…and try to find a puter on ur vaca….there must be one SOMEWHERE!

**jayne-ron-leo : Yea it was supposed to be funny…I don't have any brothers or sisters, so I'm relying on what my friends say and what happened to my cousins…:S**

**maraudermarshall : Of course they stood up for eachother…and I'm glad you liked it so much!**

**Jess5674 : Yea the stick…Maybe she can find a nice one on her walk…hmmm…**

**blackgem88: Yes I loved the breakfast stunt too… and Hermione and Charlie got some good revenge coming there way!**

**ChipEnchanted : Glad you like:D**

**Nia with the head of flame : I like her mom too! **

Sam's Firefly : You're one of the few people who mentioned Charlie's room mate…glad you caught it! I had gone to see Pirates of Carribean Dead mans Chest the night before I wrote that chapter…:D Yes…they are…evil…

**Again, Im sorry I won't be updateing for a while, but check after a weeks time!**

**COMING UP (after I get back from my vacation) : A list…revenge…and even, the END OF THE STORY…in a few chapter anyways!**


	8. The List, Holly, and a Plan

**Hey All I'm back, my vaca was great, sorry I haven't updated in a while, see I had a panick attack while I was away, sort of, see I'm addicted to FanFiction, and we don't have a computer up North at our cottage, so I was like, dieing without it. So when I got home I had to read a few stories and catch up! Sigh, I'm better now. So then I kind of got a writers block on what to add to this chapter, so I updated "What Happens When They Discover FanFiction" and posted a one-shot "A Marauder Style Birthday Party" Both you can find and read on my profile…so check them out! So now I am writing this story and making myself finish this chapter because my mom took away the internet box…she actually unplugged it, so I'm forcing myself to update, so as soon as I get the internet back I can post this, and maybe another chapter…so yea, enough about me and my lateness, I should be able to post a lot just before school, and probably on the weekends, I'm supposed to be getting braces, so my mom will take it easy on me and let me use the net as long as I don't have homework! So heres chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own this list, and Hermione's brothers, although I believe IceAngel89 is trying to steal Scotty from me, and even holly belongs to someone else…actually, she is IceAngel89…so yea, Scotty stealer! I made up the list though, idea courtesy of IceAngel89, again…shakes head thanks for the idea….keep up your story!**

**-Mrs. Charlie Weasley-that's me**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Holly turned her gaze away from Scotty and glanced at the paper. "So let me see if I understand, Scotty, Tim, and Mr. Granger have made up a list of 'House Rules That Must Be Followed At All Times!'?" She turned back to her boyfriend. "I guess I should learn these then, I mean, we're going out so I have to follow these rules too."

"I… you…we…it…" Scotty looked slightly terrified as he stuttered. Hermione answered for her brother.

"Well of course you and Scotty have to follow them, it says, **ALL** times! And if Charlie and I have to follow them, then I don't see any reason why Scotty and Holly shouldn't have to." She smiled wickedly at her brother and glanced quickly at Charlie. She winked.

"She's right Scott! Holly and you have to follow the rules too." Tim said sitting down beside his brother. Holly moved towards Scotty who… still looking a bit confused, pulled her to sit on his lap. Hermione's smile broadened.

"Ok, lets get this over with, I have things to do." Hermione said just as a snowy white owl flew through the window. "Oh, hold on a second." Hermione pulled the letter off Hedwig and unrolled it. Charlie glanced at Holly to see her reaction to the owl, she seemed untouched however. As Hermione read the letter, she glanced at Charlie, seeing his questionable look at Holly she filled him in. "Oh, I know muggles shouldn't know, but Holly is like my sister, and she was over here most of the time anyways, she knows I'm a witch and she's promised not to tell anyone." Charlie just nodded as Holly, Tim, and Scotty all looked over at him. Hermione rolled up the letter, her eyes twinkling even more. Charlie hadn't thought it was possible. "Sorry, lets continue." She glanced at everyone who was looking at her. "Just Ginny writing back, I wrote her a letter last night, and this morning Hedwig picked it up. Now can we read the list before supper." They all turned their attention back to the list, but Holly cut in.

"Why don't you just read it out loud Hermione, then if we're unclear on anything we can discuss it as a group." Everyone murmured in agreement and Hermione turned the paper so she could read it properly.

'_House Rules That Must Be Followed At All Times!'_

She read.

'_The following are a list of rules that must be followed while dating our daughter or sister. Shall any of these rules be broken there shall be a consequence for both party's involved. Not one single person alone is guilty, although we would probably go a little bit easier on our daughter because she is family.'_

Hermione paused and looked around the room, she grabbed a marker and added her own notes.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Changing it to '_our daughter AND SON', _it applies to both me and Scotty, and Tim as well I guess."

Scotty made an unidentifiable sound as he watched his sister make her corrections before continuing.

'_Rule #1_

_Absolutely NO KISSING!'_

"Ok stop!" Hermione said as she looked at her brother, she wasn't going to argue this directly to her father. "NO kissing? NONE?"

"Yes that's right." Her father said as Mrs. Granger pulled a chair up to join the conversation, she thought Hermione and Charlie might need a tad more back up.

"That's, well…that's just stupid!" She looked pleadingly at her mother. Mrs. Granger sighed.

"Albert, be reasonable, perhaps, a quick peck when none of you boys are looking. As well as a kiss on the cheek." She added the last part because she knew if they agreed to the first half they would all take turns staring at the young couple. Mr. Granger looked like he was deep in thought, and Hermione went to add the last bit to the end of the rule. She glanced quickly at the rest of the list and grabbed another piece of paper and began writing the new list out on a separate piece of paper, she already saw she would have to change rule number two as well.

"I suppose that's alright," Mr. Granger mumbled, recieveing a slight glare from Tim.

"NO snogging though," Tim said as his sister finished copying out the 'introduction' to the rules on the new sheet. "I don't need anyone snogging."

Hermione sighed as she added that to the rule and then turned to the original to keep reading.

'_Rule #2_  
_No Snuggling!'_

Hermione rolled her eyes and landed them on her father. "Honestly father! No _snuggling_? We are allowed to sit on the same sofa right? We should be allowed to _snuggle, _nothing too…what's the word…?" She twirled her wrist as she thought, resting her fingers on her forehead.

"How about, 'too suggestive'" Tim said after a minute of silence.

Hermione nodded, "so like…?"

"You're allowed to snuggle while watching a movie or something, but no lying down together, or snuggling while not paying attention to those around you." Tim added. Hermione nodded and then caught Charlies eyes. She jerked her head slightly to Scotty and Charlie turned his attention to him. Holly looked right at him and smiled.

"Any suggestions Charlie, or are we not allowed to suggest stuff," she added as she turned her head to face Scotty.

"Of course you can suggest stuff sweets. You should have a say." Scotty smiled nervously at her. Charlie suddenly realized what Hermione meant.

"How about, no sitting on eachothers laps." Scotty's head turned so fast to Charlie it looked liked it almost snapped off.

"I think that sounds good." Hermione said as Scotty started to abject.

"But I think…" everyone turned to him. Hermiones eyes looked like diamonds they were twinkling so much. "That that's a good idea…" he finished as his father nodded curtly at him. Hermione's smile faltered for a second as Holly slid off Scotty's lap and into the empty chair beside him. She smiled again and then continued writing.

"Ok, rule #3"

'_No Being Alone'_

"Ok, so if I'm in the kitchen Charlie isn't allowed to come in even if he's dieing of thirst? And we're dateing so we aren't allowed to go on a date by ourselves?"

"Well…"now her dad was stuttering. Mrs. Granger took over.

"No being alone in any rooms upstairs." She looked at her husband who nodded his apporoval, although he still looked slightly disappointed.

"Unless it's an emergency," Hermione added. Her mother nodded.

"Next!" Scoty said, sounding more and more depressed.

_'Rule #4  
No Hugging_

_Rule #5  
No Holding Hands'_

"Now really dad! That's just ridiculous!" She crossed them out completely on the original list.

"Now hold on a second! Hermione, I think it's a good rule!" Tim blurted out as she went to move on. Scotty glanced at his and Holly's entwined hands on the table.

"No hugging or holding hands? That sounds a bit unreasonable to me." Hermione said as she turned to Holly who turned to Scotty. Scotty now had her eyes, as well as his fathers and Tim's on him. He sighed releasing Holly's hand. She looked hurt. He ran his hand through his hair. How did he get in the middle of this?

"How about, "No holding hands for more then a minute at a time?" He asked squeezing Holly's hand gently. She pulled it away and folded them on her lap. He was in for it.

"Sounds good." Mrs.Granger said as her timer went off on the stove. She went to put her caserol in the oven, "Hugging is perfectly reasonable though." She then sat back down just as Hermione continued reading.

_'Rule #6_  
_No wearing pajama's to Breakfast.'_

"Oh god, I'll never be ready on time." Hermione said as she scribbled it onto the new list. She couldn't fight her father and brothers on _every_ rule.

"How about, Pajama's that reveal too much?" Holly asked. She knew Hermione wasn't a huge fan of this rule, there were times when Hermione would lounge in pajamas all day. Scotty trying to get back into Holly's good books agreed to this.

"Sounds great Sweets! We would be waiting forever for Hermione to get ready." Hermione stuck her tongue out at her brother and smiled gratefully at Holly.

"Ok, next…"

_'Rule #7_  
_No wearing someone else's pajama's.'_

Hermione chuckled. "If youre referring to the shirt I had on this morning, it's not pajama's, it's a shirt." Mrs. Granger cut in before her husband could.

"And I think that that top is alright to wear, it's long enough." Hermione didn't add this rule to the new list.

_'Rule #8_  
_No wearing clothing that is too revealing. (i.e. No tube tops, halter tops, short shorts, tank tops, low cut tops, etc.)'_

Holly looked at the mini skirt and halter top she was wearing, then up at Hermione. Hermione shrugged. Scotty turned to his girlfriend and then looked to his father. Mrs. Granger also looked at the tank top she was wearing. "No low cut tops, mini-skirts, or anything too revealing. Tank tops and halters should be fine as long as they're longer." She looked at Holly's skirt. "Holly don't worry about your skirt, its long enough."

"But no tube tops either." Mr. Granger said from the counter he was leaning on.

Hermione sighed. "But daddy I just got this really nice tube top today and…"

"No!"

"Fine." She wrote the new rule down and continued with the original list, this next one was definitely going to be negotiated.

_'Rule #9_  
_No staying out past ten o'clock.'_

"We're all over 18 dad! Ten o'clock is early!"

"I think it's reasonable Hermione."

"Twelve" she pleaded.

"Ten-Thirty"

"Eleven-Thirty?"

"Eleven"

"Eleven Thirty?"

He sighed, "Quarter after eleven, that's it! No more, no less."

"Fine she agreed and wrote it down before he could change his mind.

"Well," Holly said looking to Scotty, "there goes our date tonight. The movie doesn't start until Nine-twenty…two hours later it will almost be Midnight, by the time we get home." Scotty looked crushed as he looked at his father. Hermione looked apologetically at Holly who smiled sadly at her friend.

_'Rule #10_  
_No Nicknames.'_

Hermione started laughing. She knew this one was going to come up somewhere. Tim just looked at her. "I think that if they can't call you by your name then there is something wrong. Maybe they only use nicknames because they can't remember your name cuase they've been with too many people." Hermione rolled her eyes at Tim but turned her attention to Holly who was now glaring daggers at Scotty. Scotty was concentrating hard on the table in front of him.

"On second thought," he said slowly, "I think nicknames are alright."

"No," Tim said raising an eyebrow at Charlie who looked at Hermione.

"Look, as long as the person being called, or talked to is alright with the name there should be nothing wrong with it."

"I still don't think nicknames are all that great. Tim's right, it could be a cover up for past girlfriends an-"

"DAD!" Hermione said as she glanced a look at Holly, "Look, what about nicknames that have something to do with the persons name. I mean, I like the name "Mione, and I call Charlie Char, I see nothing wrong with that." She had to try and lead Scotty to fight for nicknames too, he called Holly Sweets, all the time. He wasn't biteing though.

"Fine, name related nicknames only." Mr. Granger turned from the table to get a drink as Hermione jotted down the next rule. This really was stupid she thought, why did they need house rules. She glanced at Holly who looked furious at Scotty, when she saw Hermione looking she tried to smile but Hermione caught her flinch.

"Next rule," Hermione said as her father set his glass down.

"That's all we have so far."

"Well I have a few."

"Like?"

"We are allowed to sit side-by-side when ever we feel like it. No more 'Late night interrogations". No following us everywhere we go. And No asking embarrassing questions."

Her father was quiet for a minute as he pondered these requests and nodded his head. Hermione added them to the list and then turned to her father again.

"What about some private time to say goodnight?"

"No." He glanced at his wife and stated again. "No. Whatever you need to say you can say aloud in front of us."

Mrs. Granger looked apologetically at her daughter. Hermione sighed and then read through the now complete one.

_**Granger House Rules**_

_The following are a list of rules that must be followed while dating any of the Granger children. Shall any of these rules be broken there shall be a consequence for both party's involved. Not one single person alone is guilty, although we would probably go a little bit easier on our relative because they are just that… family._

'_Rule #1_

_The only kissing allowed in front of everyone is on the cheek, if Mr.Granger, Scotty, or Tim are not looking, a quick peck on the lips shall be acceptable. NO Snogging. _

_Rule #2_

_Allowed to snuggle, but nothing too suggestive. (I.e. no laying together, sitting on eachothers laps. Etc.)_

_Rule #3_

_No being alone in any rooms upstairs unless it is an emergency._

_Rule #4_

_No holding hands for more then a minute at a time_

_Rule #5_

_No wearing pajama's to Breakfast that reveal too much._

_Rule #6_

_No wearing low cut tops, short shorts, mini-skirts, tube tops, or anything **too** revealing. Mrs. Granger can be the judge on that._

_Rule #7_

_No staying out past Quarter after eleven._

_Rule #8_

_Only nicknames that have something to do with the person's name are acceptable._

_Rule #9_

_We are allowed to sit side-by-side when ever we feel like it. _

_Rule #10_

_No more 'Late night interrogations'._

_Rule #11_

_No following us everywhere we go. _

_Rule #12_

_No asking embarrassing questions._

_Rule #13_

_Trust!_

"Why did you add that one?" Scotty asked as Hermione finished reading.

"You tell me." She looked at her brohers as they all rose. Hermione went and grabbed dishes to set the dining room table for dinner. Dinner went by slowly and quietly. Holly who was usually bubbly almost completely ignored Scotty. Instead she talked to Hermione and Charlie about different things from the wizarding world. After dinner Scotty went to walk Holly home. Before leaving Holly took Hermione and Charlie aside.

"I know what he did last night is wrong and he's going to have a fair bit of explaining to do, and he knows it. Don't worry, I'm sure I can get him to back down." She hugged them both and gave Hermione and air kiss on the cheek. They parted and Hermione headed towards the stairs, Charlie behind her. As both her parents were in the kitchen, and Tim was in his room, she stopped outside Scotty's room.

"I have to go reply to Ginny's letter," she whisperd leaning into him. "But tomorrow, I can show you around the neighbourhood a bit more if you like." He nodded and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry about everything downstairs. That list is just ridiculous, but as sorry as I feel for Holly, it goes for her and Scotty too. She promised me on the phone earlier that she would help us, and with her help I'm sure Scotty will come around soon too." She sighed and leaned in for a kiss. When they broke a few minutes later he whispered.

"It's worth it. I love you 'Mione."

"I love you too Char." She kissed him again before going back to her room. She flopped down backwards on the bed for a few minutes until she heard Hedwig scratching at her window. She let her in and gave her the bread that she had brought up from the kitchen. As Hedwig ate the bread Hermione scribbled a reply to her letter.

_Hey guys! Hope all is well. I'm glad you got my last two letters. I didn't think Hedwig would come back this morning when I called her. I'm glad you all agree with me. I talked to Scotty's girlfriend Holly. We've been friends since we were little, so she promised to help me. That should help swing Scotty to stop picking on Charlie. Your idea sounds great. Do you all understand what you have to do then? I've already set part of it into action, well I will tonight anyways, once Scotty gets home. Just make sure you know what your doing! Can't wait, this'll be fun. I'll fill Charlie in tomorrow on our walk. Love you all, Say hi to everyone!  
--Hermione xoxo_

She sealed the envelope and tied it to Hedwigs leg just as she heard Scotty come upstairs. As Hedwig flew off Hermione stopped her brother in the hall. "Scotty, come here." She lead him into Tim's room. Her brother sat up in his bed as the two entered and Hermione turned so she could look at both of them.

"Look I know you are both doing this to protect me, but I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself! Honestly. Please, if you really love me you'll understand and stop picking on Charlie."

"He's too old for you Hermione." Tim turned to Scotty as if looking for back up.

"You know we're only looking out for you right Hermione?"

She sighed. "Yea I understand." At first she looked like she was going to cry, but Scotty could tell it wasn't a tear that was twinkling in her eyes. She left the room and headed towards her own again, a slight smile spreading onto her face.

Her father and brothers really saw this as a battle. Some would have to sacrifice some things, including Scotty, and if it meant 'protecting' his little sister then he would. But Hermione knew he couldn't last forever. Her father might have been in the army, and Tim might run a boot camp, but Scotty loved Holly, and he loved his freedom as well. It was only a matter of time before he caved. But apparently he wasn't going to cave as easily as Hermione had thought. She was involved in a war previously too, and if they wanted a battle, who was she to back down.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chantelleeenator: Thanks…my trip was fun!**

**jayne-ron-leo : Yea….I think it should be funny!**

**Sam's Firefly : Yep…Dead mans chest was Goooooood…I think it was just as good as the first one…I dunno why some people didn't…but major cliffy! **

**imaj-natif : Glad the shirt worked for you:D Thnaks for the tips!**

**Snapehermionelover : Yes…I like the idea of Harry or the Twins helping revenge….:D**

**ChipEnchanted : Glad you like the idea for a second sequel! As for what Hermione's got planned out…you'll see:P**

**Col. Natalie Evans : Hermione's got some nice things…nice EVIL things in store…don't worry!**

**blackgem88 : I think Hermione always has been a LITTLE sneaky…just intelligently…lol**

**IceAngel89: Sounds like you're having fun…and sorry I mixed up the title there… The Marauders go to Disneyland...it's a great story people…CHECK IT OUT! Lol**

**Weasleytwinsarehott : Glad you liked it! And I LOVE you're name…**

**ladyBlue Wolf : What a compliment! Holly's gonna be a great help to Hermione and Scotty with revenge…for Scotty anyways…after all, there is a pretty big age difference there too…Hollys only like a year older then Hermione…and Scotty's 8 years older then her…Who knows…maybe Scotty will start to come around…**

**Insignificant-Raindrop : Thanks, it was a blast!…I'm glad you caught up too…hope you like!**

**Jess5674 : Well it was a good idea!**

**maerose899: Thanks**

**the Jersey Girl Next Door: Yes a list muah ha ha…**

**Mrs. St. John Allerdyce: Yep that's right… I'm glad you like it!**

**Jevanminx: I updated quickly! I usually hate cliffhangers too…but I couldn't finish the story in one day! So I had to leave a cliffy…sorry!**

**Kyo's Favorite Kitty : Yep, I'm going to finish it, and do a third story related to it.**

**-------------**

**So…any idea who Hermione's writing too...lol…I think she needs to get an owl…more mysterious! REVIEW!**


	9. The Countdown

**Hey All! Chapter 9 is done…I'm so happy…this is the fourth chapter I've posted in the last three days between this story and "What Happens When They Discover FanFiction".**

**I hope you like this chapter and in your review…see if you can guess who's at the door:P**

**Disclaimer : The usual…JKR owns everything from HP world…sigh….including Charlie…:(**

**-Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione awoke the next morning to a muffled shout. She was listening for a few seconds before she was up out of bed. It was a males voice and it sounded absolutely ticked off. She ran to her door and out into the hall, the voice sounded awfully familiar! She smiled to herself. Tim came out of his room grumbling about people waking him up at seven o'clock on a Saturday. Scotty and Charlie both came out of the room in front of them as well.

"What the hell." Scotty grumbled when he saw Tim standing there beside Hermione. "Who is that, it's not dad." Hermione had to smile when she saw Charlie standing there in his pajama bottoms and tight shirt. She suddenly caught the look on his face. He looked horrified! All four of them headed towards the stairs and Hermione could tell Charlie was anxious to see where the noise was coming from, or from who. As they reached the main floor and they all headed into the kitchen Hermione could hear Charlie mumbling.

"Oh God no. Please No!"

Hermione looked at him, she felt bad she hadn't told him! As they entered the kitchen, Tim and Scotty both threw their hands over their ears.

"What the hell is that!" Scotty yelled.

Mr. Grangers face was pitch white as the floating Red envelope finished it's shrieking.

"……so you BETTER STOP picking on him! Don't you thnk it's rude? Would you like us to treat HERMIONE like that? Would you? WELL? Think about what we said! We mean it!"

With that, the letter blew a raspberry at Mr. Granger and chewed itself up, the pieces landing all over the kitchen table. Mr. Granger just looked up at his daughter. The masculine voice still ringing in the room.

"What the bloody hell was that thing." Scotty asked again removing his hands from his ears. Mrs. Granger was staring at the pieces unsure of what to do with them. She didn't really think she wanted to touch them just yet.

"That," Hermione spoke slowly. "Was a Howler." Her brothers and father just looked at her blinking. Then Mr. Granger looked at Charlie standing behind her.

"You think that was funny? Having your brother send us…that!" Hermione looked at Charlie, he looked anything but humored. In fact, he looked mortified.

"I don't think he got his brothers to send that daddy." Now she felt bad, Charlie had nothing to do with the howler. "They tend to do that on their own. I couldn't imagine how they know what's been going on though." She truly looked innocent, minus that twinkle in her eye. Tim didn't notice it.

"HE probably sent them a bloody letter!" He said jabbing his finger towards Charlie.

"He couldn't have!" Hermione defended. "We don't have an owl!"

"But he probably does!" Mr. Granger said speaking up.

"Their family has ONE owl, and he's old. And Ron wouldn't let him bring Pig here. So how would he get the owl to come pick up a letter? Besides Scotty…has he ever written a letter? You share a room with him!"

Scotty just shook his head. Tim suddenly cut in. "Fine what ever, just, everyone go change." He was looking at Hermione's 'WEASLEY' top…well… Charlie's top that Hermione was wearing. "We're already breaking a rule. He jabbed his thumb at the paper hanging off the fridge before moving to leave the kitchen, sending one last death glare at Charlie. Hermione smiled at Charlie before going to pick the papers off the table. Her mother whimpered.

"It's ok mom, they aren't dangerous. Its just a good thing you opened it…it would have exploded otherwise." Charlie followed Tim out of the kitchen as her father started mumbling about crazy, dangerous, magic. He suddenly realized that Scotty was behind him. He was trapped between the Granger brothers, on a stairwell, well everyone else was in the kitchen. They could kill him without any witnesses. Yikes, trapped! Tim suddenly stopped in front of him and Scotty walked into the back of him.

"What the hell are you stopping for Tim?"

"God Scotty, don't we have a temper this morning. I think we should have a word with dear old Charlie before we depart…"

"Oh go leave him alone Tim!" Scotty said as he pushed past the two and continued up the stairs. Tim just stared after him. Charlie blinked. Did Scotty just…stick up for him? Just slightly, but still! Did he? Charlie realized that he now had a path to get through and followed Scotty up the stairs before Tim could block him again.

"Hey. Charlie! What ever your brother said I don't think it was good. But if there's a record of violence in your family I don't want my baby sister being around that!" Tim shouted after him. "Remind your brothers in their next letter that if they EVER try anything on Hermione, we will hurt them, no matter how many there are." Charlie stopped before going into Scotty's room to grab his clothes.

"You know Tim. My family would never dream of hurting Hermione. She's like another sister to my brothers, a sister to Ginny, and my parents see her like a second daughter. I think what you and Scotty and your father are doing is hurting her more right now." He turned to go into the room but Tim grabbed the back of his shirt and spun him around.

"DON'T say my family is hurting her in anyway!" Scotty came out of the room just as Hermione started climbing up the stairs, she could hear Scotty reply to something Tim had said, she didn't know what though.

"Tim! Leave him alone for five minutes ok!" Scotty let Charlie into the room before slamming the door in his brother's face. Hermione smiled her Cheshire grin. Maybe Holly had gotten through to Scotty. He was sticking up for Charlie a bit. She waited until Tim went into his room, not wanting to be seen by him, before she continued up the last few steps. She went to her room to change as the smell of bacon drifted up the stairs. She looked at her watch 7:22. Nine hours and Thirty-eight minutes!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a quiet breakfast, Hermione and Charlie went for another walk. As they were leaving Scotty came out of the house again.

"Hey Scotty…going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Holly's. I got to see if she's still mad at me." He grumbled as he passed his sister.

"Tell her I said 'Hi'!" Hermione said, receiving a glare from her brother. Charlie chuckled quietly as Scotty vanished around the corner. Hermione and him started off in the opposite direction.

"So what exactly is Holly going to do?"

"Well she did her main part yesterday at the 'list reading'. She was going to go along with anything on the list, hopefully convincing Scotty to change some things on it. That didn't work too well, but she talked to him on their walk home yesterday…I'm not sure what she said, but I think it might be starting to work."

"Yea, Scotty was telling Tim to back off and leave me alone for a bit, this morning." Hermione nodded. "Wait 'Mione, you knew about the list?"

"When I went to go tell my parents yesterday that we were going for a walk, my dad was just getting paper off the shelf, and Tim was saying something about house rules. I assumed that that was what they were going to make. So I mentioned it to Holly and told her roughly what time we would be back. She just watched out her window and came over as we did. She only lives a little more than a block away, we went right past her house yesterday." Charlie nodded. Hermione looked at her watch again as they passed an old church. 9:49… Seven hours Eleven minutes. "So Charlie, I thought I should probably fill you in now…" He looked at her as her smile broadened and eyes twinkled, taking everything in that he could before her brothers completely killed him.

He memorized how her hair was curly, but not bushy. It had calmed down since he had first met her. She was wearing faded ripped jeans that fit her waist nicely. She wasn't overweight, but she wasn't as thin as a board either. Her red sleeveless t-shirt stopped at the top of her jeans, leaving a slight line of flesh, but not enough that it was breaking a rule. She had on a light eye shadow that sparkled along with her eyes, and her lips were twisted into her Cheshire grin. She looked so beautiful.

"Oh no…now what?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…so, we figured it would be a good idea anyways." She looked at him expectantly. He had interrupted her a few times, making it longer then she thought it would to explain everything to him.

"You're evil."

She smiled even wider. "After spending seven, almost eight years with Harry and Ron…and after spending seven summers with your brothers, it starts to rub off." He laughed at her.

"I dunno 'Mione…I think it's…great revenge yes…but…kind of…not _dangerous_, but…yea...no...no...pretty much dangerous. For me any watys..." He licked his lips.

She laughed as he finished. "I think it's a great idea…what better way for revenge?" Her eyes were twinkling so much it was scary.

"I dunno." They continued walking through the park and when they came to the edge she stopped him and leaned into him.

"Please Charlie." Just as their lips met they heard a small cough behind them. They both wheeled around to see Scotty and Holly sitting on a bench not to far away. Scotty was looking slightly sick as he watched his little sister pull her arms from Charlie's neck frowning. Holly glared at her boyfriend again in a '_great going you big git_' sort of way.

"Hi Scotty, hi Holly!" Hermione said dryly as she grabbed Charlie's hand and dragged him over to the two. For the first time since he got here, he was about to really kiss Hermione, without her brothers or father looking at him in hopes that he would spontaneously combust. Then Scotty came along, ruining his chance…again. He looked at his watch on his free hand. 10:52…Six hours and eight minutes.

"By the way 'Mione…" she looked at him. "You really are the smartest witch of your age. Nice idea." She smiled, the twinkle returning to her eye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four sat in the park for a bit before Holly suggested going to the movie. "There's a show starting at 1:20…We could go get some lunch first, and then head on over!"

"Sounds good." Hermione said. "Charlie's never seen a movie before…right?"

"A what?"

"It's like those video's my dad showed you when we irst got here…except they are based on a story and not me. Plus they are showed in a special building on a really big TV…"

She continued to explain to him what a movie was as Holly started leading the way towards the collection of fast food places.

"How's pizza sound?" She asked as Hermione finished.

"Sounds good. Charlie? Scotty?"

"Sure."

"Doesn't matter."

Hermione called home to tell her parents where they were and Holly did the same. After grabbing a pizza they headed off to the theatre to catch a quick movie. The 1:20 show was sold out, so they grabbed tickets for the 2:00 one and headed over to the mall to kill some time.

"Hey!" Holly said as she read a sign outside the music store. "There's a carnival coming this weekend. We should go!"

"A what?"

"A carnival. There are all these rides to go on. And really good food, games, prizes…it's a lot of fun! I haven't been to one in a long time!" Hermione said excitedly!

"Sounds good. It'll be good to see." Charlie smiled as they headed back to the theatre. As they exited the movie theatre Hermione suddenly decided to rush them home.

"What's the rush?" Scotty asked.

"Nothing…just, I'm sure mom will want to start supper soon!" She glanced at her watch…4:19…Forty-one minutes.

Mrs. Granger invited Holly to stay for dinner again, and at 4:57 they all sat down at the table……Hermione checked her watch again

_3_

"How come there's so much food tonight?" Mr. Granger asked as he piled some potatoes onto his plate. Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter…Hermione had told her to make extra…

_4:58…2_

"I don't know…I just felt like making a little extra," As Scotty and Holly sat down Hermione checked her watch again. She still hadn't put anything on her plate, unlike all the others…

_4:59…1_

"Hermione dear? Is something wrong?"

"No mom…everything looks just perfect…" All of a sudden the clock went off…as the fifth and final chime rang out their was a loud _CRACK_ and banging at the door. Everyone looked around as Hermione ran to answer it…her eyes twinkling and a Cheshire grin spreading onto her face.

As they all came out of the kitchen Hermione flew the door open…"Oh my gosh! What a surprise! It's so nice of you to drop in!"

"Hey Hermione…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So... who is it? Guess who's at the door? THINK! Who was Hermione corresponding with last night...think of the letters? Leave a REVIEW...and let me know! PLEASE! **

**100 house points to anyone who guesses correctly!**

**Thanks to all these awesome people who left a review last chapter:**

**Chantelleeenator : I'm glad you like the chapter! **

**SiriuslyPadfoot101 : Love your name! Great ideas…I thought about it! You'll see…**

**Snapehermionelover : Glad you liked it so much:D Good ideas too, not mentioning any names. They know what she is, but they woldnt think of her doing anything to them…wouldn't THINK.**

**Kyo's Favorite Kitty : I hope I updated quick enough. Glad you like the last chapter!**

**Fahzzyquill : Little brothers can be just as deadly and scary as big one!**

**IceAngel89 : thanks again for yet ANOTHER great idea…Howler…hee hee…I loved it! And have fun at school:P**

**Sam's Firefly : Yea…they definitely wouldn't know what hit 'em!**

**Drama Queen Girl : I will**

**Mrs. St. John Allerdyce : I'm glad you like it!**

**Weasleytwinsarehott : I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! **

**Col. Natalie Evans : Yea, 18 legal in their world and Hermione's…it was legal in 'Miones world when she was 17, so they have absolutely no say.**

**COMING UP: A surprise guest (guess who it is people!) Revenge...a carnival...and shortly...THE END OF THE STORY! Muah ha ha**


	10. SURPRISE or SurprisES

**MUAH HA HA! IM SO EVIL…EVIL I TELL YOU EVIL! Sorry…got carried away there…I'm SO sorry that it took me so long to update….but between back-to-school shopping, and some cleaning, and my other story…well I kind of got side-tracked…Anyways, I set up a MSN space account and it has a TON of Harry Potter Display Pictures on it…I have no life so yea…that's what I do…write stories and look at hp pics…ANYWAYS! I'll post the link to my space on my profile…PLEASE look at it and leave a message or something….it won't be the best sight yet, I just got it and I dunno how to put up unique backgrounds yet…so yea! Anyways… sorry I left the last chapter as a cliffy! But I can't lie…it WAS fun…Muah ha ha…anyways…great guesses by those who guessed…AND I even got some good ideas! Any who…on with the story…I think I left you all hanging long enough…**

**Ok…I planned to update this on the weekend, but my best friend came over and we watched all four Harry Potter movies that night after we did about twenty quizzes…so we didn't get any sleep so I didn't really feel like typing…especially since I still had homework (Questions about an article called "Homework is Killing Our Kids" isn't that Ironic:P)… I mean we STARTED the fourth movie at 5:45 AM! So I'm doing it today…and Im DETERMINED to get it up and posted today because I don't have homework….well I do but that's not due till Monday….so I'm working on this…. I feel bad for not updateing but I had bbasket ball tryouts on Monday…Obedience school and a ton of homework on Tuesday…. Basketball practice on Wednesday…. I MADE THE TEAM! YAY! Touch football Tryouts on Thursday…and I just got back from a basketball tournement…where I played pretty good might I add:P I blocked this one girl and she send me flying onto the ground and her elbow got me right in the gut! Butr its funny cuz Im so tall….but its good cuz my coach is always saying I'm too nice…I have to be MORE AGGRESSIVE! Anywho… I'm HOPING it gets up!**

**Disclaimer: If you seriously think I'm JKR…you need a head transplant…sorry I'm hyper today! If you think I'm JKR…well then I'm flattered you think that…yea that's what I meant!**

**-Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of a sudden the clock went off…as the fifth and final chime rang out their was a loud _CRACK_ and banging at the door. Everyone looked around as Hermione ran to answer it…her eyes twinkling and a Cheshire grin spreading onto her face.

As they all came out of the kitchen Hermione flew the door open…"Oh my gosh! What a surprise! It's so nice of you to drop in!"

"Hey Hermione! How's Summer going?"

"Everything ok?" His eyes darted to Mr. Granger who was standing behind Charlie…who had a slight smile on his face. You could tell however that Charlie was trying to decide if this new arrival was good or not. He smirked as he pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione got a kiss on each cheek from the two boys, and when she turned around her family were looking at her like she had grown two heads.

"Oh! Mom! Dad! Tim-Scotty-Holly," she said the last part quickly as her mother came forward. Hermione had told both Mrs. Granger and Holly about the "unexpected arrival"…and Charlie too of course…so Mrs. Granger was first to recover from the shock of having the two red heads here.

"Mom, this is…um…" she looked at the two for help…

"I would be Fred," Fred said as he extended his hand to her.

"And I would be George" George added as he did the same.

Mrs. Granger smiled and shook their hands quickly…she wasn't much for shaking hands…but she didn't really know them…yet.

"Right!" Hermione said coming forward again. "That's Fred, and this is George…"

"No I'M Fred and THAT's George!"

"Right…THAT'S George and THIS is Fred," she said correcting herself as Holly came forward to say Hi.

"Guys, this is my mom, and this is Holly! Holly and I have been friends since…what? Grade 1?"

"Yea I think so…1 or Senior Kindergarden…" She said shaking hands with Fred, or was it George?

"Pleasure!"

Hermione rolled her eyes behind the twins back and Holly hid her chuckle. "Holly's also going out with my brother Scotty…" she summoned the rest of her family forward as the twins glanced at eachother…their smiles growing larger. Charlie caught this look…

"Soo, what could my dear brothers be doing in this part of town?" He asked in a mock sweet sort of voice…

"CHARLIE!" Fred said ignoring Mr. Granger's outstretched hand to go hug his brother.

"What a pleasure…" George said doing the same to Tim's outstretched hand.

"To see you…" Fred continued

"We were just…"

"In the neighborhood…"

"So we looked you two up…"

"And…"

"Here we are!" They finished together and Holly hissed in Hermione's ear…

"Do they do that often?"

"All the time." Hermione sighed as her Cheshire Grin faltered for a second. Sure having the twins here would be a…little…trying on her nerves, but it sure was going to be FUN having them there to back up Charlie…she couldn't wait!

"We were just going to sit down for supper boys, why don't you join us. It's a good thing I made extra," Mrs. Granger said as a small version of her own grin appeared on her face. Mr. Granger and Tim watched as the Twins followed the rest of the family into the kitchen.

"Something's up dad…"

"I know…this is going to be… interesting…" Mr. Granger sighed as he followed his family and the three Weasley brothers into the kitchen. Tim stood there for a few moments thinking and then went to follow, but at that moment his mobile phone rang.

"Hello? Hey what's up? Is everything ok?" Charlie, who was just about to pop his head into the hall to see what was taking Tim…on Mrs. Grangers request of course…he would never do it willingly…heard him talking and froze. "Yea I'm fine…Hermione's boyfriend's brothers just showed up. I dunno why! Why would I know? Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Honest. Look, never mind about me…are you ok? Nothing's wrong is it? I'll be back at the camp soon I promise…no you can't come here! Because….you know da…darn well why!" Charlie approached Tim quietly…he was too absorbed in the conversation to notice though. "I swear I'll be home soon…as soon as I can shake this guy off of…no its not the same! I know what love is…"

Charlie had to cover his mouth to stifle the snort that came from his throat. Tim still didn't notice he was there.

"Yes he's nice to her…but…No he hasn't done anything to hurt her…at least not that I kno…YES she seems happy…but…h…I…I know! It's not the same ok! Look I got to go…"

Charlie backed up slowly to stand in the doorway; a grin creeping onto his face…Hermione's Cheshire grins must be rubbing off on him…

"Yes I love you too…don't hesitate to call anytime…any day…I don't care if it's two AM… my phone will be on…No you cant have the house number…BECAUSE! Yes…I will, I know…Love you too…say hi to him for me…I'm positive! Ok…I know you are too…but I'm rite… Talk to you later, call if you need anything and remember that Will is at the camp if you need something…. he'll be happy to help…I told him to…alright…bye…" He closed his phone and turned around. Charlie had to blink to make sure he saw correctly…Tim looked happy…happy…but sad at the same time… like he had just gotten fired…at his wedding…as soon as he saw Charlie however, his stern face returned. "What do you want." He asked sending killing curses at Charlie through his eyes…it didn't work though…(don't worry girls!)

"Your mom sent me to see what was keeping you…"

"Oh…"

Charlie tuned to go back into the kitchen but glanced over his shoulder before pushing the door open, "Oh and Tim. I've never done anything to hurt Hermione, and I never will… And both of us are happy…" As he disappeared through the door Tim paled and he heard him ask…

"How much did you hear?" Charlie only smiled as the door closed behind him. Hermione looked questioningly at him but turned her attention back to the twins who were explaining to her family about how they started their own joke shop. As Tim entered the kitchen they were just wrapping up.

"So business is going well…"

"Best shop in Diagon Ally!"

"You've been there before with Hermione haven't you?"

"You should come again and…"

"Stop by the shop!" Holly and Mrs. Granger both laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes as they finished together.

"Tim! What took you so long? Was that your phone I heard?"

"Huh? Oh yea mom it was." He glanced sideways at Charlie, "just some things I had to clear up for work." He then started on his potatoes, not really paying attention. As he ate he could see the twins looking up at him…they were kind of creepy, he would deffinately have to keep an eye on them.

As dinner started to wrap up, Hermione took a sip of her milk and glanced at her brother quickly, sending the milk back into the glass as she started laughing. "OH MY GOD TIM! What did you DO to your HAIR!"

As Hermione covered her mouth laughing, the rest of the table turned their attention to the oldest of the Granger siblings. Holly, Scotty, Fred, George, and Charlie all burst out laughing. Mrs. Granger was trying hard to conceal her laughter, and Mr. Granger was looking at Tim like he had grown two heads.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Tim picked up his spoon to see if he could get a small reflection, and maybe an idea about what was wrong, but as soon as the spoon flashed past his face he knew what was wrong. He sprang from his seat and ran into the hallway and to the mirror. His blonde spiked hair was a bright lime green! Tim almost screamed…he loved his hair! "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!" He shouted to no one in particular. He stormed back into the kitchen and Charlie and Mrs. Granger stopped laughing…although this was very hard for Charlie. Tim with Bright lime hair was not a sight to not laugh at! Mr. Granger looked outrage and Tim rounded on Charlie right away.

"Fix it!" he almost growled. Charlie looked at his twins smirking faces…oh god they were going to get him into even deeper trouble then he was in!

"Um, yea ok…" Charlie rose and caught the look from Hermione, he licked his lips quickly… then walked past his brothers, grabbing the candies and counter curse candies from their hands. It was easy candy to understand… Fred and George had explained it to him before, and they had even used one on Fleur on her wedding day. She had flipped out and they were lucky Mrs. Weasley even let them leave the house to go… but the counter curse candies were so easy to understand that by the time Charlie got to the base of the stairs he knew which one would reverse Tim's hair. Tim followed him to the upstairs bathroom, and Charlie glanced three extendable ears follow them up…Fred, George, and Hermione!

"Ok," Charlie said handing Tim a purple candy. "This should fix it!" Tim grabbed the candy without even saying thank-you and popped it into his mouth. His hair grew a few inches flowing over his face and became a brilliant shade of purple. Tim rounded on Charlie again.

"Oops…sorry…here." As soon as Tim swallowed the orange candy he yelled out!

"MY HAIRS AT LEAST 6 inches longer and I look like I have a tiger on my head!"

Charlie sighed…this hair actually suited Tim. After Tim's hair changing to a pink Afro, a waist length baby blue, and a bald head died red in the area where the hair should have been… Charlie decided it was _probably_ time to give Tim the correct counter curse candy. He fished the white one out of his pocket and handed it to Tim, who grew a brilliant white beard. Charlie silenced his laughs.

"CHARLIE!"

"Ok, sorry…these things can be confusing, and I don't have the box to help me out!" He hushed his laughter as he finally gave Tim the blondish colored one and his hair returned to normal. As soon as it was his own hair again, he stormed out of the bathroom and to his room slamming the door. Charlie followed.

"You're welcome Tim!" he said through the door, at least he thought he did, but it opened so fast that Charlie wasn't sure.

"I'M WELCOME! Why should I be THANKING YOU! You're the one who tuned my hair a million different colors!"

"I'm ALSO the one who helped you turn it back remember!"

"It wouldn't have BEEN that color if you hadn't changed it in the first place!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Oh so your brothers! That makes it better! Why the hell did you call them here anyways! It's not your place!"

"I DIDN'T call them here! They just showed up ok!"

"Whatever! Point is it was your family members that did this…therefore, a thank-you is the LAST thing you're going to get!"

"They probably wouldn't be dong things like this if you and Scotty weren't being an arse!"

"Things!"

Charlie was mad now…and he wasn't done. "You know Hermione and I are happy, and earlier on the Tellytone you said you know what love is…" Tim paled as Charlie brought up the phone conversation… "But you don't, cause if you did, you would leave Hermione and me alone…. don't you see how upset she's getting…we LOVE EACHOTHER…and no matter what I'm sticking around…whether you like it or not!" As Charlie turned around Tim called after him.

"Her last boyfriend said he cared about her too…"

"Yea well, I'm not Krum…I actually love her!" Charlie took off into Scotty's room and slammed the door…Tim's door slammed down the hall at the same time. The three extendable ears retracted down the stairs to where two red heads and a brunette were standing. Hermione had tears shining in her eyes and Fred and George each put an arm around her shoulder.

"I can't believe he said that to Tim…"

"Well Hermy…he really does care about you. " Fred said as he squeezed her shoulders.

"Yea…I've never seen Charlie like this before…he can usually keep his temper under control…working with dragons and all…except if someone makes fun of the family….or someone he really cares about."

"Then he can only take so much before blowing up in there face."

Hermione smiled softly as the tears dripped off her cheeks. She sure hoped Chalrie cared about her…she really was in love with him. She whipped the tears off her eyes as her mother, Scoty, and Holly came put of the kitchen.

"I take it dinner's over." Scotty said spotting the look on his sisters face.

"Yea…I think its time for bed…I'm kind of tired. Maybe some fresh air first…" She looked at Holly who smiled.

"Why don't you walk me home…"

"I'm coming too…" Scotty said. He didn't want his sister and girlfriend making any more plans… he knew they already had one…. he just didn't know what it was.

Hermione sighed… "Fine…but Fred and George might as well come too then….we can show them the neighbourhood."

"Just make sure you don't stay out to late." Mrs. Granger said as she returned to the kitchen. "Oh…and when you return… Scotty you can go bunk with Tim in his room and let the twins stay in your room with Charlie."

Scotty went to protest but Holly elbowed him in the ribs, "Fine mother." He disappeared through the door and Holly, Hermione, and the twins followed.

Upstairs, Charlie threw himself onto Scotty's bed, putting his elbows on his knees and dropping his head into his hands. What made him blow up at Tim…what was it that triggered it. Yes Tim had really got him upset earlier when he said Charlie and Hermione weren't in love…they were…weren't they? Charlie rubbed his forehead. Tim had insulted his family…and in a way he had unintentionally insulted Hermione…she was the reason the twins were here. So was that why he blew up at Tim? He ran his hand down his face and frowned. He loved Hermione didn't he? He had said countless times that he had, he wasn't afraid to say it…it came naturally. Was that bad? Was that good? Why was he so upset? Why was he asking himself so many questions? Was this what love did to you? WAS he in love? It's such a strong word! He shook his head to clear it, stood, and started paceing back and forth. What was Hermione doing to him…he had just flipped out on her eldest brother….that was bad…that was very, very, bad! Tim had gone to boot camp…he ran one! Mr. Granger had been in the army…and Tim was definitely going to tell him. Charlie licked his lips. He was screwed… now they would really hate him. They wouldn't want anything to do with Charlie! Hermione wouldn't be allowed to be with him…did he want her to? This was technically her fault…if she hadn't called the twins here they wouldn't have started this mess. No! It wasn't Hermione's fault at all... it was Fred and Georges…they ruined his chance with Hermione. Stupid brothers got to get involved in everything! Why would Hermione even want to be a part of his family now? Whoa…wait… a part of his FAMILY! What WAS he thinking? She was eighteen…he was twenty-six…and he was going back to Romania at the end of the month…that was a problem. But he had promised Hermione that they would still be together…he said he wouldn't hurt her…but did he mean it? Of course he did! Right? He wasn't going to hurt Hermione…not like Krum had…he wasn't Krum! _Very good Charlie… you figured out your name! Good job._ He sighed. His brothers! They ruined it…would ruined be the word? Maybe saved? Did they save him from being stuick with her family? Could he have handled being a part of her family? Where was FAMILY coeing from...he didn't want that yet! Did he? If he did, his brothers ruined it...or did they? He would have blown up at Tim eventually anyways…he really was being an arse! But was it perhaps the family comment that made Charlie furious? Or the fact that Tim didn't want Hermione and Charlie together? Hmmm….?

"Oh God Hermione," Charlie mumbled as he ripped off his shirt and pants. "what are you doing to me?" He pulled on some pajamas and climbed into bed. Thoughts ringing threw his head as he drifted of to sleep…

_I love Hermione ... ... ... _

_Right?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IceAngel89 : Schools always fun! LOL….not….So…you thought Ginny was at the door? Nope…sorry…but 40 points for being in the same family…I'm hyper! …:( Good guess though! I know it seemed that way, she did write to Ginny…But she wrote two letters…And she replied to one from the twins!**

**the Jersey Girl Next Door : I'm updating, I'm updating!**

**SiriuslyPadfoot101 : I'm sorry…stop crying…please? Enough guesses? LOL…ok…NOT Harry and/or Ginny…so no points….NOT Tim's Boss/Girlfriend… but a good idea! NOT Mr. Grangers mother or father…BUT you just gave me a REALLY GOOD IDEA! THANK YOU…. So… That leaves your final guess….well actually it was your second guess but yea…THE WEASLEY TWINS! YAY…but since you took four guesses…one other one before this one…I'll give you 90 House points….Great job though!**

**Hokeypokeylol : I'm glad you like it:D:D**

**Dauby : Glad you like it.,…No guess?**

**Jealous of Hermione : I'm sorry….I'm not usually a fan of cliffies…but now I know why authors love em so much! THEY'RE EVIL! MUAH HA HA HA HA! Sorry…I'll try to update a lot!**

**Maraudermarshall : Not Ginny…yet! Good guess though! Same Family…40 points!**

**Kyo's Favorite Kitty : YEAH…Go Scotty…although Holly deserves most credit there!**

**Weasleytwinsarehott : A visit from the Weasleys…but WHICH Weasleys? The Twins of course…disasterous duo…or Disasterous HOT duo!…:D 40 points!**

**mrs. stella malfoy : I'm glad you like the story so much…I'll update each chapter ASAP…promise!**

**Mrs. St. John Allerdyce : You didn't say WHICH WEASLEY! Oh well 40 points:D I feel generous!**

**Drama Queen Girl : Thank you…I like writing Cliffhangers!**

**Snapehermionelover : LOL….The ENTIRE FAMILY…I don't think she would do that to her mother… but 40 points…close enough! Good idea too…again!**

**DracosFairyPrincess : Nope! Not Ron…but close...same family! 40 points! I'm feeling hyper and generous!**

**Go your own way : Which Weasley? 40 points:D**

**Smiles28 : Glad you like it!**

**Col. Natalie Evans : Not Mrs. Weasley…but good guess…same Family…40 points!**

**Mandrake Queen : AGAIN! WHICH WEASLEY? 40 points**

**brokenheart10 : Which brothers? There's lots of brothers! LOL 40 points!**

**jellybean839 : Not Ginny, or all the Weasleys…Hermione wouldn't do that to her mother just yet!….hint hint…40 points though for guessing in the family! Glad you like the story!**

**ladyBlue Wolf : Yes it IS one of the Weasleys…two to be exact, not Harry though…40 points!**

**jayne-ron-leo : Yes, Holly's really getting through to Scotty…:D I think most of us are glad…can't wait!**

**Sam's Firefly : YES two of the Weasleys! Not Ginny and Ron though…40 points for guessing in the family…I said THE END was COMING UP SOON! I think I have at least four more chapters…maybe more…and then ANOTHER SEQUEL! YAY!**

**blackgem88 : NOPE, not Ginny or Harry…or even RON!…although that would be funny… 40 points for guessing in the family! GOOD JOB! I'm glad you love my story!**

**Fahzzyquill : Nope! Not Gin…good guess though, and in the family…40 points!**

**Rucha : NOPE…not Ginny yet! Or all the Weasleys…40 points for being in the family!**

**Bonnie : Guess whos at the door! Lol! Thanks for the review :D**

**cammy77 : Not Ginny, Not Harry, Not Ron!….BUT…. IT IS THE TWINS! YAY! 80 points for taking 4 guesses…and not having the twins in the top two….but n e ways… Good job!**

**DuplicatePenNameHere : Nice name….The Weasleys? Which Weasleys? 40 points!**


	11. Just Like Old Times

**OK PEOPLE! In your review… Im a Sirius Fanatic… dyu thionk I should change my name to Padfoots Gal… Sirius Lives… or Mrs. Sirius Black-thats me? I think the third one will be better because it's like this one…except it's Sirius Black instead of Charlie Weasley!**

**Oh…and I hope this updates good… I hadn't planned on it… this chapter sort of popped out while I was working on the next chapter… and I had some free time today surprisingly… I didn't write yesterday because I got BRACES… YAY…. Right? Well… I dunno why… but I'm happy! I never liked my smile… the braces ARE starting to hurt though…**

**Check out my MSN Space… it's on my profile and has lots of HP pics…and Pirates of the Caribbean… and randomness…**

**-Mrs. Sirius Black-that's me…. Sounds good**

**-Mrs. Padfoot….nah**

**-Padfoots Gal….**

**-Mrs. Charlie Weasley-that's me**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Oh God Hermione," Charlie mumbled as he ripped off his shirt and pants. "What are you doing to me?" He pulled on some pajamas and climbed into bed. Thoughts ringing threw his head as he drifted of to sleep…

_I love Hermione ... ... ... _

_Right?_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hermione, Scotty and the twins got in just after 10 that night. All four headed straight upstairs. Scotty snuck quietly into his room and grabbed a pair of pajamas, Charlie was in a restless sleep, tossing and turning a bit… he was muttering under his breath. Scotty showed the twins were to set-up their sleeping bags, and disappeared into the hall. As he passed the bathroom his sister came out. Scotty looked at her, already in her pajamas, hair pulled backed…Hermione had grown up. She had a twinkle in her eyes, but not one of mishief… one he saw countless times when he looked in the mirror and his mind drifted to Holly. He stopped outside Tim's room looking at her.

"Goodnight Scott" she said as she opened her door.

"You really love him don't you."

She stopped in her tracks and just stared into her room, thinking. Slowly, she turned to face her brother.

"You know Scotty…I think I might…"

"Don't think Hermione… you do that too much." She looked at him as he continued. "Follow your heart… it'll answer any questions you might have about life… sometimes, it'll answer better than your brain will." He turned to open Tim's door, but Hermione stopped him.

"How did you know that you loved Holly?"

Scotty looked at his sister for a moment, "I don't know… I just knew." Sensing that his sister wanted more of an answer… she WAS staring at him with a quizzical look on her face… he removed his hand from Tim's door.

"Let me change and get ready for bed, and then I'll meet you in your room and we can talk… ok?" She nodded as he turned towards the bathroom door instead.

A few minutes later Scotty knocked on his sister's door. "Hermione?" He creaked it open and looked in. She wasn't there. "Typical" he said as he plopped into her desk chair. His eyes drifted though her room. It looked almost the same as he could remember it from when they were little. He would wake up at night and hear her tossing and turning. He would sneak into her room and gently wake her from her nightmare, and sit on the edge of her bed. If it was cold, and their parents were both soundly asleep, he would creep downstairs and make them both a hot chocolate… bringing the bag of marshmallows along with him back to her room. The two of them would sit up half the night just talking. They would share secrets, laugh, and eat marshmallows through most of the night.

Even when they were both older… before Hermione went to Hogwarts, they would get together at least once a week and eat marshmallows and drink hot chocolate… sometimes bringing more goodies and snacks with them. It had been on one of those nights – just before Hermione had gotten her letter – that Scotty had first told Hermione that he was starting to get a crush on Holly. Hermione only smiled… Holly had liked Scotty for over four years… of course Hermione hadn't told him that… not until their final night of chatting… the summer before her fourth year… they had only gotten one night to talk that summer. She had only come home for a while before she went to the Weasley's for the quiditch world cup. In fact, now that Scotty thought about it… Charlie had been the one who picked Hermione up.

They had stayed up the whole night that one time… talking right until dawn… they hardly saw each other anymore, they had a lot to catch up on… plus Hermione was 14… Scotty was 22… it was slightly awkward. But none-the-less, Hermione was the reason Scotty had dug up his nerves and asked Holly out… of course he waited a year… she had just gotten a new boyfriend and all he could do was watch. Watch as Holly came over every day… she was like one of the family. Watch as she introduced her boyfriend… Roger… to his family. Watch as her mother brought over pictures of her and ROGER at a school dance to show to his mother…Watch. That was when he wished he had Hermione to talk to. He could always talk to Tim if he wanted… but it wasn't the same. Scotty and Hermione had a special bond. He wrote his sister one-day… around his mothers birthday when he knew she would send an owl… he figured out how to tie the letter to the things leg… although Hermione laughed at him later saying he used too much string, and that the owl wasn't too happy… Scotty still had scars on his fingers to prove it. In the letter, he told Hermione all about what he had to watch. She had told him to go for it. He said the age difference was too much… She told him who cares so what if she was sixteen, almost seventeen ( a year and a half older then Hermione) and Scotty was 23… who cared? Scotty had asked Holly out a week later and they had been together ever since. Now that Scotty thought about it… maybe he owed Hermione a little chat about her and Charlie. After all the help she gave him, he had been torturing her past boyfriends… well… boyfriend... Krum… and now her present boyfriend… Charlie. He tore his attention away from the bedside and glanced at the posters and pictures.

He looked on her desk at the two that were ther. one was of her and two other boys…one with black hair… Harry Potter… the boy who lived… and then one with red hair…Charlie's brother Ron… Hermione used to tell Scotty all about her two best friends and the things that they did together. And Hermione used to have a crush on Ron too if Scotty could remember correctly. Another was of her and Holly… when they had gone to the beach last summer, Scotty was in the background…and on the other side of the frame (it was one of those two sided ones) was one of her and Holly when they were about six years old. On the bedside table was a more recent picture. This one picture was moving. It was of her and Charlie; they were sitting side-by-side on a couch and wore smiles from ear to ear. Every now and then they would look at one another and smile. Scotty smiled at the looks his sister in the picture was giving Charlie. And Vise-versa. Beside this picture however, was one that Scotty had a duplicate of in is room. It was Hermione and Scotty, at her eleventh birthday… they were sitting at the kitchen table with a cake in front of them. There were two handprints in the cake and each sibling had chocolate icing on their face. Scotty chuckled. They had the biggest cake fight that year. He looked back at the desk and at the stack of books she had piled up on it.

'_Dark Wizards of the 19th Century'_

'_How to Defeat Evil Before it Defeats you'_

'_Spells, Potions, and Guides to Defeating Dark Magic'_

'_All About the Man-Who-Let-The-Boy-Live'_

'_The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord'_

"Wonder why she's reading all these?"

"Research." He spun around as his sister walked in carrying two mugs of hot chocolate and a bag of marshmallows… he smiled slightly.

"Really? What for? I thought you were out of this aurora business?"

"It's Auror…and I am. I'm just doing a project, helping a friend."

"Right." He looked at her skeptically but took the mug she offered him. "So! What do you wanna talk about?"

She dropped her gaze and plopped onto the bed, holding the hot chocolate carefully. "I dunno."

"Ok… I'll start. How was your last year of school?"

"It was great… I miss Hogwarts already! I was Valedictorian…and Head Girl. Harry got made Quiditch Captain … and Ron was Head Boy… I think Harry talked to Professor McGonagal before hand on that part. Ron always wanted to be Head Boy...something important… that's what he said he saw in the Mirror of Erised. I think Harry told the Professor to give it to him… that way he won't be upset… plus he'll have the same novelties as Harry and me, instead of Harry being both Head Boy and Captain… and we can spend more time with him. Ron doesn't know though… so if by some chance you talk to him… don't tell him. For all I know though he could have made Head Boy on his own… but I think Harry would have been first choice."

"When do you seriously think I'll talk to Ron?"

"I dunno… you might."

"Right."

"So… how's Holly? You two are really getting serious aren't you?"

"Getting serious?"

"Well… more serious then you were before."

"Uh-huh… I guess we are."

"You guess?"

"Well… you know… I… we… I… I dunno…"

"Scotty?"

"Huh?"

"You're stuttering." She started laughing. "You like her… she likes you… do I get to have a sister soon?"

"A sister? What?"

She rolled her eyes… "A sister-IN-LAW…" looking at the blank look on her brothers face she continued speaking each word slowly. "Are. You. And. Holly. Going. To. Get. Mar-ried?"

"WHAT? No! I mean… maybe one day… but… it's kinda…Why are you asking me this? Is she hoping that I do?"

"Scotty…"

"Does she want to speed things up a bit in our relationship…"

"Scotty…"

"Am I going too slow for her? How long ago did she want me to-"

"SCOTTY!" As he stopped his muttering Hermione hid her laughing…her smile was still clearly visible. "I was just asking you. Holly hasn't asked me a thing. I was just curious. You two are together everyday… and I was talking to her the other night on MSN and she said that you were talking to her too…I just assumed you were going to take it to the next level soon."

"Oh." Both siblings looked at each other for a minute.

"You really started freaking out."

"Well I thought…" he started laughing at his observe thinking…Hermione joined in. After a few minutes of laughter… and a small marshmallow fight that Scotty started, the two settled down.

"Do you think Charlie and the twins are all asleep?"

She looked at her clock, "Probably."

With that he slipped out of the room for a few minutes muttering a quick, "Be right back." Hermione picked up the few marshmallows that were lying on her bed and smiled. It was just like old times. Her and Scotty were laughing and having fun… and she knew she could trust her brother… and he her. She dropped the marshmallows that had rolled onto the floor into the garbage bin and looked at the picture of her and Scotty on her bedside table. The two of them were always having little mini food fights between the two of them. One year at their grandfathers birthday at her cousins house… Scotty had chased her down the street with a handful of cake. She got him in the ear earlier on. Her mother had told them both to grow up… if she only knew. Hermione grew up a long time ago…she had to. But spending time with Scotty always brought the fun childhood memories back. And now Charlie was taking her mind off of the war too…

"Back." He closed the door behind him as she turned and sat back down. He sat beside her on the bed.

"Were did you go?"

"I had to do something… don't worry… nothing to Charlie or anyone else." He added as she looked at him with anger. "Now… spill… you and Charlie…"

Hermione pulled her legs up onto the bed and crossed them. She stared at the wall across from her for a few minutes before answering…Scotty waited.

"I… I think we're serious. I hope we are. It's kind of hard to tell with my two brothers always following us around and badgering him."

"Yea sorry about that… it really was Tim and… Tim's idea."

"You mean Tim and Dad."

"I said nothing."

She laughed and he smiled.

"We get along really good… but he goes home in September… I'm scared. I don't want to lose him. And I know I got a part-time job last year, and ow one for this year… but still… I can't afford to go see him a lot. And Romania is so far away. He said he would buy me the port keys…they're so expensive... and how long could I stay? I have to work here too. There's no point in him buying a port key for me to come up for two days. That's not enough time."

Tears were starting to form in her eyes and Scotty pulled her into a side hug.

"I love him… at least I think I do…"

"What did I say about thinking…"

She sighed, then the room was silent. Scotty watched his sister… she was struggling and he knew she was trying to figure out her feelings. "Hermione. I'm pretty sure that Charlie loves you… he stuck around after the potatoe thing… and even after that Test we gave him. Krum never made it past question 6. Charlie sat there and answered them because he knew he had to get us to trust him. Tim might still be having doubts… but I'm not. I know he cares about you. I can see it… he looks at you the same way I look at Holly… the same way dad looks at mom… what you two have is special… but only if you feel the same way." He paused as she looked at him. She looked away as she tried to work out her thoughts again. After about five minutes of silence Scotty spoke.

"Ok Hermione… lets play a game." Her head turned to him. "I'll say something tell me the first thing that comes into your head… or the first thing you feel. Understand?" She nodded, rolling her eyes a bit at him.

"Pizza." He said. Within 2 seconds she replied.

"Italy."

"Friendship"

"Trust."

"Hairy."

"Scar." He paused for a second looking at her quizzically. A hairy scar? What? He shook his head and continued.

"Gold."

"Silver."

"Flying monkey."

"Wizard of Oz."

"Peace"

"Library"

"quiet"

"Library."

"understanding."

"Friends"

"A dustpan and Broom."

"Quidditch."

"The moon and stars."

"Werewolves."

"Charlie Weasley."

"Love." Her eyes widened as the last answer left her lips. Scotty smiled. She sat there quietly just looking blankly thru her brother. Her mind was somewhere else. After a couple minutes Hermione leapt at her brother, smacking him on the back of the head, but hugging him as well.

"Owww."

"You moron. Thank-you. You tricked me… but thank-you." She let go of him and he looked her in the eyes.

"I didn't trick you… I tricked your brain… it didn't have time to think… your heart knew what it was doing though. They finished off their hot chocolates (Hermione had put a warming charm on them to keep them hot) and ate a few marshmallows, talking about anything random. From what the meals were like at Hogwarts, to what movie Scotty and Holly saw last month, to the overlarge finger their Aunt Nancy had. The morning sun started to appear through the crack in Hermione's curtains when Scotty brought up the books on Hermione's desk.

"So… what are the books really for?"

"What books?"

"The dark magic ones? Are you going to become a dark witch."

Hermione made a disgusted face at her brother. "No way. I told you… it's just research."

"Hermione… I know you… its not… please, tell me."

She looked at her brother and sighed. "Well… there's this war in the wizarding world."

"A war?" His face turned aggressive right away… he didn't like his little sister in the middle of a war.

"Yea… Remember all the things I used to tell you about Harry and Voldemort…while I stopped before my fourth year. While that year… Voldemort came back…" She launched into the story of all the things that had happened over the previous four years.

"And now… this summer… Voldemort went into hiding… we haven't seen or heard from him or any of the death eaters in a while. I mean there are a few attacks every now and then… but nothing big. Which is good I suppose. But it's odd… we're expecting some big attack all of a sudden. One with no warning. It's creepy. So if we can figure out where Voldemort is hiding… we might be able to end this war before there are any more major attacks."

Scotty nodded and ooked oddly at his sister. She really had grown up. She grew up faster then he would have thought. She deserved to have some happiness… and having her two older brothers bugging her boyfriend 24/7 wasn't very thrilling.

"I want to show you something." Scotty smiled at his sister as he spoke. He reached into the pocket of his pajama bottoms.

"I got this… well I got it when I went to my room earlier… but I bought it almost 2 months ago."

As Hermione saw what it was her eyes widened and a twinkle was clearly visible. Not a mischievous twinkle… just a normal twinkle. A twinkle of…excitement.

"Scotty… is that a…?"

He opened the tiny box and the morning sun reflected off the diamond in the center. He smiled at the look on his sister's face. She reached her hand out slowly and looked at him for permission. She picked the box up and ran a finger around the ring. He took it out of the box for her to get a better look.

"I was going to give it to her two weeks ago, but then I heard you were coming so I wanted you to see it first." He smiled as she squeeled.

"You moron waited for me. You should have given it to her TWO MONTHS ago, when you bought it."

"I was too nervous. Do you think she'll like it?"

"Scotty she'll love it!"

"Are you sure… I think I can still return it and get another one if-"

"Scotty… she won't care what it looks like… just what it means. She'll love it cause its from you."

"Do you think its too soon…"

"God no."

"Maybe I should wait and-" She smacked him on the back of his head.

"No. No more waiting. Ask her. Soon. Don't make me do it for you." She narrowed her eyes at him and they both started laughing.

"I don't think it'll mean the same coming from you… but thanks. Now, I'll do this soon don't worry… you concentrate on you and Charlie… I'll worry about me and Holly."

With that he placed the ring gently back into the box and closed it with a snap. Just then the door opened. Scotty stuffed the box behind his sisters back as Mrs. Granger walked in.

"Scotty? What are you doing in here?" She spotted the empty marshmallow bag on the bed and smiled. "Are you two at it again?"

They smiled simultaneously… Mrs. Granger shook her head. "Did you get ANY sleep?"

"Maybe."

Mrs. Granger chuckled. "Well I was going to see what you think the twins would want for breakfast… do you think scrambled eggs and fried ham will be ok? I'll make some bacon too… and toast."

She thought about it for a minute… maybe eggs weren't the best thing to have with Fred and George around… but oh well. "That should be fine mom…"

Mrs. Granger gave a proud look at her two children and left the room muttering about toast toppings… Hermione and Scotty laughed.

"I can't believe we talked all night."

"Me neither… just like old times."

The two smiled as Hermione brought up the past. Oh the good old days. They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Each off in their own thoughts... but coinsedently in the samew ones. Scotty finally broke the silence.

"Well I best go get ready for breakfast." He put the ring back into his pocket, smiling like a maniac.

"Yea… I think I'm gonna write Ginny a letter first… Harry said he'll send Hedwig sometime today."

"So that's how… wait a second. That screaming letter thing… did you write Charlies brothers and tell them-" Comprehension dawned on his face as Hermiones Cheshire Grin appeared. "Oh you're evil. I have an evil sister. Here we were blaming Charlie…"

Hermione and Scotty shared another quick laugh as he got up and stretched. "Ok… see you in the kitchen."

"Yep." With that Hermione turned to her desk to grab an inkbottle and quill.

_Dear Ginny…_

_Fred and George got here last night… right on time. They've already turned Tim's hair green… then Charlie had some fun changing it a couple more times. It seems like everything is going as planned… but am I ever tired… I just stayed up all night with Scotty… we used to do that all the time when we were younger. We talked about a lot of things. Him and Holly… remember, his girlfriend…_

She paused… she could tell Ginny that Scotty was going to porpose…Ginny didn't know Holly. But her and Scotty did have a bond… and she should keep his secret.

_I think they might be getting serious but I don't know. We talked about school… and I told him about the war. We talked about Charlie too… which reminds me… I have to tell you what the twins and I overheard last night…_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Well thats the chapter... Read Below Reviewers for a few memos...**

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers... I love you guys!**

**Weasleytwinsarehott : Definitely disastrous….and DEFINITELY HOT! Lol**

**Drama Queen Girl : Glad you love it… I know….the wizarding world makes things so much easier… but Hermione doesn't like floo if I remember correctly… and I'm going to say you have to pay for a port key…to do it legally anyways…and as for apparation…well I dunno… to draining lets say…. Its difficult….oooh….maybe its too far to apparate! I dunno…. It's a long distance relationship! lol**

**Mrs.Kong…also known as Shmigi Lover : You changed your name! Hee hee.. I told you you would… I'm actually going to change my name too… :P You're a tard…lol…yes hip hop definitely fun! Your gonna be drained! What about me! I haven't had a free night all week…Im still lack of sleep from our "sleepover" where we got NO sleep last weekend…and I had a bball tourney yesterday, and another one today! Ahhhh… you should have joined the team! That would have been fun! And of course the End is near! I'm gonna wrap this story up in a few chapters, and then write ANOTHER sequel!**

**go your own way : Oh! One at a time! Ok… gotcha!**

**Snapehermionelover : Shhhhhhh! You're smart! That's all I'm saying though! Yep… good guess though:D I'm glad the update cheered you up a bit… I hope you get better! I hate being sick… I think I'm getting sick… lack of sleep :P Hair colour changing candies are good…I want some… I would have a blast with them… -Evil look on face for a few minutes- Oops sorry… lost track of time there… lol**

**IceAngel89 : Yay! I updated… and so did you… YAY! Great story too… I'm glad you like mine! Of course Charlie loves Hermione… but will things work out?**

**blackgem88 : He's a guy… he has trouble understanding feelings…. Wait let me rephrase that so I don't upset anyone or insult them… he is a WEASLEY guy… he has trouble understanding feelings…. Most of the guys I know can understand their feelings…kinda.**

**bonbonluv2sing : I'm glad you liked it!**

**Sam's Firefly : I'm glad you love it so much! Fred and George are awesome!**

**cammy77 : Yes the hair was definitely funny!**

**ladyBlue Wolf : Yep! The twins are two of my favorites too!**

**Chantelleeenator : Thank you! You're awesome too! I thought Fred and George would spice the story up a bit!**

**DuplicatePenNameHere : I've been through similar paths! I went from Ron to the twins to Draco to Ron to Sirius to Charlie to George to Sirius to Draco to the twins to Sirius to Remus to Charlie AND Sirius! Lol I swear though… it's like impossible NOT to love the twins… or at least like em!**

**Erikandchrisitne : Glad you liked it! Keep reading!**

**padfoots-lady-16 : Love the name! Thank you!**

**Rucha : Yea it was u…. ooh… I'm glad you like it… ur like one of my top people that must like the story:D**

**jayne-ron-leo : Did I do a good job hiding who it was? YAY! I'm glad you like it!**

**Kyo's Favorite Kitty : You tell him! Oh and Thank you!**

**MONKIY : Da Bomb eh? Tanks a lot dawg. Imma glad you likey… :P (I DEFINATLEY think… no… KNOW… you're better at the rappers slang then I am…)**

**Juicy-Red-Strawberry : Glad you like it!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OK PEOPLE! In your review… I'm a Sirius Fanatic… dyu think I should change my name to Padfoots Gal… Sirius Lives… or Mrs. Sirius Black-thats me? I personally like the last one the best I think…. But I actually love em all… that's my top three! lol**

**The End is COMING! So add me to author alerts…if you haven't already… and then when I post the new story…after this one of course…you can go read it:D**

**COMING UP : Another breakfast... a carnival... a telephone call... and... THE END!**


	12. More Reinforcement

**Hiya! Im back! OMG! At my dogs obedience class tuesday… the little pug (4 ½ months old) started choking on a treat, and stopped breathing… I cant believe it! Its so sad…And even if I wasn't a dog lover, which I TOTALLY am… it was so sad to watch… So this chapter is my refuge… and I dedicate it to TEQUILLA! (The dog not the drink)**

**OH GO see my new ONE-SHOT…its called Just FRIENDS… it's a Ron/Hermione**

**Go see my MSN Space… link is on my profile**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot cuz JKR has a better brain then me and she came up with the idea of harry potter although I could have done it a long time ago but I was too lazy so if she hadn't done it I would of eventually but since I didn't it belongs to her :( SIGH**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"WAKIE WAKIE!"

Charlie groaned as his brothers bounced around on the bed. Fred…or was it George… jumped up and landed beside Charlie's head sitting down. George…or was it Fred… was jumping around Charlie's feet, a pillow in his hand aimed towards his brother.

"Come on Charlie… WAKE UP!"

Charlie didn't want to be awake. He had hardly slept during the night, and when he did, Hermione, Tim, Scotty, Mr. Granger, and a colour-changing dragon haunted his dreams. His mind was still spinning when his brother's pillow came crashing down on his head.

"Charlie… get… UP!"

"Ferd, fou dow- gerrof my –ed rye-"

"What?" Charlie turned his head sideways a bit so he wasn't talking into the pillow…

"I said, Fred if you don't off my head right now…"

"I'm not on your head… George is."

Charlie was tired… Charlie was hungry… Charlie was thinking about many things… which meant Charlie was grumpy… Charlie didn't want to put up with his brothers idiotic behavior anymore… Charlie threw his arm in the air and punched his brother over his shoulder… George yelped and fell off the bed.

"Ow… what was that for?"

"I think someone's having a gwumpy day!" Fred said in a baby voice as he stopped his jumping and pinched Charlie's cheek. Charlie kicked his feet, causing Fred to roll onto the floor beside his brother.

"Let's get something strait… no one… and I mean NO ONE… wakes me up anymore… alright?" The twins smiled wickedly as Charlie sat up and stretched. His shirt pulled tight across his chest as Hermione pushed open the door to his room. Fred and George each took on a high pitch girly voice.

"EEEEEEEEK!"

"It's a GIRL!" Charlie sat up straighter in the bed as the twins continued.

"OH MY GOD HERMIONE!"

"Get out get out get out!"

"Hurry! Eeeeeeeeeekkkk!" Charlie smacked George on the back of the head to silence him. Fred continued though…

"Oh my gosh I don't have any make-up on! You can't see me when I look like this! PLEASE… hurry up and go-"

Wherever Fred was going to tell Hermione to go… she never found out… Charlie stuck a sock into his open mouth. He wrinkled his nose and started to cough.

"Well there goes my quiet entrance." She smiled at Charlie who gave her a weak smile back. As Fred spit the sock out Hermione turned to him. "Can you and George give us a minute please?"

"Well I dunno Hermy…"

"You see your dad was very clear…"

"To make sure he showed us…"

"The rules last night."

"If I remember correctly…"

"One of the rules is…"

"No being alone together…"

"In one of the rooms upstairs."

"Last I checked…"

"This is a room,"

"And we are upstairs."

"So if we leave…"

"You two would be alone together,"

"In a room upstairs!" They finished together and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I swear we won't shag now stand in the hall outside the door!" She said it flatly but when the words escaped her mouth she blushed slightly.

The twins smiled and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind them. Hermione looked at Charlie who smiled. She sat on the edge of the bed beside him and tucked her legs underneath her. For a moment they sat in silence and just looked at eachother. Quietly, Charlie spoke.

"Hermione…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, you know that right."

She looked at him with a slight smile. "I hope you do." Her smile broadened as he frowned. "I love you too Char." She leaned into him and kissed him softly.

"I talked to Scotty last night."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea. Actually I talked to him all night. We used to do that when we were younger." A sort of dazed look came onto her face as she reminisced about her youth. Charlie sat there quietly and just watched her. He loved how her eyes sparkled as her happy childhood memories played through her head, and how she smiled slowly before snapping back into reality. "Anyways, he says he'll take it easier on you. He's really starting to like you more I think."

"Oh yea? That's good."

"He was pretty impressed with how you did on their 'test' the other night."

"I bet." Hermione tilted her head slightly and looked at Charlie.

"Are you ok Char?"

"Huh? Oh yea… just tired." _And destracted… by you of course… and tired cuase you were all I could dream about last night. _

She didn't seem too convinced, but Fred and George barged in with their hands over their eyes. "Is the coast clear?"

"Yes George."

"I'm not George…"

"I am."

"What ever." The boys removed their hands.

"Breakfast smells good,"

"But I think if we go downstairs by ourselves…"

"Your parents will freak out."

"So come on." With that they turned around and left the room heading downstairs. Hermione and Charlie got up to follow. As she went to leave he pulled her arm back and kissed her sweetly. She smiled at him and he walked out the door, grabbing some spare cloths as he left so he could stop off at the washroom and change on his way downstairs. As they walked out of his room however, Tim's voice boomed behind them.

"What the BLOODY HELL is going on here! Why where you in there with him?"

Hermione and Charlie spun around as Tim, eyes flaring, came towards Charlie with murder written across his face. Hermione stepped between them. The twins stopped on the stairs and looked back. They quickly flew up the steps they had just left and stepped on either side of their brother.

"Tim it's not what it looks like…" Hermione tried to say in a calm voice. Tim wasn't taking it though.

"You!" He tried to grab at Charlie but Hermione and the twins blocked his way. Charlie tried to push through them.

"Tim nothing happened." His Weasley temper was starting to churn inside him as he continued to try and get past Hermione and his brothers. Tim stormed off though downstairs shouting over his shoulder,

"Sure it wasn't." With that he sped up downstairs and Hermione soon heard the kitchen door fly open with force.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Hermione said as she tried to calm Charlie down a bit. The four headed towards the stairs and Mr. Grangers voice soon rang up them.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE **NOW**!"

Hermione and the boys crept downstairs and found Mr. Granger, red in the face standing in the doorway. He shot Charlie a look of pure hatred. "Now young lady, I believe you have a bit of explaining to do."

"Daddy it's not what Tim thinks it is."

"Oh no? Then please do tell… what other reason can you have possibly been in Charlie's room this morning?"

"Dad I just went in this morning to talk to him…honest."

"Really? And you couldn't have waited till after breakfast and go talk to him afterwards on another one of your little walks."

"Oh HONESTLY daddy… you're really blowing this out of-"

"Do you forget the house rules we came up with already? Or should I be a bit more strict with them?"

"Dad… it wasn't even five minutes that we were in there and-"

"I don't care if you were in there for 2 minutes! I don't want you two in a room by yourselves."

"Mr. Granger I swear nothing hap-"

"I'm sorry but was I talking to you?" Charlie shut his mouth and glared at Hermiones father.

"Dad! Don't talk to him like that!"

"I can talk to him however I want?"

"And I should be allowed to do what I want!"

"Not with him… alone. I won't allow it!"

"I'm **18 DAD**! I'm not a little kid anymore! As much as you wish I was 10 and you could tell me to do something and I would go skip off and do it, those times areover! I'm older now…I have my own life! I can do what I want."

"Not under my roof you won't."

"So would you prefer me to just leave and go live somewhere else. Maybe Charlie and I can get an apartment downtown!"

"Hermione… don't-"

"No Jane! Let her finish… you want to move out? You're never home anymore anyways. You got your letter and took off to that school. Now you want to go move in with HIM."

"He has a name daddy! It's Charlie!" With that she turned around and sped out the door apparating from the front steps. Charlie, Mrs. Granger, the twins, and Scotty followed her, but by the time they got there she was gone.

Mrs. Granger turned on her husband. "Great job Albert! She's upset, and who knows where she is now!"

"She has no reason to be upset… all I did was reinforce the rules she agreed to follow. And she didn't."

"Dad Hermione and I talked all night! Nothing happened between her and Charlie!" With that Scotty turned to Charlie who was staring dumb-struck at the spot Hermione had left. "Do you know where she went?"

Charlie shook his head slowly. "No… but I'm going to go write to my sister… she might go to her… eventually."

"She just needs time to cool down…"

"She used to get in fights with Ron all the time at school…"

"Or us…"

"And then she would storm off…"

"And come back a few hours later." The twins looked at Mrs. Granger and then his brother. Before following Charlie upstairs they glared at Mr. Granger and Tim. Both of whom where looking half furious, half worried. "Great job." Fred mumbled as he passed the eldest two Granger men. He disappeared up the stairs with George and Hermiones family was left staring at one another.

"Albert…Kitchen! Now!" Mrs. Granger stormed into the kitchen and Mr. Granger followed reluctantly. Scotty frowned at Tim.

"Why do you have to be so hard on her?"

"What?"

"Why are you giving her and Charlie such a hard time? She really does love him."

"She doesn't know what love is."

"And you do? Look… I know the looks she gives him are love. And Charlie loves her back."

Tim scoffed. "Whatever. I don't trust him."

"You don't trust him? Well I do… and so does Hermione… and we should be trusting her."

"I guess your little talk with her last night got you thinking… I can't believe you two still do that. I would have found it weird, talking to your little sister."

"I would talk to you, but you never want to talk." Both boys' voices were cold.

"What's that supposed to mean Scotty?"

"When we were younger, you got yourself shipped off to boot camp. Then when you finish, you decide to go back and run one. Then, on your time off, you don't ever want to talk, and the odd time we do, if your phone rings, you disappear. You really could care less about what I think. As long as you're happy."

"Oh good grief Scott. Grow up! I have a life too you know."

"What running a boot camp? Punishing misbehaving boys? Some life!" Tim's face paled slightly as Scotty turned and walked out the door. "Tell mom I went to Holly's."

Tim stared after him.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Ginny –_

_Hermione got in a fight with her father. She stormed off. She isn't there is she? Let me know… I'm… I'm really worried about her._

_Love Charlie._

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Dear Charlie,_

_No, she's not here. What happened? I hope she's ok? How are you doing? Are the twins helping anything, or making it worst? Luna's going to stay here and let us know if she shows up. Harry, Ron and I are on our way over. See you soon, and stay calm._

_Luv Gin_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Mrs. Granger opened the door a few seconds after the bell rang.

"Harry? Ron? I wasn't expecting you. It's nice to see you again." She stepped back to let them in.

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Granger, sorry for just dropping in." The boys walked in and Ginny followed.

"And you must be Ginny, am I right?"

"Yes. It's nice to meet you."

"Hermione isn't back yet is she?" Harry asked as Mrs. Granger shut the door.

"You heard about that?"

"Charlie wrote us."

"No she isn't back yet." The boys glanced at one another and frowned.

"Is Charlie still here?" Ron asked.

"Yes… him and your brothers are upstairs… they seem like quite the pair those two."

"Fred and George… ha… you have no idea."

"Are they finishing each others sentences here too?" Ginny asked as Mrs. Granger led them to the stairs.

"Yes." She chuckled softly. "It's good to be close with your brothers." She smiled as her mind drifted off to the past. She blinked suddenly remembering that the three visistors had stopped at the stairs with her. "Oh yes. Your brothers. They can fill you in on all that happens. I'll send some food up in a bit, Just up the stairs. First door on your right." She left them and went into the kitchen and they heard someone ask, "Who was that?"

"Probably her father." Harry led the way upstairs and when they came to the correct door. Ginny pushed it open slowly.

"Charlie?"

"GINERVA!" Fred and George leapt from their beds and sprung onto their sister, wrapping her in a hug.

"gerrof me!" She mumbled into one of their arms. It was like getting attacked by a many armed alien. When they released her she rounded on them. "And DON'T call me GINERVA!" With that she rounded on Charlie. "You just let her leave? Why didn't you stop her?"

"I went to…she just sort of stormed out though. She was really upset."

Ginny's face softened as Harry and Ron came into the room behind her. "What did her father say…?"

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Well, that's it for this chapter. But I'm already done the next chapter, so it'll be up today too! In fact, it probably already is up!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVNG TO EVERYONE!**

**I'm thankful for my AWESOME reviewers!**

**Sam's Firefly – Scotty has to understand Charlie and Hermiones relationship… everyone would prob hate him other wise! Hairy Scar… glad you caught on… Glad you like it!**

**Chantelleeenator : Yea I know… not enough Hermione/Charlie… but he has to build a relationship with her bros…. And its more what they are thinking about the relationship.**

**Rucha – Don't worry… when this ones done I'm doing another sequel! Lotsa suspence!**

**Drama Queen Girl – OMG… thank you.**

**jayne-ron-leo – I had to show the bond between Hermione and Scotty somehow… glad you liked it!**

**IceAngel89 : Don't worry I got at least three more chapters I think…. And a sequel already in my head… the first two chaps of that I can type out as soon as I get the time to! Lol**

**Kyo's Favorite Kitty : Yea I like Scotty… if I had an older brother… I'd want him to be like Scotty! I love him…. Too bad Holly took him!**

**ladyBlue Wolf : NOT YET! Don't worry…. AT LEAST three more chapters! Maybe more…**

**Nynaeve80 : I'm glad you liked it!**

**Weasleytwinsarehott : Glad you liked it! I'll update ASAP**

**Go your own way : Yes… poor Grangers…. The Twins in general… shivers… I wouldn't mind though :D:D:D HOW could JKR do that…. its SIRIUS! He really isn't dead you know! He's not… he's in hiding…**

**Smiles28 : I'm updating, I'm updating!**

**I r e n ii : QUIT CHANGING YOUR NAME WOMEN! She has also been known as Mrs. Kong and prior to that Shmigi lover…. God… Irena ur stupid (again…we're BEST FRIENDS) Even though she hated me until two years ago… evil person her:P **

**DuplicatePenNameHere : Yes… congrats to them! Who wants to go to the wedding?**

**Snapehermionelover : I'm glad it gave you a smile… Yea… I wanted Hermione to have a nice strong bond with her brothers… or at least Scotty… He'l propose…eventually… hes worried though about his sister right now though… and the rest of the Weasleys… who said they'll show up:P**

**Jess5674 : I wondered what happened to you.. lol… yes I think the twins being there is evil enough… I need ideas for them to help with revenge though… got any?**

**Becky: I like your email… but I would have to argue with that! Yea, Im 15 and my mom still tells me when I have to get off the computer and go to bed… theres 'school in the morning' Who says Timmy's dating anyone? I'm glad you liked the story!**

**Coming Up: Where's Hermione? Where is everyone going to sleep? A Carnival, a talk, goodbyes, and …. THE END!**


	13. Grown up!

**This is a quick little chapter that was originally part of the last one! So make sure you read chapter 12 first… I posted it today too! One right after the other! Aren't I good!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO EVERYONE WHO CELEBRATES… and if you don't… then HAPPY TURKEY DAY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot… the song Mr. Granger Mentions… My Little girl… it's a really sweet song by Tim McGraw…. It would be nice for a father-duaghter dance at a wedding…. Go download it! **

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Charlie, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Scotty, Holly, and Mrs. Granger all left the house around 8:00 that night. Luna had wrote them that Hermione still hadn't showed up, so as the sun started to sink the search party spread out. Holly, Scotty, and Mrs. Granger looked around town, and Ginny and the boys all apparated to different spots searching for her. Fred and George went together, Harry and Ron went together, and Charlie went with Ginny. Mr. Granger and Tim stayed home to wait. Maybe she would come back while the rest were out.

Mr. Granger felt horrible. Not just from the tongue lashing his wife had given him, but also from the general fact that he had upset his only daughter, his little girl, that much. Enough to make her run away. What had he done?

Around 9:30 Mrs. Granger came home. No sign of Hermione. Tim went up to his room and Mr. Granger sat in the living room, in the dark. Mrs. Granger went into the kitchen to busy herself with nothing. She was nervous, and she needed to do something.

About four blocks away Scotty and Holly sat for a few minutes. They had been walking around town for an hour and a half, and they still hadn't seen any sign of Hermione. Scotty was worried. He recalled their conversation from last night and panic filled him. There was a war going on in the wizarding world. What if something happened to Hermione. No one knew where she was. "Come on Holl… we have to keep looking." They rose and continued their walk, searching all the childhood places they could think of.

Miles away, Ginny and Charlie, Harry and Ron, and Fred and George were popping up and disappearing. Some of them would visit the same places as the others; in fact the twins had run into Harry and Ron near Gringrotts. The six apparated into hogsmead and visited the shops, they apparated into Diagon Alley and stopped by the shops there. Charlie and Ginny talked to Tom to see if Hermione got a room at the Leaky Cualdron. Nothing. The boys, Harry and Ron, tried to apparate to Hogwarts, but the gates were locked, and they obviously couldn't apparate in. They all continued searching whatever spots they could think of.

Around 10:00 Hermione walked in the front door. Mr. Granger leapt up from his seat and rushed to her, pulling her into a hug. She stood stiff. "Where have you BEEN. You had us all scared to death."

"I was off thinking. Why would you be scared, you wanted me gone didn't you?"

"Of course not Hermione. I just… my temper got the better of me; you know how it can get. If I remember correctly, you've inherited it."

Hermione chuckled softly.

"I'm just worried about you, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothings going to happen to me dad, Charlie would never hurt me."

"Do you remember that song I used to play when you were younger? My Little Girl, it says in it… Between you and me – He won't be good enough."

Hermione smiled at her father. "I loved that song. I still do."

"Me too… I was listening to it when you were gone. Hermione, I forget sometimes that you've grown up. You went off to school and grew up there, it really was like I blinked and you grew up."

"I'm still your little girl dad… you just have to trust me more, trust me and my decisions." With that she hugged him again and headed upstairs.

"Scotty, Holly, and the rest of them are all out looking for you. Your mother's in the kitchen and Tim's upstairs." Hermione nodded and went up the stairs.

"Tell mom I'm home."

Her father watched her go upstairs and then crept into the kitchen to notify his wife.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Hermione paused at Tim's door. It sounded like he was on the phone. His voice stopped as she opened the door a crack.

"Hold on a sec. Who's there?"

"It's me."

"Hermione! Can I call you back? Nothings wrong right? Ok… I'll call you in a bit. Bye." HE hung up the phone and looked at his sister. "You're home. You really had us worried."

She scoffed. "Who was on the phone?"

"Huh? Oh uh… no one. Just from the camp."

"Oh… working on your days off… but then again I guess you're still torturing Charlie, so that's not really taking time off. And you're bossing me and him around, so technically it really isn't a holiday for you is it." She turned and walked out before he could say anything else.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Harry, Ron, Fred and George all arrived at the same time after meeting at a final spot. They apparated home and Mrs. Granger sent them upstairs to check on Hermione wit hot chocolates. Scotty arrived home next after dropping Holly off and he disappeared upstairs to see Hermione. He made sure she was ok and then went back downstairs to watch T.V.

It wasn't until close to midnight when Charlie came home. Ginny trailing behind them looking like she could faint from tiredness. Mrs. Granger appeared in the kitchen door with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Oh good your home…here."

"Is Hermione home?"

"She's upstairs with the others."

Charlie tore up the stairs and Ginny took the mugs from Mrs. Granger. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it dear." Ginny followed her brother upstairs.

"Hermione. You're home. Where were you, I… we… were worried sick." He wrapped his arma round her and she smiled. "I went to the lake."

"The lake?"

"GINNY! You're here too!" Hermione left Charlie and waited impatiently for hwer friend to set the drinks down. As soon as they were down Hermione enveloped her in a hug. "I didn't know you guys were coming. And Harry and Ron didn't tell me that you were here too."

"Og course they didn't. I have to write Luna and tell her you're home."

"Already did." Ron said from the desk. "She replied. She's going back to her place for a bit now." Ron frowned.

"Aww… poor Ronny doesn't get to snog Luna anymore."

"Shut up Ginny."

Charlie wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and she leaned into his side. "So… when did you guys get here anyways? I didn't know you were coming yet."

"Charlie wrote us and said you ran away. So we decided to come earlier."

"Earlier?" Charlie turned to look at Hermione.

"Well I figured that the twins weren't going to be enough to stop my brothers from bugging you, so I planned on having them come either tomorrow or the day after."

"Your evil you know that." Hermione smiled her Cheshire Grin at him.

Ginny smiled at the two… "Hermione? You said you were at the lake… what lake?"

"Hogwarts."

"What?" Harry and Ron asked together. "We looked there." Harry said. "But the gates were locked."

"How'd you get in."

"She apparated in of course Ron." Fred said, "Why didn't we think to look there."

"You can't apparate on the Hogwarts grounds morons." They all looked at Charlie. "How **did** you get in?"

Hermione smiled. "I apparated to Hogsmeade." Comprehension dawned on Harry's face.

"The Shrieking Shack."

Hermione smiled.

"Why didn't we think of that."

"So you went through the Shrieking Shack to Hogwarts… and sat by the lake?"

"Uh huh. I used to go down their to think, its so peaceful, especially now that there's no kids running around. I dozed off for a bit there." As she spoke Ginny yawned. Fred and George followed suit.

"I think we all need some rest. Maybe we can talk more tomorrow. When it's light out." Harry looked ta the clock as he spoke, "Or today… when it's light out." Hermione and the others chuckled as her parents came to the door with Scotty. Scotty crept into the room and swept over to his dresser to grab pajamas.

"We figured that since there's so many of us now," Mrs. Granger said, "Hermione, Ginny will obviously stay in your room. Scotty'll stay on the couch and Harry, Ron, Fred and George can stay in here."

"Where's Charlie staying?"

Mrs. Granger frowned slightly. Her husband spoke up. "Tim's room. I talked to him earlier." Hermione looked pleadingly at her mother who only frowned before leaving, Mr. Granger waiting for Charlie and the girls to follow. Charlie swallowed hard. A night with Tim… he could hear the funeral march playing in his head now. He pulled together his Weasley and Gryffindor courage, grabbed his pajama's and walked towards certain doom. His siblings watching after him. Hermione pecked him on the lips when they reached Tim's door and smiled reassuringly at him. Mr. Granger led her and Ginny the rest of the way. He went into his room and the girls turned to Charlie.

"Goodnight Char."

"Sleep tight" Ginny giggled."

"Night. See ya in the morning." As they disappeared into Hermione's room he knocked on Tim's door.

"Come in."

"Ya… morning…" He whispered turning the handle. "Hopefully."

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Just a quick chapter like I said before!**

**Since I posted right after my last chapter, I don't have any reviews yet! But I still love all the people who I know would have reviewed!**

**Go see my MSNSPACE and new ONE-SHOT Story! **

**Coming Up: A night of torture, a carnival, suspence, THE END!**


	14. An Unexpected Call

**HEY EVERYONE!!!**

**OH MY GOD IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!**

**I didnt mean for it to take so long to update, but I was almost done this... and I had to stop for a bit to work on my portfolio final task for careers class... but then I got an _MSN VIRUS_!! And I had to _REDOWNLOAD_ Windows XP and I LOST ALL MY FILES!!!!**

**HOMEWORK! PICTURES! FANFICTION!! _EVERYTHING_--------------------GONE:'(:'( I seriously almost cried!!! So I had a piece of this saved on the school computer... but only like a paragraph... so Im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!! PLEASE forgive me for taking so long!!**

**I still have no Writing programs on my computer, accept Wordpad and I hate that thing with a passion, so I discover to submit blank documents and then I can edit and save them, so if I dont have a lot of homework, Ill be working on this:D :D :D :D**

**_WARNING!!!_ If a MSN convo pops up with ANYONE and it says "Is this your picture?" and gives you a link... DO NOT CLICK IT!!! IT IS A VIRUS!!! Just a heads up:D**

**Sorry again for the wait! OH... and any spelling mistakes, this thing doesn't have spell check:(**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter, he would have been lost with the stupid MSN Virus!!!! Grr...**

**-Mrs. Charlie Weasley-thats me**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie opened the door to Tim's room and walked in slowly. Tim looked up from the piles of paper sitting on the desk in front of him. He nodded his head sharply before turning back to the papers. "Charlie."

"Tim." Charlie's voice was as cold as Tim's as he looked quickly around the room. The walls were a dark forest green, and they blended perfectly with the beige floor. Charlie smirked to himself at the Army Camouflage theme. The ceiling was a dark black and it had what looked like stars across it. Charlie looked back to Tim and the stacks of paper. He was hitting buttons on a small box below him and then scribbling something onto the notes..._Pink pink pink... pink pink pink... pink pink... PINK._ His brow furrowed angrily. The bedside lamp was on and Tim's phone and wallet rested beside it. The wallet was open and Charlie could see what looked like a picture reflecting the light of the lamp. He shifted a bit to see the picture then turned questioningly to Tim's back. Sensing his eyes Tim scribbled his note and grumbled to Charlie, still not looking up.

"Are you just going to stand there. You know you can sit."

Charlie was snapped out of his line of thought by the harsh sarcasm and he stared blankly at the seat beside him. "I'm good."

"I didn't ask you if you were good or not?" _pink pink pink... pink pink pink pink...PINK._ Tim scribbled another note.

"I know." Tim scoffed. _Pink Pink pink... pink pink... PINK._ The pencil scratched across the paper again and Charlie looked at the sleeping bag resting against the chair. _Pink pink pink pink pink PINK! _Charlie sat on the chair and pulled his stuff closer. _Pink pink pink... pink pink pink... pink pink pink... pink PINK._ He looked up from his stuff over the top of the book he had in his hand and at Tim's back again. _Pink ink pink...pink...pink pink pink...pink ...PINK._

"What are you doing?"

"None of your business." _Pink pink pink, pink pink...PINK._

Charlie sighed and stood up. _pink pink pink pink pink pink pink...pink pink pink..._ "I'm going to change."

Tim didn't look up, "Thanks for the update." Charlie walked out of the room.

He went to Scotty's room and popped his head into the doorway. All four boys were passed out in their corner... Ron and George snoring aloud. Charlie shook his head and disappeared to the bathroom. He crept back to Tim's room and peeked through the crack in the door. Tim was looking at the picture from his wallet. He glanced back at the papers frustrated. "Damn budget."

Charlie slipped in the crack and tried to close the door quietly but it squeaked slightly. Tim spun around, snapping the wallet shut. His face darkened again when he saw who it was. "Took you long enough." He rose from his chair. "I'm going to bed." He threw back the covers and plopped himself down turning out the light.

"Thanks for the update" Charlie said as he stumbled over to his sleeping bag in the dark, unrolled it, and slid into it. Stubbing his toe somewhere in the process. He faced the wall and layed still, listening to the sound of the night. He turned his head to the glowing stars on the ceiling and was reminded of the Dragon Reserve in Romania. He had worked the night shift a couple of times and the stars out there were numerous. He would definately have to bring Hermione there to show her... if she wanted to come to Romania for a bit. Charlie licked his lips. Would she want to come out to Romania? Charlie listened until he was sure Tim was asleep before he closed his own eyes and allowed sleep to take him over.

He was asleep for about 45 minutes when a low buzzing and clattering sound woke him up. He opened his eye a crack and peered at Tim's bedside table where his phone was vibrateing softly. Tim reached his hand out sleepily and grabbed at the table top searching for his phone. He found it blindly and opened it... mumbleing a groggy "Ullo?" He was silent for a minute but then sat up straighter, sending a quick glance at Charlie, he continued talking in a hushed, urgent voice. "Are you ok? Whats wrong? Anything happen? Is -" He stopped talking and Charlie could hear a soft murmur coming from the phone, he couldn't make out the voice or words however.

Tim glance at him again. "Yea I was asleep... it's ok... don't worry about it! No, Hermiones boyfriend's staying in my room. Because I caught her in his room this morning. My dad's really ticked off. No... its... its ok. Rucha..." His voice drifted off.

"Look that's not important. Are YOU ok? Do you need me to head back to... are you sure? I can leave a note for my parents that they need me back at the camp and be there by morning. No really... its... are you sure. What's wrong then?" He was silent for a minute and Charlie hid his smile as what looked like an amused look crossed over Tim's face. "Ruch... no hun, I know we're out of ice cream. You told me yesterday. And Will wouldn't go get you some? Huh... thats wierd. While I'll be home in a few days and I promise I'll get you some!! Promise. Yes. Remember hun, call if you have an emergency. I know I said anytime. Yes your right... ok I'll remember that... call any time... uh huh. Love you too... say hi to him! Yes I am! Bye."

Tim's phone clicked shut and he placed it quietly back on his bedside table. He glanced quickly at Charlies silent form and slipped back down into bed. He picked up his wallet and turned it towards the window so that the light reflected off of it, he frowned slightly and placed it back onto the table. It was silent for a few minutes before Charlie spoke up.

"Who's Rucha?" Tim's light flicked on.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well thats the end of the chapter!!! Sorry it's kind of short. Again Im SO SORRY it took so long... stupid virus... and final task... Grrrrrrr... ANYWHO!**

**I know I usually post my reviewers here, but I posted them all before and then it was lost on my old computer and I REALLY just want to get this chapter up and its like 10PM and Im tired cause I had basketball all week... sigh... so Im sorry but Im not going to post my reviewers for this chapter! Im sorry!!**

**But THANK YOU SO MUCH to EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS ALL SO MUCH!!! Thank you for sticking with me after such a long wait!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!**

**COMING UP: Who's Rucha? A carnival... THE END!!! Duh duh duh!!!!!!!**


	15. TIMMY and Charlie umm Bonding umm maybe?

**Well I'm back folks... and my basketball team for school remains UNDEFEATED!! lol... I had to add that, sorry I'm happy... 10-0... :D Well, not my best chapter I think, but I like it the same... I'm almost recovered all my programs... just need to get Microsoft office off of my friend Rucha... probably in the next few days! **

**Disclaimer: What would hapopen if we said on this thing that we were JKR?? Huh? Yes I AM JKR... uh oh... here come the cops... NO NO NO!!! IM NOT JKR!!! I SWEAR!!! I LIED!!! IM NOT!!! THIS IS ALL HERS!!! JUST PLOT IS MINE!!! HONEST!!!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERY ONE!!! MUAH HA HA!!! HALLOW's EVE!!!! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Tim's phone clicked shut and he placed it quietly back on his bedside table. He glanced quickly at Charlies silent form and slipped back down into bed. He picked up his wallet and turned it towards the window so that the light reflected off of it, he frowned slightly and placed it back onto the table. It was silent for a few minutes before Charlie spoke up._

_"Who's Rucha?" Tim's light flicked on._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie blinked as the light quickly flooded the room. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"How much?" Tim asked in a menacing voice.

"The whole conversation... your half anyways." Tim paled. "And I can put a fair few things together too based on what I heard." Charlie smirked at Tim's horrified expression. "Are you going to fill me in with anything, or should I just piece it all together for you?"

"It's none of your damn business, whatever you heard, you can jsut forget it!"

"I don't know if I can."

"I can make you." Tim growled again. His eyes darted to the crack in the door and he rose quickly and strode over to it, shutting it silently.

"Now now Timmy... can I call you Timmy?"

"No."

"Timmy it is. You really shouldn't threaten me. Afterall, three of my brothers are in the next room, as well as a close family friend."

"Trust me Charlie, it's not a threat, its a promise." The two glared at eachother for what seemed like half an hour before Charlie smirked again.

"So Rucha is it?" Tim paled again and worry crossed his face. "Is this who you were talking to before dinner?"

"If it was, it's none of your business."

"Is she nice?"

Tim walked back to his bed and plopped into it.

"Get lost Charlie. Why don't you go back to Romania."

"I think I should get to know more about my girlfriends brother... you and Rucha seem close." Tim closed his eyes and frowned. "Should I go ask Hermione about her?"

"No!" Tim sat up straight and looked at Charlie pleadingly. This was not a sight Charlie ever expected to see. Tim realized what he must look like and tried to pull himself together. Charlie watched him before comprehension dawned on his face.

"Hermione doesn't know. That's why she never told me!" Charlie thought back to all the family conversations he had heard while at the Granger house. _Tim, you need to get a girl... I always though Tim would be the first to get a serious gilfriend... It's sad Tim, now both of your younger siblings are in a serious relationship before you... And you say it took me a while to get a girlfriend? You still don't have one Tim!_ Charlies smile widened..."NONE of your family knows!"

Tim looked at Charlie miserably as he put the peices together. He snorted. "Yea. None of them know... happy?"

"No."

Tim glared at him.

"All this time you've been badgering Hermione about getting a boyfriend, and you have a girlfriend off at your little camp waiting for you." Tim glared at him hatefully.

"Your point?"

"My point is your an arse."

Tim blinked at him. "Point made, now go to sleep."

"No. Why haven't you told your family?"

"Why are you so nosy?"

"I'm a Weasley, its in my blood. Now why haven't you told your family?"

"They don't need to know."

"Yes they do. I think they need to know."

"What do you know. Your dating a girl whos 8 years younger than you!"

"Yea, who's also intelligent, gorgous, thoughtful, loyal, and YOUR sister. So I think she should know about YOUR girlfriend since YOU know about HER boyfriend."

"She doesn't need to know yet... no one does." Tim turned the light out but Charlie pulled out his wand and flicked it back on. Tim glared.

"I think she does..." Charlie smiled. "In fact, I'm gonna go tell her."

Charlie turned but as he reacjhed the door he heard a weak plea, "Don't..." He looked back in shock at Tim. Tim Granger, warrior of the Granger family, intimadating boot camp sergeant, one you would not want to mess with, let alone talk to becuase he might have a different oppinion than you, Hermione's boyfriend's worst fear was... pleading to Charlie? Tim looked at him and anger crossed his face suddenly and he said more forcfully, "Don't!"

"Why?"

"Becuase it's my life, not yours, and I think I should be the one to tell my family." Charlie looked questioningly at him for a minute.

"But there must be something more."

Tim paled again, "What makes you say that?"

"Well I would think you would want your brother and sister, your **younger** brother and sister, to get off your back about not having a girlfriend, so I would think you would want to tell them that you have a girlfriend. So there must be something more that you dont want them to know..." Charlie suddenly felt like a moron. Why hadn't he seen it before? Tim was a worried wreck, he had told Rucha earlier to call him at any time... he was caring when talking to her, careful not to yell or curse... he told her he would pick up ice cream... Rucha was... "No!" Charlie looked at Tim in shock and sat carefully on the nearby chair. Tim closed his eyes.

"Yes."

"She's... she's..."

Tim looked at him expectantly waiting for him to slide the final puzzle piece in.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes."

"You got your girlfriend pregnant, and thats why you don't want to tell your family!"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"You two aren't going out? So you just what... shagged a girl on the streets?"

"NO!"

"Then...?"

"We're married." Charlie fell off his seat with a thump.

"MARRIED?"

"Shhhhh!" Tim glanced nervously at the door. "Yes. married."

"You married a girl, got her pregnant, and STILL haven't TOLD YOUR FAMILY!?"

"No."

Charlie blinked at him. "What are you playing... some mind game on me?"

"I got her pregnant first, but we wanted to get married before we told anyone."

"How long have you been married?"

"4 months."

"4 MONTHS?! 4... what! And you haven't told your family?"

"No, I haven't. You don't know my family Charlie, they'll freak out if Rucha comes over and shes 5 months pregnant."

"5 months? So you thionk when she comes over a year from now they'll be ok... and then you can iintroduce them to your KID as well!!!!!"

"No! God your stupid Charlie. Why would I do that. I'll tell them, but... I can't tell them yet. My dad will freak out, my mom will flip..."

Charlie felt like painting a big sign, magnifying his voice with Sonorus, and running up and down the Grangers block shrieking out Tim's secret. Tim deserved it after everything he put Hermione and Charlie through, but something deep inside of him, the Weasley in him, knew it was wrong, and somehow instead of saying 'Wait till I tell everyone' like he planned to, his voice came out "I can help you tell them if you want."

Tim's head shot up at Charlies words. He snorted before looking away. "What would you do? You don't have any experience in this... do you?"

"No, but you never know I might need it eventually." Charlie smirked as Tim's head shot up again. He rounded on Charlie.

"Hermione isn't...?"

"No. Don't worry, but I do want to help."

Tim looked doubtfully at him.

"Trust me Timmy." Tim glared at the name. "One of my brothers eloped this summer, and my oldest brother asked me to help break the news of his engagement last year to our family... I can help. If you want it."

"I don't need help."

"Everyone needs help sometimes." Where was this stuff coming from? He was talking to TIM... he should be cursing him... but he was trying to HELP him.

"I don't." Charlie rolled his eyes at Tim and rose from the floor, repositioning himself in the chair. Tim looked at him questionably. "Why do you want to help?"

"No clue Timmy. But I do... must have a brain problem or something at the moment."

"I could have told you that when I first met you."

Charlie glared at him. "Hey if you don't want my help..."

"I don't"

"Well then maybe I'll just go talk to Hermione..."

"No! God Charlie... your an arse. Would you BUTT OUT! You hardly know me? Why the heck do you care about my life? Do you want me to get involved in YOUR life?!"

Charlie glared at Tim. "GET INVOLVED IN MY LIFE? Last I checked you WERE involved in my life... you were involved in trying to ruin my chances with your sister, well GUESS WHAT TIM!! It's not happening, I LOVE HERMIONE! And nothing you say to me is going to change my mind! I LOVE HERMIONE! You say you love Rucha... well I LOVE HERMIONE!!"

"Don't. You. Dare. Question my love for Rucha... I love her, and I'm taking care of her... as best I can, I need to work things out for the two of us before I drag my family into it. I don't want them telling me that I screwed up, cause I didn't!"

Charlie and Tim glared at eachother for a few minutes before Charlie spoke. "Look Timmy-"

"Quit calling me Timmy."

"No."

They were both silent.

"Look Timmy. I'll help you work something out to make it easier to tell your parents. Sure they'll be shocked at first, but they're your parents, they love you."

"Oh, and you know what love is?"

"Yea I do... in case you haven't heard... I love Hermione."

Tim just stared at Charlie for a while. "Why do you want to help me? Why don't you hate me. You should hate me..."

"Don't assume things, you're Hermione's brother, I know you want me to hate you so that I will leave..."

"Is it working?"

"No. I am starting to hate you though, but you're Hermione's brother, so if I can help you, I will."

"Good, feelings mutual, we hate eachother then."

"Good."

The boys glared at eachother in silence again.

"You know Hermione's my baby sister right?"

"Yea TIMMY I do... but that doesn't scare me anymore."

"Anymore?"

"You terrified me when I first met you? Happy?" Charlie asked in a bored voice. Tim rolled his eyes.

"Look I can't tell my family yet... they wouldn't understand."

"Yes they would."

"Who are you Doctor Phil?"

"Who? Who's doctor?"

Tim blinked "Nevermind. I don't need your help. I'v been a complete arse to you and Hermione, and I dont need your help."

"TIMMY! Was that an appology?"

"No!"

"Sure... look. If you just explain to your parents..."

"It's not that easy with my parents Charlie. My family freaks out about things like this."

"They won't disown you Tim."

"Yea well..." Tim went to his desk and pulled the papers towards him again. "I need to get this budget in order before we tell them anything more... and thats proving damn near impossible!"

"I don't know too much about budgetting, especially muggle budgets, but my brother Bill, he works at Gringrotts bank, and I think the three of us could probably work something out." Tim looked at him bewildered.

"You seriously want to help me?"

"Timmy... you've been an arse towards me because you want to protect Hermione... I assure you that's not necessary, but you are STILL Hermione's brother, and helping you is like helping her, so... I'll help you the best I can, besides, this is important, and your not the only one it affects." Tim looked at him moodily.

"Whatever."

"Give me a piece of paper." Tim handed him a notepad, Charlie went to the window, opened it, and called into the night. "Hedwig!" He scribbled a note to Bill on a scrap of paper and waited until a snowy owl drifted throuh the open window, landing on Tim's desk. Charlie attached the note to her leg, stoked her head a bit and carried her to the window. "Take this to Bill." She spread her wings and took off through the window, disappearing into the night. Charlie looked round to Tim. "You have a picture of Rucha?"

Tim pulled his wallet out and flipped it open. Charlie looked at the picture as Tim smiled. "How old is she?"

"30."

"She seems younger."

"She's shorter than me is all."

Charlie hid his laugh as he looked at the picture again. Rucha was slightly shorter than Tim. Just below his shoulders, but not much shorter than Hermione, maybe the same height. She wore glasses and had medium length dark brown hair, she had brown eyes and not a flaw in her dark skin. She looked like the perfect girl for Tim. "She looks nice."

"She is." Tim smiled and looked at the pisture as if he were in his own world. He looked up at Charlie. "Look, don't say a word to anyone about her or the baby... not yet. I don't think she'll like it if I'm sent to prison for murder. She thinks I should give you a chance."

Charlie nodded before climbing back into his sleeping bag. "Why don't you?"

"I don't like you?"

"Really?" Charlie asked in mock surprise. "I couldn't tell."

Tim closed his wallet and flicked the light out, plopping back into bed. After a moment of silence he spoke through the dark. "Don't think because you're **supposedly** helping me, that I'm going to take it easy on you. You're too old for Hermione. And I **don't** like you."

"What ever Timmy." Charlie rolled over and closed his eyes, the fear from previous that night ALMOST completely gone.

"Stop calling me TIMMY." Tim growled through the dark.

Charlie smiled wickedly. "No."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thats it!!! Not my best chapter I think, I hope Tim didn't seem too soft... must toughen him up more... hmmm...**

**Thanks to my AWESOME REVIEWERS!!!! They stuck with me and came back after I was away for so long!!!! THANK YOU!!!**

**Rucha: You're HERE!!!! My inspiration... :P Also my saviour cause shes gonna get me the Microsoft Office CD so I can put it backl on my computer:D:D:D:D**

**sillygirlsis : Glad you liked the chapter!!! **

**IceAngel89 : I hope you update your story soon... but I kow the cry of homework FAR too well!!! I'm ahead of the class in careers, so Im ok there, but we're doing this English paper stuff on Lord of the Flies... And we have to write about theree different themes and then shes going to give us an in class essay!!! ONE PERIOD TO WRITE IT!!! Thats not enough time if she wants it good!! Im ok though, I have 95 in English:P I can't imagine what Senior year is like though... its going to be killer for me.**

**Coffee Lover : OpenOffice? Never heard of it, I'll have to check it out... Im glad you liked the chapter!!**

**Do you know Emily Davison : No stuff back... all gone :'( Sigh... yes... the PINK was supposed to be a calculator... I hoppe everyone got that!:S Glad you liked. Ice cream... its one of the four basic food groups... Ice Cream, Sugar, Chocolate, and CHEESE:P:P**

**snapehermionelover : Yes... Computer Virus's SUCK BIG TIME!!! Disney World? I want to go to Disney World!! Have fun!!! Hee hee... I cant wait to write what Hermione's going to do!**

**the Jersey Girl Next Door : Hee hee... Rucha's... Rucha! Yup!! Glad you liked it!**

**I r e n ii : Thnx Irenii... I love you too... what happens if Mike reads fanfiction??? hmm? IT TOOK me so long!! U go to school with me... u know how much homework I had...a nd how the Virus destroyed everything... ur retarded :P Irenii loves Snivels and I love My Big Snuffles!!!**

**Drama Queen Girl : See in my storty... Hermione and Ron are both ok with this... Ron has Luna... and he wanted hermione to hook up with Charlie becuase she was lonely... u read Licking His Lips right?.. anyways... its not really a complication, but I will think of that... I have the basic begining of the next story in my head... :P Cant wait!!! Thanks for the review!!!**

**weasleytwinsarehott : Thank you! And I know Ive said this before, but good name! **

**Smiles28 :D I will**

**DuplicatePenNameHere : Yes... ahem... hillarious... :P**

**Sam's Firefly : Yes t does... (sings) HERE COMES THE END!!! Here comes the E-nd! (think here comes the bride... lolly and NO THAT DOES NOT MEANT HERE IS GOING TO BE AWDDING SO DONT GET ANY IDEAS!!! ) :P**

**COMING UP: Bills help, carnival(no I didn't forget about it), and THE END!!! MUAH HA HA!!!**


	16. One: Worried Hermione, Two: Whole Family

**Hey EVERYONE!!! IM BACK!!! YAY!!! Let's here the applause now… come on… lets hear it! silence hmmm….frowns We'll uh… we'll work on that! **

**So... I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy with basketball… my team is UNDEFEATED 13-0…. And semi finals were on Tuesday…. And WE LOST :'( :'( :'( --cry's uncontrollably—We're out now!!!!!! NO MORE BASKETBALL!!!!!!!! So I need something to cheer me up, and HERE IT IS!!**

**I read over my last chapter to see how I should start this one… Oh my gosh… I'm SO SORRY I had so many spelling mistakes… I never realized….see last time I didn't read it over before posting it… I just wanted to get it up before I had to sign off… Usually I'll read it over once or twice…. but I didn't...AHH… won't do that again! Plus I didn't have spell check on the last typing program because of my stupid computer… but now because of RUCHA, I have MICROSOFT OFFICE BACK!!! YAY!!!!!**

**This last week I updated my piczo site… the address is on my profile…. Its. piczo. com / kimmii-padfoot so yea…. If taking the spaces out of that doesn't work, then go to my profile, and leave a message for me under the Talk to Me!**

**Take my quizzes too!**

**Now… back to our feature Presentation….(I always wanted to say that)**

**OH and thanks to my BETA --- RUCHA**

**-Mrs.Charlie Weasley-that's me**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Charlie awoke the next morning listening to the same scratch and _pink_ from the night before. Tim was at his desk again punching away at the little box and then scribbling down numbers. Charlie sat up and yawned. Tim continued _pink_ing. Charlie rose and tiptoed to the door.

"Where you going?" Tim paused and looked at Charlie.

"Getting up, is that allowed?"

Tim turned his back on Charlie and said, "Get dressed first."

"In what? My cloths are in Scotty's room." He pushed the door open and walked out and into the hall before Tim could argue.

HE went next door to the boys and found that they were all up and talking.

"How was your night with **Death** Vadar?" Harry asked from his spot on the floor. After receiving puzzling looks from all the others he sighed and shook his head. "Never mind." The boys looked away and to Charlie."

"How was your slumber dear brother?" Fred asked from the bed. He and George had had a wrestling match the night before and obviously, Fred won.

"Fine."

"Really?" Ron asked from his corner.

"Really, really."

Fred quirked an eyebrow at Charlie. "Huh… who would've thunk!"

Charlie grabbed his pajama's and left the room without another word. As he left he heard Ron ask Harry… "Who's Death Vadar?"

"Star Wars Guy…. Darth Vadar… he's sort of like a Voldemort of Star Wars… it's hard to explain…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione came down late for breakfast, oversleeping. When they finished eating, the boys went into the living room, but Hermione pulled Charlie into the hall.

"How was your night?"

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"Yea it was fine."

"Oh… uh... ok…" she turned to leave but Charlie stopped her.

"Oh! Is it alright if Bill comes over?"

"Why?"

"I need him here to uh…" Charlie paused. "To help…keep… Fred and George in check."

Hermione frowned. "Well, I guess its ok… but is there another reason why you want him here?"

Charlie licked his lips and cursed at himself in his head for doing so. "No."

"Charlie…"

There was a knock at the door and Hermione turned from Charlie…_He was holding something back from her…but what?_

Again someone knocked and this time Mrs. Granger came into the hall to open the door. "Oh, Hermione, Charlie… I didn't know you were out here." She looked worriedly at her daughter before approaching the door. Hermione turned back to Charlie.

"Did you already write Bill?"

"Yea last night… sorry…I'd thought it'd be ok."

Hermione frowned again. "It is, its just… why do I feel like you're hiding something from me?"

Charlie licked his lips again. "I'm not."

Mrs. Granger opened the door and Bills face appeared. Hermione and Charlie went to the door. "Mom, this is Charlie's oldest brother Bill."

Mrs. Granger smiled to Bill as Ron, Fred, and George came out of the living room with Scotty. Harry and Ginny had mysteriously disappeared shortly after breakfast.

"Hello Mrs. Granger." Bill said politely as he looked quickly at Charlie. Fred and George cut in as soon as Mrs. Granger replied "Welcome Bill…"

"BILLY!" Fred screamed at his brother turning to George he added… "GEORGE!! BILLY'S HERE!!"

"WOW!! HEY FRED!! YOU KNOW WHAT?"

"What GEORGE?"

"That means that BILLY's HERE!"

"AND RON"

"AND CHARLIE"

"AND GINNY"

"Where is Ginny by the way?"

"I don't know… I haven't seen her since breakfast…"

"Oh… anyways… AND GINNY"

"AND YOU GEORGE!"

"AND YOU FRED!"

"AND HARRY… He's like family…"

"Where's Harry?"

"No clue… haven't seen him since breakfast…"

"Oh. Ok… Anyways…. THAT'S EVERYONE!"

"EXCEPT PERCY!!"

"YAY!!!" The two finished together and Ron laughed out loud. Their cheering was cut short however by the sudden drawl from the front door.

"Don't get too excited." Percy's dull voice caused the twins, and everyone else, who's full attention had been on them, turn to the door.

"Percy!" Charlie said looking at Bill questionably. "Why are you here?"

"Yea PERCIVAL why are you here-"

"No one wants you here."

"Fred, George shut up and leave him alone. Mrs. Granger this is my other brother, Percy." Percy extended his hand to Mrs. Granger as Charlie finished his introduction, and she took it again and shook politely. Mr. Granger and Tim came downstairs at that time and looked at the two new red heads.

Tim glanced at Charlie before forcing a smile, "How many brothers did you say you had again Charlie?"

"Five brothers. And Ginny… and I guess Harry's like a brother." Charlie forced a smile back at Tim as he did the math in his head.

"Oh so that's everyone. Can we be expecting your parents next?"

"Tim!" Hermione didn't look pleased, and that was enough to shut Tim and Charlie up… the two continued a mini stare down before Mrs. Granger began speaking again.

"Did you boys eat? I think we may have some breakfast left over. I hope oatmeal is alright. Would you like some?"

"That sounds-" Percy nudged Bill in the ribs and he silenced.

"We're fine Mrs. Granger. Thank-you." She smiled at Percy, and Hermione and the rest of the boys rolled their eyes.

"Well… if you're sure. Just ask Hermione or one of the boys if you change your mind. I think I need to go to the market…" She continued talking to herself as she wandered into the kitchen. Mr. Granger nodded curtly at the two before parting the group and heading into the living room, as Scotty headed for the front door.

"Nice to meet you two… I'm going to Holly's."

Hermione smiled at her brother as he left the house. Mrs. Granger poked her head out of the kitchen. "Hermione, why don't you and Ginny come with me to the market… I think I'll leave in about 15 minutes… is that enough time?"

"Yea… that should be fine mom. As soon as I find her." Hermione smiled inwardly to herself as a light bulb clicked in Fred, George, and Ron's heads.

"No one's seen Ginny since breakfast…"

"Last I talked to Harry was…during breakfast…"

"Anyone know where…?"

The three smirked a bit and turned on their heels… each heading off in search for the missing couple. Hermione rolled her eyes again. She looked at the four men… well… three men and Percy, in front of her. "Why don't Bill and Percy stay in Tim's room with you Charlie… that would probably be the smartest…" she glanced at her brother quickly, "and safest…for everyone… I don't trust umm…. Percy and the twins together." She smiled weakly and disappeared up the stairs, beckoning the three Weasleys to follow her.

"It was nice of you two to come… I didn't know Charlie called you until this morning, but none the same." She pushed Tim's door open as Bill glanced worriedly at Charlie. "Make yourselves at home." She smiled again and dashed down the hall to get ready.

Bill and Percy threw their bags down and Percy sat in the chair. Bill turned to Charlie. "You alright?"

"Yea I'm fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Than why did you call me here at 4:00 in the morning?"

"I was up… thought you would at least reply BEFORE showing up."

"I thought her brothers were threatening you or something, and you could only get an owl out at 3…"

"No, but I was awake… Tim and I had been talking…"

"The same Tim you and Hermione have been telling us all about in your letters?"

"Yea…"

"Talking? To you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because we were both awake and had to share the room… I figured we needed to get to know each other a little more, considering I'm in love with HIS SISTER!" Charlie hissed. Percy finally spoke up from his chair.

"Do you know for sure you're in love? Love is a strong word."

"Trust me Percy… I know." Charlie winced… he sounded like Tim talking about Rucha.

"So you just called me for the heck of it?" Bill interrupted before his two brother's could start arguing.

"No…"

"Why then?"

"Tim needs some help and I knew you would be good with this kind of-"

"Wait... who?"

"Tim."

"WHO!?"

"TIM!"

"WHO!?"

"T-"

"CHARLIE!" Percy called from his seat, "He knows who… he means Why!"

"Why what?" Bill asked as he turned to Percy.

"Why help."

"Help who?"

"Tim?"

"Who is helping Tim?"

"No who IS Tim."

"Tim's Hermione's brother." Charlie stated.

"I know THAT Charlie. I'm saying… the WHO we are referring to is TIM!"

"We know Percy."

"We're not stupid, geez." Percy looked dumbstruck at the two idiots he called his brother.

Bill ignored him and turned back to Charlie. "Tim? As in Hermione's threatening brother who would rather kill you than see you around here any longer Tim? THAT Tim?"

"Yes THAT Tim… and why did you bring Percy?"

"I thought you were in trouble and could use all the back-up you could get…"

"So you brought HIM!?"

Percy glared at Charlie… "I would be VERY helpful-"

"I said BACK-UP… as in if something happened to the other six of us…" Bill stated matter-of-factly.

"Wait SIX! So I come AFTER GINNY?"

"Yea Perc… face it…"

"You aren't exactly the best… fighter… out there…"

"The bravest thing you did was elope…" Charlie trailed off. "And THEN YOU HAD TO TELL MUM!" Charlie's smile broadened and he turned back to Bill. "Maybe it WAS a good idea to bring Percy."

"Really? I wasn't going to… he just kind of followed me. So I thought what the heck."

"He always has been a sort of follower hasn't he?"

"Yea he has."

"You two DO know I'm STANDING RIGHT HERE! Right?"

"What's that Percy… didn't see you standing there?"

Percy glowered at the two again before pulling out a large thick volume of something and flipping to his page.

Bill smiled and ten suddenly his face darkened. "By the way PERCIVAL... I WAS hungry and would've been thrilled with breakfast..."

"I didn't want you to be rude... beside you were the one going on about PRESSING MATTERS... and URGENCY... and-"

"Percy." Charlie called.

"What?"

"Shut up!"

Percy turned back to his book scowling and Bill and Charlie turned back to each other.

"So how's mum doing back at home?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

That night, after a large meal, the seven Weasleys, five Grangers, and Harry headed up to bed. Once inside Tim's room, with the door safely shut, Charlie explained Tim's predicament to his two brothers as Tim watched gloomily. Bill looked solemnly at Tim, while Percy hid his sniggers at the beginning, and then wandered over to Tim's desk.

"So… you need help budgeting, so that you can tell your parents, that you got your girlfriend pregnant, and then married her… well do they at least like Rucha?"

"They've never met her."

"Really? Our parent's always wanted to meet any girlfriends we had…" Charlie trailed off again as Tim glared at him.

"One: They never met Rucha, because they never knew I had a girlfriend, and Two: How many girlfriends did you bring home."

Bill turned to Tim. "One: How could you not tell your parents, and Two: Leave my brother and his past out of this."

"One: I didn't feel like telling my parents, and Two: I think I should know about his past since he's dating **my sister**."

"One: Whether or not he's dating your sister, his life, was and is **his life**, and Two: Hermione's dating our brother, so would you like us to dig into her past?"

"One: I could tell you all the boyfriends Hermione had if I wanted to but I'm not going to because she's my sister, and I like her, and Two: I don't like Charlie."

"One: **Charlie** is the one helping **you** to try and work out **your** screwed up life…"

That time Bill struck a nerve. "DON'T accuse me of screwing up my life! I didn't ask for help from anyone! I don't need it."

"Really?" Percy asked from the corner desk. Everyone turned to him as he continued. "Because this budget is awfully tight, and I can see a few simple changes already you might be able to make."

Tim stormed over to him. "Where?"

"Well right here for starters…Do you really need to spend that much…" He trailed off and studied Tim over his horn rimmed glasses.

"Well… I suppose not…"

"And you're going to need more money on necessities… you'd be amazed how much stuff a baby needs." Bill added.

"Well where would you like me to pull that money from?"

"That's why you tell your parents." Charlie said, before Tim could interrupt he continued. "I don't mean take the money from them…. But parents usually save stuff for their grandkids… at least our parents did. My moms been going on and on about all the things she has for Bills kid." Bill nodded and turned to look more at Tim's budget.

"Well, I can't tell them yet…" Tim said.

Charlie shook his head and plopped down into the chair. "Okay TIMMY… well they look over that, lets work on how you are going to tell your parents about Rucha…"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's it! Did you like? I did… sorry for the delay… like I said Basketball…. Wish me luck now… I'm trying out tomorrow for Volleyball!! **

**My next update might not be for a while… I have a health project due Friday, a Eulogy I have to write for myself…creepy… also due Friday… A meeting tonight for the church Christmas pageant… tomorrow after school Volleyball Tryouts… and then my friends Slava… So yea… I'm crammed with stuff these next couple of days… but I wanted to update before that…. Maybe I'll update again on the weekend… :P**

**By the Way "A"…. Miss Jedi Master….. WHENEVER you read this story, the whole Darth Vadar, Star Wars thing is dedicated to you:D**

**AGAIN!!! THANKS TO MY AWESOMENESS REVIEWERS!!!**

**Lady Venya of the isle : Yes yes... shes pregnant, but its not his GIRLFRIEND... its his WIFE!!!! MUAH HA HA!!**

**Mrs. St. John Allerdyce : I'm excited too to write it :D So glad you like it!**

**giggles girlie : Wife... And Im glad you like it!**

**blackgem88 : HEY HEY!!! It has been a while! Im glad you didnt give up on the story!:D I hope you liked the chapter!!**

**Smiles28 : Glad you loved it:D**

**jayne-ron-leo : Muah ah ha... I cant wait... glad you like it!**

**Drama Queen Girl : I think your the 200th!! CONGRATS!!!! WOW... my story got over 200 reviews!! SWEET!**

**Sam's Firefly : Didn't you? Im sorry...maybe I was reading the reviews too fast... Or I was seeing things... either one is possible! Im glad you like reading it! And I love the smileys too :P :P ...ooh and my evil one... like below... ) muah ha ha)**

**Jess5674 : MUAH HA HA!!! VERY EVIL!!! AND its halloween so that didn't help much!!! ) Muah ha ha...Its spelt R U C H A... and you pronounce it... Roo-cha... and if I put Ruch, which I might... its pronounced Rooch. Does that help?**

**SiriuslyPadfoot101 : Again... not a girlfriend... married... hee hee hee... even more dramatic!!! Yea... I wentr back and tried to make him not as soft so I guess it must have worked!! Glad you like it... I like it... Lots of people guessed too that he must have a girlfriend somewhere!**

**IceAngel89 : Yup..;. married!! claps Im so happy with the story!!! And whats this YOUR UPDATEING SOON!!! YAY!!!!!!!! Can't wait to see what happens to me... I'll keep the prank thing in mind... I like it... and u have GREAT ideas!!! Thanks for the review, and good luck with all the reading lol.**

**I r e n ii : I was gonna say... u didnt say anything about my story... but then you did:D Trick or Treating was a blast... who cares how old we ae... we dressed up:P FREE CANDY!!!**

**Drama Queen Girl : This is the best chapter? I didn't think it would have been, but I guess after the last chapter this \one was good! lol!! Glad you like it so much!**

**EminemRoxMySocks : Thanks! Yea, I know, my spelling is pretty off, especially this chapter cause I wanted to post it before I had to get off the computer last night, so I kind of rushed it at the end. Usually I'lll read over it myself and can find most of the mistakes, and can tell if the sentence is off or not. Anyways! Thanks a lot for the tips...**

**weasleytwinsarehott : Glad you like it!**

**mexicangirl01 : ITS A GIRL! or A BOY! or BOTH!! HE HE HE!!! Yes school work ( ... dont like school work too much, but it will help with my future so... yea... anyways. Glad your back!**

**ladyBlue Wolf : Aww... ok I won't skao you with a fish... can I slap you with flowers? lol... only kiddin... I dont wanna slap you... Glad to be back... Timmy was... Timmy.**

**snapehermionelover : Hope you had fun in Disney World... I want to go, Ive never been and its so sad. Anywho, Im glad you liked the chapter! I think I fixed it so Timw asn't too soft. yes true love... sigh:P:P**

**jegan : Glad you like it!!**

**Alenor : Tim's never been the smartest crayon in the box LOL. He'll realize eventually.**


	17. Fun at the Fair

**Hey All I'm back!!!**

**I finished all my projects, and I had this chapter brainstormed, so I figured I'd write it and post it tonight!! I'm so proud of myself!!**

**I hope you all like it… and go look at my piczo site…. You can take a quiz I made… Which Weasley Child Are You?... and Then there's a page called Talk to Me… you can go there and post a comment for me and I'll leave another comment for you to read after!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Bill, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, Holly, Rucha, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Snape, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Dean, Seamus, ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS, or any of the carnival rides. I DID however come up with the plot, as well as Tim and Scotty.**

**-Mrs. Charlie Weasley-thats me**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next couple days passed with little drama. Nothing unusual happened. Well, there were the occasional indoor fireworks, Tim's hair on fire, dancing potatoes, Tim's face turning purple with green poka-dots, Singing socks, Tim's chair coming to life and playing buckaroo with him on it. The usual…well... usual when the Weasley's were around anyways.

One night, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Scotty got together. Hermione, Harry, and Scotty explained to the Weasleys what exactly a carnival was, Harry judging by what he had heard; he never had a chance to go when he lived with the Dursleys. The next morning the group headed out to the End of Summer Fair. It was one of the biggest events in Hermione's town, and she hadn't been since her second year at Hogwarts.

That morning, after arriving at the fair, the group played a few games and then parted their separate ways to go on rides. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Charlie, and Ginny went one way and Scotty and Holly the other. Percy and Bill went their own way and the twins took off to see what disaster they could cause. Tim disappeared at one point, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger went to play a few more games. Before departing the group arranged to meet at the Ferris Wheel around 7:00… that way they can decide what time they were all going to leave.

Hermione took Charlie straight to the scrambler, and then the couple headed over to the roller coaster with the rest of the gang. After a few more rides and a quick bite to eat they met Scotty and Holly and decided to grab a bite to eat. Percy was just leaving the food area when they approached, and they soon spotted Bill's flaming red hair amongst the crowd. After eating Holly, Ginny, and Hermione went to freshen up, Scotty went to meet his parents at the Ferris wheel and tell them the others were coming so that they wouldn't worry, and Harry and Ron went to challenge each other at a game of balloon darts. This left Bill and Charlie to wander casually towards the Ferris wheel. They stopped at the Taco stand and grabbed a drink, then, stepped behind the stand and leant against the tree to talk.

"So Charlie." Bill asked after a brief moment. "Does Hermione know about Rucha?"

"No. And you can't say ANYTHING to her ok?" Charlie asked turning to face his brother, his voice hushed slightly.

"I know, I just figured you would've told her."

"I can't… I don't want trouble with her and her family."

"Yea, but if Rucha's having a baby, I would think Hermione would want to know about it, don't you?"

"I know she would want to know about it… but I can't tell her, she's going to be mad at me for keeping it a secret this long."

"Yea." Bill was quiet for a second, "How far along is Rucha again?"

"5 months."

"Really? So the baby's due in December… you'll be back in Romania."

"So! I guess it's better if I'm there then."

"Are you going to tell Hermione soon?"

"No… I can't… not until everything is… worked out. Besides, once she finds out her whole family will know, and Tim would kill me."

"Good point Charlie… when did you find out again?"

"Last week. The night I sent you an owl. I had a hunch before hand though" Charlie boasted a smile coming to his face.

"I'm sure you did…" Bill said with dull sarcasm.

"Shut up Bill. I think that's Ron and Harry."

"Oh don't they know?"

"No. They would tell Hermione… just you and me…"

"Does Scotty know?"

"Do you WANT me dead?"

Bill chuckled, "No."

"No what?" Ron asked as he came up beside the tree with Harry.

"Charlie asked me if I saw the girls yet." Bill lied quickly.

"Oh…have you?" Ron looked questioningly at Bill. Harry rolled his eyes before adding.

"Ignore the idiot named Ron."

"Don't worry Harry…"

"We've gotten used to it by now." Charlie said as he turned from the group. Harry burst out laughing and Charlie smiled before continuing…"Lets get to the Ferris wheel before the girls start to worry.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hermione was probably the LAST thing from a girly girl. Sure she wore make-up, but she didn't spend HOURS putting it on, and it was never really dark… more natural. So that's why she left the girls bathroom before Ginny and Holly to get a drink. It was silly really… they had eaten lunch, but they had all finished their drinks at the beginning, and by the time they finished eating, she was thirsty again. She figured she would grab a drink and then head over to the Ferris wheel to meet everyone else. She stood beside the booth, not really paying attention to what she was doing.

When the lady behind the counter asked her if she needed anything the first time Hermione didn't hear her. The lady asked again. Hermione looked at her, she was young… probably in her early twenties… she had on a worried but frustrated look. Hermione shook her head as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"No… No… I don't need anything… I mean… maybe a new boyfriend, but I doubt you can help me there." With that she dashed off as fast as she could back to the washroom, Harry's laugh ringing in her ears, and sentences being repeatied over in her head…

_Does Hermione know about Rucha?_

_But if Rucha's having a baby, I would think Hermione would want to know about it_

_5 months_

_They would tell Hermione_

Who the heck was RUCHA! And… why hadn't Charlie told her…

_Once she finds out her whole family will know, and Tim would kill me._

She dashed into the bathroom just as Ginny and Holly turned from the mirror to leave.

"Hermione!" Ginny asked quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Are you alright? What happened?" Holly added, concern for her friend crossing her face. Hermione rounded on Ginny.

"Ginny! WHO THE HECK IS RUCHA!?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

The girls left the washroom 45 minutes later. As they left Mrs. Granger appeared near the washrooms. "Girls. Where have you been. We've all been worried. What took you so long."

"We uh… we met a friend from school." Ginny spoke quickly glancing at her shook up friend. Ginny was a whole lot better at lieing when she was mad like she was now. How the hell could Charlie do this to Hermione… how the hell could he do this without telling his FAMILY?

"Oh… umm.. are you alright Hermione." Mrs. Granger looked carefully at her daughter… there was a hurt expression in her eyes, but it was hardly visible against the furry in them.

"I'm fine mom." Seeing the worried look on her moms face she added, "I didn't really get along with her friend at school… she was here too."

Mrs. Granger frowned but nodded…"If you say so." Hermione and Ginny led the way to the Ferris wheel with Holly and Mrs. Granger close behind. As the crowd spotted them, Hermione put on a fake smile and apologized for being late. She waited quietly as everyone else worked out plans and followed the group to the Ferris wheel. She shared a compartment with Charlie, Holly, and Scotty. She could hear Ron's "ooooh"s and "ahhhhh"s from the compartment ahead of them but she didn't pay much attention.

"What's up with Ginny? She was glaring at me the whole time back there." Charlie asked after a few rounds of the Ferris wheel. Hermione shrugged but Holly added in an undertone.

"I wonder why?" She turned away from Charlie before she said anything else and watched the scenery. Hermione had told Holly and Ginny everything she had heard while they were in the bathroom. The two had been furious, but they managed to calm Hermione down a bit… at least Holly did with her gentle nature… Ginny's first instinct was to kill her brother. The three had decided that now wasn't the best time to confront the second eldest Weasley of his past, so they pulled themselves together, and joined the group. Holly was now regretting that decision though. She could see that Hermione was upset, and obviously Charlie could too.

"What's wrong Mione?"

"Nothing." She snapped back at him. Scotty furrowed his brow at his sister.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She repeated… more similar to a hiss this time. The ride came to an end and Hermione dashed out before any other words could be exchanged. Holly followed her over to the Grangers, and Scotty glared at Charlie as they left the compartment. Tim came up beside him.

"What the hell did you do to her Charlie?" Tim's face was stone cold as Charlie frowned.

"I didn't… I didn't do anything… I… I don't know what's wrong with her…"

"Nothing's **wrong** with her… it's you." Tim said as Charlie watched Hermione sit down on a bench with Holly.

"I didn't mean it that way Tim… I meant.. I don't know what's bothering her…" Charlie looked up but Tim had already stormed off. Scotty glared at Charlie before going over to his sister and Holly. Charlie just frowned and followed. By the time Charlie made his way over to the group. Everyone had finished the ride and were now getting ready to leave. Charlie sat beside Hermione and took her hand. Quietly, so that the rest of their families didn't hear, he asked her, "What's wrong Mione?"

Hermione pulled her hand away before answering. "What's wrong?" She raised her voice and her family turned their attention to her. "WHAT'S WRONG? You tell me Charlie what's wrong?!" Ginny crossed her arms across her chest and Holly bit her lip. Hermione wasn't finished… she started… now she was going to finish. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you? Tell you what?" Charlie asked truly confused. He licked his lips as he spotted Tim, Scotty, and Mr. Granger glaring at him. Bill obviously noticed too, because he stepped between Tim and Charlie… just to be safe.

"Don't play dumb with me. I heard you earlier. You and Bill.. you said you didn't want me to know." Both Charlie and Bill's eyes widened and Charlie licked his lips again.

"Why didn't you tell me Charlie? A baby!?" At her words, the twins, Harry, and Ron's jaws all dropped. Mrs. Granger's face whitened and Mr. Granger and Scotty's turned beat red. Bill and Percy glanced nervously at eachother and then at Tim. Charlie caught Tim's eye and noticed that he resembled his mother.

"Ba-baby?" Charlie swallowed, swiping histongue across his lips again.

"Yea Baby." Ginny said from her spot beside Harry. "You know the one that's been on it's way for five months! The one that you found out about a week ago!"

Bill glanced at Tim too before facing his brother again. Tears had escaped Hermione's eyes again, but she didn't care. "When were you going to tell me about Rucha, Rusha, Ruth…? Whatever the heck her name was!"

"Hermione I…" before he could finish Scotty's harsh voice split through the air.

"I thought you said before… when Tim and I asked you… you said you didn't have any kids…"

"I don't I…" comprehension dawned on Charlie's face as he realized what Hermione thought. "No… no... Hermione look…"

She stood up and stormed off. "You lied to me Charlie… you lied to me, and you kept this a secret from me…" She spun on her heal and stormed off towards the parking lot. Mr. Granger turned on Charlie.

"Your sister can pick up anything you left at our house, but you are not welcomed back there." He followed after his daughter with Mrs. Granger sighing sadly and following suite.

Scotty cursed at Charlie before leaving with Holly and as Tim slowly walked away Ginny rounded on Charlie. "How DARE you keep that from her! I WARNED you not to hurt her… you… you… IDIOT! And you kept this from the family! How could yo- MUM!" Charlie spun around expecting to find his mother standing their but Ginny continued. "Wait till mum hears! You're so going to get it! You deserve it… and after what you did to Hermione just now!" She too turned and sped off after Hermione and the rest of the Grangers… Bill looked around for Tim. He had vanished.

"That sneak…" Bill spoke quietly… Harry and Ron rounded on Him.

"Now your calling Hermione a sneak because CHARLIE didn't tell her he was going to have a baby with some women no ones met!"

"What? No. I was talking about T-" He too was interrupted as shrieks sounded from the parking lot. Charlie sat stalk still in a daze on his bench, still too upset to do anything. That was, until more shrieks began to emerge, and an eerie green glow filled the sky. He stood up quickly as the others began to head towards the parking lot. They pushed past the people that were working their way away from the Dark Mark, panic rising more and more inside of Charlie.

_Please not Hermione… please not Hermione… Oh Lord PLEASE… Don't be…_

"Hermione!" Charlie sped up as a death eater grabbed her from behind. She shrieked and Charlie pulled his wand out. Tim was behind the death eater already. He pounded him on the head and the death eater released his grip on Hermione and she ducked so Charlie had a clear shot at him. The death eater was blasted back into the air, but more were already swarming towards Hermione. Ginny was a few yards away dueling with two that acted quite like Lucius and Narcissa. Hermione pulled out her wand and stepped in front of her parents.

"Get in the car!" She called to them over her shoulder.

"And leave you out here? I don't think so." Her dad went to move forward but Charlie cut him off and took a spot beside Hermione.

"Honestly Mr. Granger… you won't be much help with this battle."

"I hate to admit it daddy.. but he is right. This is strictly magic only. Her mother and Holly climbed into the car, but Scotty, Tim, and Mr. Granger stood beside it… they couldn't abandon Hermione. She watched them through the corner of her eye. Making sure nothing hurt them, but one quick glance at them, sent her flying backwards into a nearby car. Lestrang's hair hung through the mask that approached Hermione, but before she could even get her wand arm up again, Charlie sent her to the ground.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, and I don't need your help. You wouldn't wanna get yourself killed while your baby is waiting for you in Romania would you?"

"Hermione it's-STUBEFY!"

She stood up quickly and cursed. "Where did my wand g-aaaaaaaah!"

She dropped to the ground in pain. "HERMIONE!" Charlie called before wheeling on the cloaked figure behind her. The figure lifted its wand and as Hermione looked up Charlie stepped in front of the glowing beam.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Oooooooooooooohhhh!! CLIFFY!!!! I LOVE IT:D I'm so EVIL!! MUAH HA… MUAH HA… MUAH HA HA!!!!!!! D**

**Anyways… you know who's NOT evil? MY AWESOME REVIEWRS!!! THAT's WHO!!**

**blackgem88 : Thanks… I'm glad you like the story so much… ihoped this chapter would get a few laughs out of someone… :D**

**Sam's Firefly : don't woory… Percy is like, my least fav character… I just thought I could have a ton of fun if I brought him in and bugged him :D. Glad you liked the story!**

**Weasleytwinsarehott : Thank you, and we did well during the season… no other team at our school… boys, girls, senior, junior, (Varsity Football) have held a 13-0 record before…so we did alright…**

**Snapehermionelover : Glad you had fun…. I can't wait to go to Disney world… my uncle said he would take me eventually :P But than again he forgot to pick me up after basketball practice last week and went to a city like… an hour away for business trip…. So yea… Bill and Percy are both pretty smart… they should be able to work something out with the budget.**

**Sillygirlsis : I LOVE beating up Percy… it's SOOOOOOOOOO much fun!!!!**

**jayne-ron-leo : That's not rambling… I've read longer things… in fact, I WRITE longer things… I tend to ramble… in case you haven't noticed. LOL  
It IS true about Grandparents… they DO spoil us:D My grandma would do ANYTHING for me… and so would my grandpa.**

**Mandrake Queen : I will keep writing don't worry:D And yes… all the Weasleys… it's hectic.**

**I'm only here to read : Nice name… and I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for the luck.**

**Jess5674 : Glad it helped :D**

**Jegan : Sorry if it was confusing :( I tried to fix it…. And yes… styar wars, my friend is obsessed.**

**Alenor : Yes… he's not the brightest crayon in the crayola factory… is that a better statement? LOL I can't wait to write more! **

**IceAngel89 : LOL…. Ema sounds nice… I have a cousin named Emilee… we call her Ema all the time… Anyways… yea… They will find out….yup…. got that part planned yet… can't wait for your update!**


	18. Is it Too Late?

**MUAH HA HA!!! I'm back!!! The EVIL AUTHOR IS BACK!!!!!!!! I'm sorry I left you all hanging! I couldn't resist! I'm sorry.**

**So I'm not going to put much here, I don't want to make you all mad…**

**Oh… and Jayne-Ron-Leo… your wish is granted :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, zero, and zilch!**

**-Mrs.Charlie Weasley-thats me.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

_She stood up quickly and cursed. "Where did my wand g-aaaaaaaah!"_

_She dropped to the ground in pain. "HERMIONE!" Charlie called before wheeling on the cloaked figure behind her. The figure lifted its wand and as Hermione looked up Charlie stepped in front of the glowing beam._

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Mum, dad, all of you, get out of here now! I'll be fine; we have help coming our way already." Hermione opened the door and ushered Scotty and Tim towards it. Scotty climbed in reluctantly, but Tim stood his ground. Hermione sent one last plea at them before turning to rejoin the battle. "Please."

Tim looked at her…Charlie had jumped in front of Hermione… and he had taken the blame for Tim… WHY!?

"Tim get in." Mr. Granger called as he slipped into the passenger seat, watching his baby girl join up with Harry, and a girl with bubblegum pink hair.

Tim backed to the open door.

"JAYNE!!" Tim turned towards the voice and someone ran into him from behind, knocking him into the car and causing him to groan in pain. That was going to hurt a lot... good thing Rucha was already pregnant. 'Jayne' ignored the person she had nudged and continued rushing towards her friends. Tim wobbled into the car.

They all watched as they sped away from the battle, along with all the other muggles… Hermione's bushy hair still visible until they rounded the corner.

----------------------------------------

The battle lasted for a good hour, more and more Order members showing up as time went on. The death eaters finally fled, taking with them the lives of some, and leaving behind others… like Bellatrix's dear old husband.

Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys explained to Lupin, Tonks and the rest of the Order members what exactly had happened. Hermione hardly paid attention though, she was shook up. She had been standing but a few feet away when Bellatrix had killed him. She didn't like to see death. Who liked to see death? Bellatrix was a murderer. A cold-blooded murderer, she had killed Sirius, and had been involved with Dumbledore's death, and she had killed other order members on other missions. This one was no exception. Of course Hermione had been mad at him… like everyone else, but still… he was killed right in front of her. Yes, there were more deaths that night, but Hermione didn't see those ones. Hermione was so close to this one… Hermione had seen his face when that green glow hit him square in the chest. How he looked pleadingly at her as if asking for help. How the life had slipped from its features. He fell to the ground, the clink of items hidden in his cloak rattling as his body hit the cold pavement.

Harry had pulled her away then, he knew she was an emotional girl, and he didn't want her to see any more.

When the story was told, and the group dispersed, ready to head home, or to go tell the families of the deceased af the tradgedies... a job Lupin was not looking forward to, Hermione shook her head… Charlie… Charlie Weasley… she had loved him, but now…

"Hermione?"

She looked up.

"Thanks for uhh… helping earlier."

"Yea well… every baby needs a father." She said bitterly before turning from Charlie and following Ginny past the spot where Mundungus had fallen. Hermione shivered at the thought, but Charlie took her arm.

"Hermione, it's not what you think…"

"Oh? You mean you didn't cheat on me?"

"NO!" Charlie cried out shocked. "Why would I cheat on you –"

"Oh right…… Rucha was ALREADY pregnant when you started dating me… I forgot…"

"That's not what I-"

"But on our walk, you should have told me about her… I mean, I know I said it was a private matter, but I figured you would've told me something like that. Or the other day when I asked you what was wrong-"

"Hermione I couldn't tell you-"

"I know… well… I didn't think I could tell you this, but I'm going to… It's over!" With that, she apparated away and left Charlie standing there, pain etched onto his face. Ginny came up behind him.

"Serves you right." She too apparated away, but Charlie hadn't noticed, he was too deep in thought. _Tim was an arse. The idiot…_ Bill came up at Charlie and patted him on the shoulder.

Charlie looked at his brother gloomily, "You try to help someone…"

-------------------------------------------

Hermione spent the rest of the evening in her room, from the time she got home from the battle, right until the next afternoon. Charlie sent her three letters, all Hermione did was tear them up and throw them in the trash. Holly and Ginny came up to see her, as well as a dark brown owl, delivering the 'Daily Prophet.' The front headline was exactly what Hermione expected. 'Death Eaters Attack at Muggle Fair' Below was the article, including the names of those who were lost. Hermione shuddered as she caught Mundungus' name. That memory was going to haunt her for quite some time. Ginny watched as Hermione read the article over, not really taking in what had happened...her mind was preoccupied. Ginny sighed, _the poor girl_.

"Hermione…"

"I'm fine Ginny."

"Your mom wants us to tell you to come down for some food… you missed supper last night, and breakfast this morning. Come down for dinner."

_Hermione was starving._

"I'm not hungry."

"Liar," Holly said from the foot of the bed.

Hermione just looked at her through droopy eyes. God was she ever tired…she hadn't slept a wink of sleep. Charlie kept popping up in her head, and she'd wake up crying. Some times she would imagine Charlie get hit by the killing curse instead of Mundungus, and wake up shaking like anything. In short, it was not a good night at all.

"I don't get it Gin…"

"Don't get what Hermione?"

"Why would Charlie do this to me, but than jump in front of Lestrang's Cruciatus curse?"

"Because he's… I don't know Hermione… I'm sure he feels terrible about not telling you, but that doesn't give him the right to lie."

"I know… it's just…" Hermione was at a lost for words. "Come on, I gotta face my family eventually."

"What are you so worried about?" Holly asked as she stood up. "You're family's on your side…"

"Yea," Hermione said as she through back the covers, "but now I can listen to Tim and Scotty… 'I told you Hermione… he's not good enough for you… should've known better' and all that other stuff from them." She sighed as she worked her way to the door. Ginny and Holly following.

"They won't do that…"

"And if Scotty does I won't talk to him for a few days." Holly added as they entered the hall. Hermione let a small smile catch on her lips, but it didn't last long. "I'm gonna go take a shower before supper." She said, veering off at the washroom. Holly and Ginny only nodded and continued down the stairs.

Hermione took a nice long shower, she was in there for so long, the water turned cold… but she still stood there, too deep in thought to even notice the change of temperature. She finally shut off the water and stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel, and making her way quickly to her room. She put on a pair of jeans, and as she reached for a clean tank-top, her hand brushed across Charlie's T-shirt. She closed her eyes as memories of that first night when he had given her the T-shirt to wear. Well, she had picked it out of his drawer, but she had picked it out because it had said 'WEASLEY' on it. She pushed it aside and grabbed the tube top she had bought the day they went to the park. _Everything reminds me of him._ She thought. She pulled on the top and brushed out her hair, letting it air dry. She walked downstairs, but as she neared the bottom of the stairs, voices drifted up to her.

"I told you Jane… he wasn't good for her."

"Oh Albert… he seemed nice… and he jumped in front of her and that spell today… you saw what it did him…"

"He's just trying to make it up to her mum…" Scotty's voice joined in with Mr. and Mrs. Grangers. "He probably only wants to get in her pants too…"

"SCOTTY!"

That set off a whole ton of yelling. Scotty was trying to make his point, but Holly burst into the conversation and started yelling at him. Mr. Granger joined in with reasoning to how all guys want is to get in a girls pants, and Mrs. Granger started to tell him off… Ginny cut in, how ever mad she was at Charlie, he was still her brother. The five were all yelling that the only way they shut up was when Hermione walked in and Tim shouted. "SHUT UP!" They all turned to him, and then to Hermione. She sat down and they all took seats as well.

Hermione surveyed the large amount of food, Mrs. Granger had gotten used to cooking for all of the Weasleys, and now, there was only Ginny. They ate in silence for a while before Scotty spoke up, much to Holly's furry.

"Hermione don't worry about him. I'm sorry if he's your brother Ginny, but he's an arse." Holly glared at Scotty as he continued; this was not something Hermione needed to hear. "If he didn't tell you about this sooner, than he doesn't deserve you."

"Scotty's absolutely right hunny. You're better off without him…you don't need a boyfriend yet… you're too young."

"I'm 18 daddy."

"You're still too young."

"Holly was 16 when she started dating Scotty." Hermione looked at her father accusingly. Holly and Scotty both looked up as well… why were they always dragged into these things.

"Well… that's different…"

"How daddy." Hermione put her fork down and looked at her father. Resting her elbow on the table top, and her chin on the top of her hand.

"Well… Holly and Scotty knew each other since they were young. You and Holly grew up together…"

"And Ginny and I, and Ron and I, grew up together for the last seven years… Fred and George and I also…they're Charlie's brothers and sister… I'm Scotty's sister."

"Yes but Holly and Scotty were together growing up. You and Charlie weren't…"

"That shouldn't matter daddy."

"It doesn't look what he did to you know."

Hermione was silent again. Her father was right, Charlie had lied to her, he had a kid with someone else… well, one on the way, and-

"Yea, but Charlie also stepped in front of that spell at the fair yesterday." Everyone looked at Tim as he continued. "I mean, you were in a lot of pain when that… person… sent that spell at you, and when they went to do it again, Charlie stepped in front of it. And that looked painful."

Hermione looked at him quizzically, and the rest of the table looked at him like he was high.

"Yea but he lied to me."

"He also saved you a lot of pain."

"And inflicted more on me… whose side are you on Tim? One day your cursing Charlie every chance you get, the next your sticking up for him."

"I'm just saying, it took a lot of courage to block that spell from hitting you."

"Why are you sticking up for him now?" Hermione's voice was rising, and Mr. Granger looked like he could smack Tim in the head. "Why not before when I wanted you to stick up for him?"

"I didn't like him then."

"And you do now? After he lied to me???"

"After he took that spell for you…"

"HE LIED TO ME!!"

"Maybe you should just talk to him."

"WHY!? HE! LIED! TO! ME!"

"I don't think he did…"

"Oh really? How do you know!?"

"It's not his baby!"

"How do you know!"

"Because."

"BECAUSE WHY TIM!?"

"BECAUSE IT'S MINE!" The room became so silent at that moment, you could've heard everyone's breath, if any of them were breathing. They all slowly let out the breath they hadn't realized they were holding as Tim looked down from Hermione's shocked face and moved his food around his plate with his fork. Hermione swallowed hard.

"What?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

Tim placed his fork down but still didn't look up. "Rucha…Rucha lives at the boot camp. We… we're having a baby." He glanced quickly at his mother. Her eyes were popping out of her bleach white face, Tim looked down again.

"Rucha… and… and YOU… are having a baby?" Hermione asked carefully not believing what she was hearing.

Tim nodded.

"But… Charlie… and Bill… they knew."

"The night Charlie stayed in my room, Rucha called… Charlie decided he wanted to help… then he called Bill to help with my budget. We just got it worked out two nights ago, and Charlie was helping me figure out how to… to tell the rest of you." Tim looked up as his father stood from the table and walked over to the counter. "Dad I was going to tell you, but I wanted to get the budget worked out. Percy and Bill were helping me. Charlie was working on how to tell all of you."

"So… so…my brother," Ginny asked from her spot beside Hermione. "He was trying to help you, and you were still being a pain in the arse towards him?" Her temper began to come back, she had gotten mad at her brother for no reason at all…

Tim didn't answer. He looked at his father, his mother stood up and started clearing off the table hastily.

"Dad…"

"How long?"

Tim looked down again. "5 months."

Mrs. Granger closed her eyes before picking up Scotty's dish. Scotty meanwhile had his fork half way to his mouth and was staring at his brother dumbstruck.

"5 months." Mr. Granger repeated. "5 months. And you never told us?" He turned toward his eldest son frowning. "You never told us…"

"I was going to, after I got my budget worked out…"

"How long have you and Rucha been going out?" Scotty asked as he finally lowered his fork.

"We went out for about six months before she got pregnant…"

"So after she got pregnant you stopped dating her?" Mr. Granger asked, anger and disappointment rising in his voice.

"Sorta."

"Sorta?"

"We got married." Mrs. Granger dropped the stack of dishes she was holding and Holly and Ginny went over to help her pick them up.

"M-Married?" She asked in a hushed voice.

Tim nodded and stood up. "We love each other mum. So we got married. I hadn't planned on telling you like this, but, I can't lie about it any more."

"What I don't understand is why you lied about it in the first place. Why didn't you tell us? We're your parents Tim, a man should be able to tell his father things like this."

"I wanted to get my budget worked out first. So that you wouldn't say I was irresponsible."

"Oh and getting your girlfriend of 6 months pregnant is RESPONSIBLE?"

Tim stood p and glared at his father. "I love her dad-"

"You arse." Everyone turned to look at Hermione who was staring straight ahead of her at the center of the table. She turned her head slowly to look at Tim. "You ARSE!" She stood up quickly and turned on him. "This whole time I thought Charlie was keeping something from me! I wondered why he was getting distant! I thought something was wrong between the two of us! And it was YOU! He was keeping YOUR secret for YOU! And then at the fair you just let me yell at him! LET HIM TAKE THE BLAME FOR WHAT YOU DID!!! I BROKE UP WITH HIM BECAUSE HE WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU! He was trying to help you! AND YOU LET HIM TAKE THE FALL!!! He didn't even HAVE to help you after everything you put him through! He could've let it slip over supper, but he KEPT YOUR SECRET!! AND I BROKE UP WITH HIM BECAUSE OF IT!!!" Hermione went to leave but turned back to him.

_SLAP_

"You're my brother! You're supposed to protect me I thought? Instead YOU lied to me, and let Charlie take the blame for you." Her voice was shaking and her breathing hard. "I hate you Tim." She turned around and fled up the stairs. The room was silent, but a few minutes later Hermione appeared again in the hall, a small duffle bag tucked under her arm, and wearing the sweater that Charlie had given her the other day in the park.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Granger asked looking at the clock. It was 7:30.

"To find my BOYFRIEND and apologize to him." Before anyone else could get another word out Hermione opened the door and stepped out.

"Hermione…" Ginny called rising from the floor. There was pop and Hermione was gone. Ginny frowned and continued in a whisper… "Charlie's not at the burrow."

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Well… yet another chapter done? Did y'all like it?? I did…. Anyone think Charlie was dead at first? Just curious. Lemme know if you did.**

**By the way, JAYNE… is representing Jayne-ron-leo… my awesome reviewer… she wanted to hurt Tim… so I hope you all get how he's hurt… if you don't understand how Tim is hurt, ask me in your review… Cuz you're going to review… like all these AWESOME people did….**

**jayne-ron-leo : I don't think Tim should get hurt… maybe killed… but not hurt. LOL And nothing's impossible… lol… JAYNE!**

**Jevanminx : Yes Tim is a MAJOR pain… I'm, sorry for leaving it there… I felt like a cliffy!**

**Do you know Emily Davison : And you say I'm evil….? Yes poor Hermione, and I'm glad it made you laugh! **

**Sillygirlsis : Don't be scared :D**

**IceAngel89 : I agree Hermione needs to know the truth…**

**Mandrake Queen : That's like totally ok… lol… Percy was there… He left the food area, and him and Bill exchanged glances and then Looked at Tim once Hermione started to cry. He's still there.**

**rucha-roo : Glad you think it's so well planned.,… I hardly ever plan it... I write what comes into my head when it comes into my head. LOL I'm not evil!**

**Snapehermionelover : I'm sorry :( Don't be mad… I usually hate cliffies too… but now I realize why authors love them soooooo much:D I CAN'T kill Draco :O He's far too cute LOL. Maybe Tim won't fess up, and if he did… it may be too late!**

**blackgem88 : Awww… I hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell… :( I know I got to update… I am!!!**

**--------------------**

**And I r e n ii…. I'm mad at you! You still haven't review!!!**

**COMING UP! THE END!!!! IT'S COMING SOON!!! ALMOST HERE!!! 2 or 3 MORE CHAPTERS!!! MUAH HA!!! But don't worry I have another story already planned I think… I'll probably make the Charlie/Hermione a trilogy, Licking His Lips, Twinkling Eyes and Cheshire Grins… and another one… shrugs.**


	19. Sorries

**Ok, so apparently, Fast forwards weren't working, so I'm not getting any of my reviews, and no ones getting update alerts… and now I'm sad… because I'm missing out on stories that I have under alert! **

**OH!!! I have a rough draft saved on my computer of the FINAL chapter!!!! I dunno when it'll be…but I know how its going to end… I LOVE it…and when I fix it up….it'll be perfect!! **

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I have a business final project due Monday… and I've got a fair bit to do...I have to do strategies for stock market, Likes and dislikes, and a reflection...and also a whole slide show... ****…so yea… So if I fail business class (which I won't) but if I DO...I'm blaming all of you Awesome people:P**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish Charlie was mine…he's not… neither is Hermione… or anything you recognize as J.k. Rowling's!**

**IMPORTANT!!! **

**If two people are talking at the same time…which they do in this chap… there lines will be together…. Like below.**

"**What the heck"  
**"**What are you…"**

**-Mrs.Charlie Weasley-thats me**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Hermione knocked on the door… it was late, and she knew it was late, but she could care less right now. She needed to talk to Charlie and apologize…and explain to his family what had really happened. She knew Ginny had told Mrs. Weasley, so se wouldn't have been too happy with Charlie for hiding something like that from her.

After a few minutes Mr. Weasley's face appeared. "Hermione? What on earth are you doing out this time of night? And in these conditions?" He looked around at the pounding rain that was soaking the field and Hermione. He pulled out his wand and did a quick scan over her to make sure she wasn't a polyjuiced death eater, and then stepped back to allow her in the house. Mrs. Weasley, Harry, and Ron, came into the kitchen and flicked on the light as Mr. Weasley closed the door behind Hermione.

"Oh Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley called out and pulled her into a backbreaking hug. "Are you alright? Ginny told me what happened! I can't believe Charlie would do that… he really does like you. He lied to all of us if that makes you feel any better. If I had known he was hiding something like that I would have made sure…" She paused to take a breath and Hermione took the opportunity to speak.

"No no Mrs. Weasley… there's been a... mix up… is Charlie here?"

"No." Harry said. Ron continued.

"He left Hermione. I don't think he could take all the nasty looks and the fact that half of the family tried to bite his head of for hiding this from all of us." Ron's face darkened. "He seriously hid something like this from the family…"

Ron continued talking but Hermione wasn't listening. She was surprised she had heard more than 'He left'._ He left? Just…left?_ Charlie went back to Romania… because he was too loyal to expose Hermione's STUPID brother's secret… _TIM_ Oh was he ever going to get it. Because of Tim, Charlie had left… he had gone back to Romania… and Hermione couldn't tell him how she felt, or how she had made such a big mistake… Charlie was gone… Tears formed in Hermione's eyes. She really did love Charlie…she knew now that she did… it hadn't hurt this much when her and Krum had broke up. But not having Charlie was killing her. She loved him, she had to tell him… but he hadn't given her the address for the owl yet…. He was going to do that at the end of summer… he hadn't had the chance. Now he had gone back to Romania….

Hermione looked at Ron who seemed to have stopped talking. Harry was calling her, and Mrs. Weasley looked nervously at her husband.

"_HERMIONE?"_

"Wha- oh… sorry Harry. What was it you were saying?"

"Are you alright Hermione? You don't look so good."

"I need to talk to Charlie… what's the owl address for the Dragon reserve?"

"I don't think he's there Hermione…" Mr. Weasley spoke quietly and Hermione wheeled around to face him, her wet hair sending droplets of water throughout the kitchen.

"What?"

"No one booked a port key to Romania in the ministry… so I don't think he's gone yet."

"Then where is he?" Hermione looked back at Mrs. Weasley for her answer. Mrs. Weasley's voice was so quiet, Hermione could hardly hear it.

"I don't know…"

Now Hermione's stomach did a flip and her heart dropped. No one knew where Charlie was… he had vanished…because of her. No! Because of TIM!!! Tim and his stupid… STUPID STUPIDITY!! …. … … … _Stupid Stupidity? That's what HERMIONE came up with? That's how upset she was… she was resorting to phrases like STUPID STUPIDITY! She NEEDED to find Charlie._ She looked back at Ron… "Sorry? What did you say."

Ron frowned…why was Hermione zoning out so much? "I said, who cares? After what he did to you…and he lied to all of us."

"No." Hermione said slowly as she registered what Ron was saying. "No. NO! No, no, no Charlie isn't lying to anyone."

"Not any more." Harry said sarcastically as he approached Hermione cautiously. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Harry… look Charlie wasn't lying."

"Really?" Ron asked with arrogance. "So he didn't marry this _RUCHA_ person and get her pregnant."

"No." Hermione said. "That was Tim."

Ron looked quizzically at her. "Tim got Charlie's girlfriend pregnant?"

"No. Tim and Rucha are married."

"So Charlie got Tim's _wife_ pregnant?"

"_No Ronald_!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So than Rucha cheated on Charlie and married Tim instead?"

Harry joined in and rolled his eyes at Ron…"No Ro-… what? How do you come up with this stuff Ron? Tim got Rucha pregnant." Harry suddenly felt guilty for the way him and the rest of the Weasley's had treated Charlie.

"So Charlie is married to Rucha? And Hermione's brother got her pregnant?"

Hermione sighed and looked pleadingly at Harry. Harry looked dumbfounded at Ron before shrugging at Hermione. "No Ron…" Hermione spoke slowly, hoping Ron would understand this time. She had to go find Charlie. "Tim met Rucha at his military school… **he** got her pregnant… Then **they** got married."

"So how does Charlie fit in?"

Hermione sighed. "Charlie found out… And he was helping Tim figure out how to tell my family… But Tim told Charlie not to tell anyone, except for Bill and Percy who were helping Tim fix his budget…"

"Ohhhhhhhh" Harry rolled his eyes and patted Ron sympathetically on the back.

"There ya go mate. We knew you'd get it eventually."

"Oh dear." Mrs. Weasley spoke from her spot beside the sink. "So we… Charlie was telling the truth when he said it wasn't his baby." They all looked at Hermione but she didn't nod. She looked like she was in a trance. She mumbled something.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Bill."

"Bill what?"

"Bill! Bill knows the truth!" Her voice got louder as excitement brewed in her stomach. "BILL KNOWS!! Bill knows about Tim, he knows Charlie was telling the truth! So Charlie probably went to him after he left here! Bill will know where Charlie is!" She wheeled to face Mrs. Weasley, smiling a slight Cheshire grin. "Bill will know where Charlie went!" She rushed towards the door. Mrs. Weasley called after her as she flung the door open and sped out into the rain.

"Hermione just owl Bill first… you'll get sick!" But Hermione didn't care. With a pop she disappeared to Bills house. As it came into view she knocked on the door. "Oh please answer," she mumbled under her breath. There were a few clicking sounds heard and the door opened a crack. For a split second Hermione thought the red hair belonged to Charlie, but Bill opened the door and frowned slightly at her.

"Hermione? What are you doing here, and in this weather?"

"Where's Charlie?"

"Wha-? He's…" Bill shook his head. "Do you want to come in." He stepped back to let Hermione into the front hall. He looked sleepily at the puddle of water forming below her dripping figure and shrugged. He walked towards the dining room and waved a hand for her to follow, stifling a yawn. He sat at the table and Fleur appeared at the foot of the steps frowning.

"Ooh iz eet?" She asked, following the question with a slight yawn. She waddled over when she saw Hermione. " 'Ermione? What on earth are you doing up at dis time of ze night?" She lowered herself into a seat beside her husband and frowned at the puddles Hermione was making.

"Where's Charlie?"

Bill and Fleur exchanged glances and Bill turned back to Hermione.

"Hermione… do you know… kno…" He yawned loudly and continued. "Know what time it is?"

"No."

"Eet iz late." Fleur stated shortly as she rose to get the mop. The puddles were starting to annoy her. And one thing you don't want is an annoyed pregnant woman.

"Sorry." Hermione stated simply before turning back to Bill as Fleur flicked her wand at the mop leaning against the corner of the room. "But I need to know where Charlie is… I need to talk to him!"

"Can't eet wait?" Fleur asked as she watched the mop wipe up the puddles trailing in from the front hall. She pointed her wand at the front floor and the wand went to clean up Hermione's original puddle.

"No. Look Bill, Tim told us about Rucha…and I need to find Charlie and apologize. Please! I know you know where he is! You have to tell me!" Bill looked at Hermione's saddened face before rising. He wandered over to Hermione and looked over her shoulder at his wife, who was busy directing the mop. He sighed and took her shoulders.

"He's not in good shape Hermione." He whispered, "He's pretty upset, I'll owl him and…"

"No! Bill I need to talk to him… now!" Her plea softened Bill's defenses slightly.

"Hermione…"

"Please." She looked pleadingly into his face and he shook his head slightly.

"He's at the Hog's Head… room 20. Didn't want any company, no one to bother him." He tightened his grip on Hermione's shoulder as she turned to leave. "Hermione… he really loves you. I've never seen him like this before."

Hermione smiled thankfully at Bill and nodded.

"He's quite upset, so he probably doesn't look too great." He released her shoulders and Hermione turned. Trudging quickly back through the hall. Fleur's face darkened at the new puddles of water.

"Don't worry 'ermione… I will just mop thees up for you. Eetz only one in ze morning." Hermione didn't hear her as she trudged back out into the rain for a third time that night. Bill shrugged at his wife humorously as he took up the mop with his wand.

"Don't worry about it… I'm sure the puddles will still be here in the morning. Let's go back to bed." Fleur glared at him.

"If you theenk for one moment Bill Wesley that I will leave thees mess 'ere!" A pop emitted outside as Hermione disappeared. "'Onestly! 'ow she can just come in 'ere and leave water all over ze floor like thees!"

"Fleur… relax… stop stressing, and go to bed. I'll finish up here." Fleur 'huffed' and stormed up the stairs, leaving Bill standing n the kitchen. He maneuvered the mop back to its corner and looked at the water puddles. He shrugged again and yawned before grabbing a glass of water. He looked out the window at the rain. "Oh Hermione… I sure hope you and Charlie get this worked out… the poor bloke." He finished his water and made his way slowly upstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hermione crept into the Hog's Head and glanced nervously at the barkeep. She made her way up the rickety stairs and down the hallway to room 20. She knocked on it and heard a mumble from the other side. She knocked louder and Charlie's voice….at least she thought it was Charlie's voice… drifted out to her.

"Whoever the hell it is go away."

"Charlie, it's me. I know you told Bill you didn't want to be bothered, but I need to –"

The door flew open and Hermione found herself staring at a _very_ drunk Charlie. "Wayu want?" He slurred.

She swallowed hard as the tears came to her eyes. "We need to talk."

"Look 'ermione… I dunneed you bickering ame right now, ok? I've got a lot of _hic_ things to do." He went to close the door but Hermione stopped him.

"Charlie… Tim told me about Rucha. He sort of yelled it out at dinner actually when we got in a row. But regardless… I know now. I know you were trying to help him… and I appreciate that."

Charlie looked at her through glazed eyes. "Yea… well 'e was an arse. _hic_ Stabbed me in the back's wony did." Charlie stumbled over to the bed and Hermione closed the door behind her. He sent a quick glance at her. "Why you wet?" She didn't answer, suddenly, her voice had failed her. She turned from him and studied the room. The radio was playing quietly in the corner, Hermione was unsure of the song, but she could tell it was a slow song that was playing. She sighed at the empty whiskey bottles lying beside the bed.

"So wayu want?"

"I'm sorry."

Charlie looked at her and licked his lips. "Why should you be sowy? And why you wet?"

"It's raining out." Hermione walked over to the mini fridge in the corner and pulled a bottle of pepperup potion out. "Here."

"I dunneed that!" Charlie spat, waving a hand at the bottle. The motion caused him to sway slightly and he gripped the nightstand for support. "I should apologizing to you be. I shouldn't have told you not."

Hermione hid her chuckle at his mixed up words and handed him the bottle. "Char I think you've had enough…"

"I f-iiiiiiiiiine!" he wined

Hermione rolled her eyes, unscrewed the bottle and stuck it into his open mouth before he could object. He pulled it out, but Hermione was sure he had gotten enough… he wasn't slurring his speech anyways. Hermione waited a few minutes as it kicked in before starting again.

"Charlie… I'm sorry how I reacted. I should have let you explain."

"I kept it from you. I should of told ya…"

"No… you were being loyal to my brother…"

"Lot of good that did me."

Hermione smiled sincerely. "Even after he did all that stuff to you… you helped him when he needed help… when he needed back-up…" Hermione trailed off as she realized what he must be going through back at home… Poor Tim…**NO! BAD HERMIONE!** Not poor Tim… he ruined her relationship with Charlie. He was the reason they split up… or was he? Maybe she was just looking for an excuse… maybe HE was looking for an excuse… Hermione looked up at Charlie as he rose from the bed to shake off the alcohol. Maybe he did it because he knew she would break up with him and he wanted to get rid of her… maybe he **wasn't** drowning in misery… maybe he was partying…

"So umm…. You came to talk then?" Charlie's voice broke her thoughts, she swallowed hard.

"Yup."

Charlie nodded slightly. He looked at the witch across the room. She was staring at her feet nervously, her cheeks with a slight red glow to them. Charlie hid his chuckle, she looked cute like that. He shook his head… maybe it was the whiskey talking…maybe. Stupid Tim had to get him to keep the secret...and now he ended up just telling the family anyways. Man...Tim must be going through a lot... poor blok- **NO! BAD CHARLIE!!!** Tim's the enemy! He licked his lips. He wanted to just pull her into a hug and not let go, but she was here for a reason. Maybe it was to tell him he was stupid for keeping a secret like that. Maybe she wanted to tell him how she couldn't trust him because of it…when all he wanted was for her to trust him. Did she not see him dive in front of the cruciatus curse? Maybe she wanted to tell him that she meant what she said…

"Look Charlie…"  
"Hermione…" As quickly as they both had started talking, they stopped. Again they both began at the same time.

"Hermione, I…"  
"Char…" Hermione continued before Charlie could start again. She couldn't let him finish breaking up with her, not yet. "Char I'm sorry really."

"Would you quit apologizing."

"No! I shouldn't have reacted the way I did… I was upset."

"Yea well I shouldn't have kept something that important from you… you deserve better and I know it."

_Oh lord_…Hermione thought… he's breaking up with me. "No Charlie… you deserve better than me. I'm not the best… I have book smarts, but I'm not that adventurous but..."

"Hermione you're gorgeous, smart…"

"Your fantastic Charlie… really you are. You're so perfect and…

"Hermione please…"

"You can't break up with me!"  
"Don't break it off…." Charlie trailed off as they both finished. They stared at each other for a minute before Charlie shook his head slightly…. "Mione… why would you think I would break up with you?"

"Why would YOU think I would break up with YOU?" She asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"You already did." He stated simply giving her a weak smirk.

"Oh." She was silent as she watched the ground for a few moments before looking up and catching Charlie's eyes. "Char… I…"

"If you tell me one more time you're sorry, I'm gonna leave." He gave her a quick smile and she sighed heavily.

"I didn't… I mean I wouldn't have… I thought…"

"You thought I was hiding something from you…"

"Yea…and if I knew…what I know now..."

"About Tim?"

She nodded. Charlie didn't say anything more though. He wasn't going to put words in her mouth… he had to hear her say them. She knew she could trust…him… ok, maybe not _completely_… but he kept Tim's secret for a reason, he knew he had to prove to Tim somehow that he was trustworthy, otherwise he knew Tim would never trust him with Hermione. And Charlie didn't want that… he loved Hermione too much.

"I never should have broken up with you." Hermione said, breaking Charlie's train of thoughts again. He looked at her as she continued, tears leaking from her eyes. "I should have let you explain… but you wouldn't have explained anyways because you knew it was Tim who had to tell us. But still… I didn't give you a **chance** to explain! And…and…" she bit her lip and looked at the floor. "I really am disappointed with myself…and I apologize."

Charlie walked towards her slowly. "Why Hermione!!?" He said in mock surprise. "Was that… a 'sorry'?"

"I didn't say I was sorry. I said I was disappointed with myself, and I apologized for my actions."

"That's a form of sorry though."

"But I didn't actually SAY sorry." She lifted her head and smiled slightly at him.

"Yes you did." He teased.

"Did not."

"You just did… twice." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. "Gee 'Mione, I thought you were smart?" She smiled at him and leaned in towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment before she lifted her head to look at him.

"Fine Charlie… I'm **sorry** for saying sorry twice."

"Apology accepted." He said in a mock business-like tone. She smacked him on the arm. "Hey… don't abuse me."

"Sorry." They both started laughing before Charlie's eyes lit up.

"Come on…" he said, dragging her to the middle of the room.

"Charlie what…?" She looked at him questioningly as he flicked his wand at the radio. The volume increased as the song came to an end, and then re-started. Hermione smiled. She had heard this song before, it was Brad Paisley's, "She's Eerything." She had heard it when Charlie and her had gone for a walk, and then to the mall… the day she bought the tube top… the day the rules were formed…the rules… if it hadn't been for the rules, Charlie wouldn't have been in Tim's room when Rucha called and they could have avoided this whole mess. But than again, Tim would still be hiding his secret, and he wouldn't trust Charlie any more than he did before. So maybe… everything was alright after all…She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close. The music played as the two danced slowly on the spot.

'…_She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving…'_

"Charlie…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm soaked… you're gonna get your cloths all wet…"

"So?"

'…_She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother…'_

"'Mione…I owe you an apology…"

"No you don't…"

"Shh… listen." He brushed his lips across her's before continuing.

'…_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need…'_

"I should have told you I was helping a… friend… or something, so you would know why I wasn't telling you things…I knew you were worried about something."

"Char it's ok…honest." She kissed him softly and rested her head on his chest.

'…_Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for…'_

When the song ended Charlie sat on the bed and pulled Hermione onto his lap. "That should be our new song…'Our' song"

"I agree." she whispered, shivering slightly.

"Now I think you should change into something dry…" she nodded slowly and yawned. "And I think you need some rest." She nodded again and rose slowly. Charlie rose behind her and continued. "How long have you been out in the rain?"

"I left my parents at 7:30…and went to Hogsmeade. I went the lake because I needed to figure out what I was going to say… than I stood outside the burrow for about an hour and still nothing really came to me… other than 'sorry.'…" she blushed slightly as he looked at her frowning…after a moment she continued. "I may have needed a bit of time to cool down… cry a bit… before seeing you. But you weren't there. So I went to Bill's because I knew he would know where you were…and I don't think Fleur was too happy that I was so wet…"

She stifled a yawn and Charlie chuckled softly, "You're beat… you need sleep…and you need to get out of those wet cloths before you get sick." Hermione nodded and turned to the door. Suddenly she frowned.

"Ah crud."

"What?" Charlie asked as he came up and wrapped an arm around her waist and stared ahead at the same spot she was staring at…the door.

"I left my bag…somewhere." She furrowed her brow trying to remember. "I think at the burrow…I was in a hurry… I had spent so much time explaining to Ron what had happened…"

"Yea…he can be a real flobberworm sometimes." He kissed Hermione on the top of the head and turned around. "You can where one of my T-shirts again."

She smiled as Charlie pulled one out of the suitcase at the foot of the bed.

"Don't I have a shirt like that?" She asked as he handed her another 'WEASLEY' branded shirt.

"You have the red one… this is the gold one… I needed more than one training shirt." She smirked and vanished into the washroom.

She came out a few minutes later as Charlie finished attaching a letter to a brown barn owl. She tilted her head slightly but didn't ask…it was his business. Hermione smiled at him as he let the owl out the window and closed it shut. He plopped onto the bed and held the covers back for Hermione. She climbed in like she had on that first night they had gotten together, and snuggled closely to him. "I wrote to Ginny," he said, "to tell her you're alright...we're alright." Hermione smiled at him again.

"Thanks." After a few minutes of silence Charlie spoke up.

"Mione…"

"Hmm?" she asked as she yawned.

"Two things… Remind me to kill Bill for telling you where I was, but to give him a SPLENDID funeral with a gold casket or something because he told you where I was."

"Does that mean you're glad he told me…?"

"Yes… but I still told him not to tell anyone...and if he told you, he probably told Fleur and my mum too."

She laughed. "And what else?"

"You just scratched me with your nail…"

"Oh… Sorry." The two both laughed together and then silenced. Charlie watched Hermione, and when he thought she was asleep, he too closed his eyes to rest. When his breathing settled Hermione opened her one eye. As tired as she was, she had always been good at faking sleep. She smiled at Charlie before frowning. She always had things on her mind. Why couldn't she have one night without thinking. Summer was coming to an end…Charlie would have to return to Romania soon…where did that leave her. She knew how miserable she had been when they had 'broken up'. A stray tear fell from her cheek as she thought about it more… maybe she should…no she couldn't…she closed her eyes. Now was not the time to think about it… now she had Charlie…and that was all that mattered. She breathed in his scent and sighed contently before truly falling asleep. Her worries leaving for a moment.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Well that's it folks:P REMEMBER… I think one or two more chapters and I'll be posting the FINAL CHAPTER!!! MUAH HA HA!!! I HAVE IT PLANNED OUT!!! ****THE ENDING!!! HEE HEE HEE!!!**

**The song they danced to...its SOOOO good...and it reminded me about this... I might do a one-shot for Ron/Hermione based on it...if I get time. For now though...I suggest you listen to it...its sweet... Its called "She's Everything" and its by Brad Paisley.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**OH MY GOSH I FEEL SOOOOOOOOOO BAD!!! Fanfiction reviews weren't being sent to me, so the last bunch of people who reviewed to me, none of them came to my email inbox!!! So I'm sooooooooo sooooo sooooo SORRY!!! I didn't leave anyone out on purpose honest!!! I feel really bad now:( Im sorry…. So thanks to all these great reviewers from chapter 17 that I didn't add to my last chapter!!!**

**sUCH.a.pRETTY.bOAT : I'm not THAT cruel:P**

**magical-mystery-girl :( Am I stupid:P I'm a LITTLE evil, but not stupid right??? Right???**

**Mrs. Stella Malfoy : He can't die, no… if he died, I wouldn't have a very good plot left…. I figured a few people would figure Hermione would over hear Bill and Charlie.**

**Kyo's Favourite Kitty : Yes you missed a good few updates… WELCOME BACK!!!**

**Giggles girlie : Nice name… and don't worry!**

**Alenor : Tim DEFINATELY needs to own up!! And he did last chapter :P**

**I r e n ii :( :( HUGS IM SORRY!!!!! YOU DID REVIEW!!!!! It just didn't send me it:''( Now I'm REALLY SAD!!! IM SORRY FOR DOUBTING YOU!!! **

**Sam's Firefly : He didn't die its ok…. I think one or two more chapters…maybe three.**

**And this chapter (WOW… I almost put year :O) **

**Snapehermionelover : IO always look forward to your reviews!! I'm glad you liked this chaptyer, and yes… I couldn't kill Charlie. My mom was in charge of the Loretta Lynn Canadian Fan Club for 22 years. So I grew up listening to her songs and interviews…etc. Country music all the way, and I learnt the proper spelling of Y'all. :D Perhaps he's there…. Who knows where Charlie is… :D I'm glad you love the story… I'm really happy how it turned out!!**

**Mandrake Queen : By the paragraph? Really? Aren't you sweet… I'm glad you like it :P**

**Rucha-roo : Getting lazy already:P I'm SO NOT EVIL!!! Luv ya Ruch 3 :P**

**xMarauderxForeverx : Awww… don't cry… I don't want you to cry… here… (reaches and grabs a tissue) Have a Tissue!! And it's not strange….:D**

**FredWeasleyLover1126 : Charlie's around… he's hiding in my closet:P HA HA I WISH!!!**

**Jess5674 : Maybe…. Don't ring his neck…. He has a kid on the way:( LOL**

**Alenor : I agree… EVERY right… **

**sUCH.a.pRETTY.bOAT : He's not dead its ok….I hoped it would be a Tim-ish way.**

**.::Elektra::. : Thank you! I'll keep it in mind… I'm glad you like the story!**

**Do you know Emily Davison : I'm gad you like it… I'm definitely making it a trilogy…. I say two or three more chapters…. That's probably it.**

**SiriuslyPadfoot101 : I know!! Charlie's so perfect…and Tim stabbed him in the back!! ( Don't worry I wouldn't kill Charlie…. Yet…..**

**IceAngel89 : If he had stepped in at the park about Rucha and the baby being his, he might not have been in the parking lot when Jayne ran by:P So everythings his fault… lets just blame Tim for everything:D**

**Frenchpiment : Charlie's around…. :D Yes… I wouldn't Kill Charlie…..yet. I'm workin on putting them together, but it may not be until the next story in the Trilogy…. )**

**DuplicatePenNameHere : Its ok. I still like getting them.**

**Chantelleeenator : Awww…. I wouldn't kill Charlie…. Yet! )**

**jalapeno1011 : I'm glad you liked it. Don't cry!**

**DuplicatePenNameHere : Wow… a lot of people wanna kill Tim…. HE'S GONNA BE A DADDY!!! Don't kill him!!! Glad you liked the chapter! Its ok… take your time reviewing… I'm supposed to be doing homework anyways:P**

**Sam's Firefly : Who said someone died?? Ohhh you mean Mundungus?? He died… right beside Hermione… and everyone was mad at him because he kept stealing stuff…. But he looked at Hermione for help but it was too late…. Yea he died… Don't be mad… it was either him or Charlie.**

**Kyo's Favorite Kitty : No I wouldn't hurt Charlie THAT bad yet. **

**Sillygirlsis : Thank you, And I'm sorry I scared you!**

**I r e n ii : I figured you'd like the slap! I thought of you when I wrote that part!! LOL:P Yes you reviewed. I'm sorry. Again.**

**Weasleytwinsarehott : Glad you liked it:D**

**jayne-ron-leo : Sorry bout that… I just took it because it came first….you knew who you were :P Don't worry how long it took you… and I like long reviews…it gives me something to read, and a lot of times…. Ideas!!! I know what you mean about school… that's why it took me so long to update… I'm doing final projects for business class… So much info. Anywho… glad you liked the update, and don't worry…I wouldn't kill Charlie yet.**

**ladyBlue Wolf : Glad you liked…. That's what I'm, assumeing means….:P**


	20. Mystery

**HEY ALL I'M BACK!!! YAY!!! Ahem...anyways...**

**So I was going to update just after Christmas, before was too hectic... like the whole week before... but anyways... my computer stopped working on me again... It wouldn't turn back on...I guess I downloaded too many songs for my new iPod :D:D:D!!! I'm so happy I got one..I even have sirius Black Rap on it... anyways...I NEED music, so I brought up our old computer and hooked it up...installed Windows XP...it was like Windows ME...than downloaded some songs... and started over...so I lost the little bit of progress I did on this chapter, and also the LAST CHAPTER rough draft, but I already wrote it down on paper too...so I'm ok there, but all my reviewers... I'm sorry...I want to get this story finished so I can do the next one...and work a little bit on What Happens When They Discover FanFiction... so Im sorry but Im not going to go back and repost all my reviewers from the last chapter... but THANK YOU!! I LOVE reading the reviews every day!!! You are all AWESOME!!! **

**I also appologize in advance for any spelling/grammar errors, I'm once again typing on the fanfiction documents because I dont have word...but I WILL definately read over it at least three times!!**

**OH!!! And in answer to a lot of reviewers questions...the potion... for the drunkness...is that a word?... it is a FAST ACTING potion that freshens your breath:D:P **

Disclaimer: Oh Charlie...if only... :(

Now that I've rambled enough, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

-Mrs. Charlie Weasley-thats me

* * *

_"You just scratched me with your nail…"_

_"Oh… Sorry." The two both laughed together and then silenced. Charlie watched Hermione, and when he thought she was asleep, he too closed his eyes to rest. When his breathing settled Hermione opened her one eye. As tired as she was, she had always been good at faking sleep. She smiled at Charlie before frowning. She always had things on her mind. Why couldn't she have one night without thinking. Summer was coming to an end…Charlie would have to return to Romania soon…where did that leave her. She knew how miserable she had been when they had 'broken up'. A stray tear fell from her cheek as she thought about it more… maybe she should…no she couldn't…she closed her eyes. Now was not the time to think about it… now she had Charlie…and that was all that mattered. She breathed in his scent and sighed contently before truly falling asleep. Her worries leaving for a moment._

* * *

Fleur walked into the kitchen the next morning when she heard a knock at the door. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she waddled over and cursed under her breath when she stepped in a puddle. "BILL WEASLEY! You get down 'ere thees eenstent!" She dodged the puddles and unlatched the door carefully peeking like she was told to do by the Order. Mrs.Weasley, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Luna all stood on the front step, and Fleur opened the door widely to allow them in. 

"Good Morning Fleur," Ginny said as she stepped in and took off her rain boots, the others followed suit. Although the rain had stopped earlier that morning, the puddles and mud where everywhere.

"Morning Ginny...'arry, Ron, Luna, Meeses Weasley."

"I told you Fleur...call me mum." Fleur smiled sincerly at Mrs. Weasley before turning back to the kitchen puddles...she called again.

"BILL WEASLEY!!" She glanced back at the four in her kitchen and uttered a quick appology as the sound of Bill's feet, dragging down the stairs, reached their ears. "I am so sorry about ze mess... 'ermione was 'ere last night and dripped puddles all over ze floor, Bill was going to clean them up," She paused as he entered the kitchen, "But 'e decided that eet wasn't eemportant to do that last night." She glowered at him and he raised his hands slightly in defence.

"To be fair, it was after one,"

"And now look... we 'ave company and zere ees a mess of puddles all over ze floor! Eet ees aweful!"

"Now now Fleur it's alright... I raised six boys and Ginny... I'm used to messes far worst than this one, now, you said Hermione WAS here."

"Yes, she was 'ere theese morning, very very **very** early..." She sent one last death glare at Bill that simply stated _'This isn't over, we'll talk later'_ and went to summon the mop.

"Bill what did she say?" Harry asked, eager to find his friend and make sure she was ok.

"She wanted to know where Charlie was."

"Where is Charlie?" Mrs. Weasley asked, cutting Ron off before he could ask.

"He's around."

"Around where? Is he here? Charlie? CHARLIE?" Mrs. Weasley called into the living room area, "Charlie? Are you here?"

"No no no Mum. He isn't HERE here, but he's...someplace."

"Where?" Mrs. Weasley asked as a white and black owl pecked on the window, Luna turned and opened it. The owl swooped in and dropped a letter at Ginny's feet. She glanced down and frowned at the writing,

_Ginerva_

Who called her Ginerva anymore? Only two people she could think of, her mother, when she was mad...and... Everyone turned to her as she picked up the envelope and turned to open it. Bill looked puzzled that she was getting mail at his house, but he turned back to his mother. Mrs. Weasley looked from Ginny to Bill, debating on what was more important, the mysterious letter, or the whereabouts of her son..."Where's Charlie?"

"I can't say."

"You don't know?" Ron asked, turning from Ginny who looked up, before reading the first few lines of the letter to herself...

_Ginerva Weasley...  
Ginerva Molly Weasley...we correspond again, 'Tis been a while since either of our last letters, and I'm sure you've been worried..._

"I know WHERE he is, but he doesn't want anyone else to know."

"Did you tell Hermione?" Harry asked, backing up slighly to look over Ginny's shoulder at the letter...who was sending his girlfriend a mysterious letter, by a mysterious unknown owl, so early in the morning, at Bill's house... it was almost like they knew where she was. Ginny folded the letter to her chest to bloke Harry's view and looked up accusingly at him. He frowned and turned back to Bill for an answer as Ginny continued reading.

_I hope this letter reaches you, I assume that as it arrives at your brother's house, you will also, I know it will be one of your first destinations for the day._

Ginny frowned, she knew this writing, and the style of the writing, she continued to read through huredly, listening faintly to the conversation around her.

"She asked, but I told her I would send word to him.."

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HERMIONE!"

"Let me finish Ron! I told her I would send word but she said she needed to talk to him... she looked pretty upset... almost...desperate... to find him."

"Almost?" Ginny asked causing everyone to turn, she payed no mind to it though and looked back at the letter. It had been so long since he had written to her...

_Hopefully you remember my writing, 'Tis truly been a long time since we last corresponded over owl posts, hope all is well. And although I am not one of your favourite of persons at this time, I do hope you shall continue reading... _

Ginny paused again to block Harry from reading the letter and turned to see her mother pestering Bill about Hermione, and whether or not he had told her where Charlie was, and where exactly Charlie was.

_I'm sure you are wondering why I am contacting you after all this time by owl, or shall I say, owls. You know how we correspond, many different owls, safer for all... Now, Ginerva, as to my whereabouts, I shall not tell, even you I cannot tell that to, for what shall happen if this letter falls into the wrong hands?_

"Bill Weasley where is Charlie!"

"He's fine mum, and Hermione went to see him, and telling her where he was already betrayed him, he didn't want ANYONE to know, so I will NOT tell you where he is! And...thats final!"

"Bill we want to make sure Hermione's ok, she was really upset when she left the Burrow last night."

"I know Harry, she came here afterwards, and she looked a wreck, almost as bad as Charlie look-"

"Is Charlie alright? Bill tell me I'm his mother! I need to make sure he's alright, what if something should happen to him! I'm your mother, I order you to tell me."

"I'm not a kid anymore mum."

"None of us are..." Ginny mumbled softly causing the rest of the room to turn yet again and face the mysterious letter.

"Ginny dear, who is that letter from?"

"No one mum,"

"Well it's obviously from someone," Harry said as he tried to steal yet another glance.

"Look it's not important right now, what's important is that we find Hermione and Charlie and make sure everything's alright. Bill... you said you did tell Hermione where Charlie was."

"Yes."

"So than they are together." She finished statibg simply.

"Well, I would assume."

"Assume?" Ron asked turning from his youngest sibling to his eldest sibling.

"If he let her in. Or if she didn't chicken out."

"Hermione doesn't chicken out of things, Ron and I learnt that at school with her, shes a Granger, and a Gryffindor..."

"Being a Gryffindor doesn't mean you have to be brave all of the time," Ginny stated to her boyfriend simply. "Even the bravest of Gryffindors can get scared... some forces are stronger than the courage someone holds." She glanced back at the letter and remembered some of the past ones she had recieved, he had once written her those same lines, back when few, only those closest to the Order or Voldemort, knew about the war that had again begun.

_I am sure you are slightly unsure of what to do with this letter, if you should show it to those around you, to your boyfriend... and family, but I ask you again, please Ginerva, for my sake, for my peace that I have managed at this moment, do not._

Ginny took in a deep breath as Harry looked at her again. She did want to tell him, but she couldn't... 'He' didn't want her to tell... 'he' had found peace and quiet...and she had to respect that 'he' didn't want anyone, especially Harry and Ron, to know where 'he' was. She smiled reassurigly at Harry before trurning her attention back to the conversation, that was slowly making its way into the living room.

"Bill we need to know if they are alright...why didn't you tell us about Tim...that it wasn't Charlie... you saw how we treated him."

"Mum I tried to get him to tell you guys, but he wouldn't do that. He knew Harry and Ron would go running to Hermione...and you to Ginny...he couldn't break Tim's trust..."

"We were at the fair though when Hermione confronted Charlie...and Tim just stood there and let Hermione yell at Charlie!" Ron said as Luna tried to calm him...he tended to get worked up easily. Ginny took this time to turn back to the letter.

_I'm sure you know the truth behind what happened at the muggle fair, earlier in the week, the dark deed that went on, but as I'm sure you are hoping I had no part in it I feel I must inform you, Ginerva, I did. There were a few things I could have done or said that could have stopped it...could have put an end to it before it started, but I did not. I'm sure you know that family can be one of the scariest of all fears, and as I informed you in a previous letter, some forces are stronger than the courage someone holds ...I do hope Ginerva, that you understand, and remember that._

Ginny smiled to herself. Of course she remembered, but now...she needed an answer, and the letter didn't seem to be providing it. At that moment though, Fleur entered the kitchen with the mop and all voices were maxed out.

"BILL WEASLEY I am shocked that you left your family in ze kitchen to stand! Invite them into ze living room and be a good 'ost!"

"Look Fleur not now...they were **just** leaving..."

"No we wern't!" Ron said breaking out of Luna's grip on his arm. "We were trying to find out where Hermione and Charlie are!"

"I told you Ron...I'm not telling you at all where Charlie is!"

"You know where Charlie ees? You did not tell me you knew where 'e was!"

"It wasn't important."

"The whereabouts of your brother ISN'T important!" Mrs. Weasley's face turned a deep shade of red.

"That's not what I meant mum! I meant Fleur didn't need to know because she would tell you, and you would tell everyone else, and Charlie didn't need that!"

"But you told Hermione where he was..." Harry said leaving Ginny's side. "Right?"

"After a while...yes..."

"So you don't find it eemportant to tell your WIFE that your brother was eenocent and that eet was not 'is baby! When we had numourous arguments about eet!"

"Fleur I couldn't tell you because Charlie didn't want me to!"

"And Charlie didn't want to tell Hermione about Tim and his baby!" Ron stated...

"And look what 'appened to them!" Fleur said shortly before bursting into tears.

"Oh Fleur hunny..." Mrs. Weasley cooed as she ushered the pregnant women into the next room. "It's ok, he's a man... he doesn't know any better...unfortunately it runs in our family.

"Fleur!!!" Bill turned on his heal and followed his wife and mother into the next room, Ron, Harry, Luna following him.

_As life goes on, it tends to get difficult, and as much as you and I corresponded in the psat, we have lacked that correspondance now. As much as I wish I could have told you before hand... before the happenings at the muggle fair, I couldn't... as much as I trust you, I couldn't. Your bond with Harry, Ron, and Hermione was too strong, and the fear of family was too great. I only wish that you learn to trust me again. That what I did was for..._

"Ginny!" Harry walked into the kitchen as Ginny finished reading the last word of the sentence. "Are you still reading that letter!?"

"Yes."

"Who's it from?"

"No one Harr-"

"Its obviously from someone! Even in the magical world letters don't write themselves!"

"It's not important." She went to push past Harry but he grabbed her arm.

"Gin..." He looked worried but she kissed him softly and muttered.

"Don't worry about it... if it was important...I'd tell you." The two smiled at eachother and walked into the living room where they consdered turning around. Giunny rolled her eyes...at least 'he' had found peace for a brief moment. Fleur was sitting on the couch crying her eyes out while Bill tried to explain that he wouldn't keep big secrets from her, and that if something happened he would tell her. Then he turned to his mother and tried to explain that he was not going to say where Charlie was for a reason. But Fleurs mood took a drastic swing and she sided with Mrs. Weasley.

"Bill...when our child iz gown up, eef 'e dissapears, would you not want to know where 'e iz?"

"Of course Fleur but-"

"No buts! Charlie iz your mothers child and she iz worried about 'im...we all are. So if you don't tell 'er theese eenstant!"

"Fleur if something was wrong I would tell you both right away..."

Ginny glanced at her letter again.

_All is well on this end... as well as it can be that is. I have recently suffered, and yes it was awefully painful, so painful words could not describe, but as of tonight, my worries have left. For the moment that is, for no ones worries can truly be gone for ever. No, worries are all around us, and it is perhaps some of those worries that stop you from telling your family and close friends... even your boyfriend, about my previous letters, and about this one. _

In the corner, Ron and Luna were having there own arguement as Luna tried to calm Ron down.

"Ron I'm sure she's alright..."

"And another thing! What's with my brothers and secrets all of a sudden! Do they all want to tear the family apart!"

"Ron calm yourself down please... your getting too stressed...your tempers worst than a Podmarian Picklfoot."

"Don't tell me to calm down Lu- a what?"

"A Podmarian Picklfoot." She stated simply, and as Luna launched into an explaination about Podmarian Picklfoots, and Mrs. Weasley and Fleur continued to yell at Bill, Ginny stole a glance at the last few sentences of her letter.

_Do not worry for me Ginerva, all is well as well can be at the time. It is, afterall, a very dark time, and I'm sure your worries are already stretched to the limit. But I assure you, one of your recent worries, the one for me, you may let pass... for now it is alright... for now._

"Bill...I mean eet! If you do not tell your mother theese eenstant where Charlie is...you...you are going to be sleeping on ze couch tonight!"

"Now Fleur really."

"Bill we need to know where Charlie is so we can make sure Hermione's with him, and that they are both alright!"

"Mum." Ginny called. "I got a letter from Charlie this morning! Didn't I tell you!" The whole room turned to her.

"What!?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time. Mrs. Weasley and the boys came torwards Ginny.

"They're both fine. They're together! Hermione showed up last night and they talked."

"Ginny why didn't you tell us before."

"I...I thought I did...I guess the commotion of you guys leaving to come hear as soon as I got to the Burrow completley wiped it from my thoughts!"

"All this arguering and you FORGOT!" Ron said. Luna sent him a warning look.

"Well I wasn't really paying attention to the argueing. I was reading my letter."

"From who?"

"None of your business." Harry frowned at her answer. "Point is they're alright, and Charlie said he doesn't want anyone to know where he is. Him and Hermione still have to talk a few things out and they don't need the families getting involved yet." She turned from the rest. "We should probably get home now and inform the rest of the family about Charlie's... innocence...even if he did keep the secret."

Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron and Luna all followed her. She was right after all, the rest of the family didn't know about Hermione's visit...and they better if they were to forgive Charlie. Bill tried to follow suit but one look from Fleur let him know that he was in for one heck of an earful...as well as many tears... and puddle mopping.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley set about making breakfast as the boys went to talk about this and that. Ginny rushed up the stairs quietly and into her room before anyone could folow. She krept into her closet and ran her finger along a crack in the wall. It opened up and Ginny pulled a shoe box from within. She opened it up and glanced at the many letter addressed to '_Ginerva'_ that it contained. Before adding the new one to the bunch, she glanced at the final line.

_I hope all is alright for you as well...until we speak face to face again... which hopefully will be soon. Fairwell Ginerva._

_Your Dragon_

* * *

**Ok... so it kind of got off the Charlie and Hermione topic, but not really... I got caught up in Ginny's letter...it was fun to write... I promise I'll tie it into the next chapter...This was just to sort of state how everyone wanted to find Charlie and Hermione and make sure that they were alright and that they were together. So yea... sort of a fill in chapter...considering that I'm having a MAJOR writers block on how to link the LAST CHAPTER to the rest of the story:D:D:D It has to be good!**

**Thanks again to my awesome reviewers!! And sorry I'm not posting who you are this chapter! HAPPY NEW YEARS everyone!**


	21. THE END! PART ONE

**Ok… SO….this was ORIGINALLY going to be the FINAL CHAPTER….but it's like 33 pages long on Microsoft Word…and STILL NOT DONE….so I cut it in half. Because I know you all are dieing for an update….sigh. **

**Now I've been really busy with exams…and than we had a week off and that's when I did most of this…but I didn't have a computer for two days over break so that didn't help much. And then my Grandpa got a report from the doctors and well, he's pretty sick... Diabetes, Heart failure, some parts of the heart aren't working, REALLY Bad Lungs, Kidneys shutting down, hardened arteries...and a ton of other stuff...so I've been spending a lot of time over there with him. But I've been working on it as much as I can…and even though I had TONS of History, Science, and Math homework this weekend… I still worked on it. So it so far stands at 33 pages and nowhere near where I want it to be. So yea…sorry it's taking so long.**

**OH!! And YOU GUYS HAVE TO READ ErikandChristines story '100 Ways too ANNOY Voldemort'….it is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO funny!! I read it and couldn't stop laughing…and it's not like a list…it's an actual story…with a PLOT!!**

**Now without further ado… THE FIRST HALF OF THE LAST CHAPTER…right after the disclaimer…**

**DISCLAIMER: I WISH I owned Harry Potter….but sadly I don't. **

**HOWEVER...I DO own the t-shirt...well not the actual t-shirts...if I did I'd sleep in it every night... but I made them both up...and I also wish I had the towel...and I also wish I could have tugged it more than Charlie did...:P:P:P:P (You'll understand in a moment?)**

**---------------------------------------------**

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she turned over and realized the bed was empty. She sat up and looked around. There was a rusty tray sitting on the bedside table with a plate on it. Hermione smiled, the bacon smelt good. She looked around to see where Charlie was, but he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly she realized that the bathroom light was on and if she listened carefully, she could hear the water running. She smiled and plopped back down onto her pillow. The urge to eat finally took over though, and as the water shut off, Hermione picked up a slice of toast and bit into it. She nibbled through the toast and moved onto a slice of bacon as Charlie walked out of the washroom.

"Oh. You're up?"

Hermione nodded. Her speech had left her though...there he was... standing there...Charlie Weasley...in...A TOWEL!!!!!!!!

"I thought you'd be hungry so I ordered something for you. Is that ok?"

She nodded again. Her eyes skimmed over his toned chest. She could only imagine how it looked when it was tanned when he was in Romania. She gulped slightly, trying to find any words. Her mouth wouldn't work though. Instead her eyes did...they worked all the way down to the edge of the towel. The edge of the towel that was hanging AWEFULLY low on his hips.

"Earth to Hermione..." Charlie said leaning against the door of the bathroom, arms crossed, with a smirk that could rival Draco Malfoy. She blushed but still no words came out. "Talk to me." She swallowed again and said the only thing she could think of other than '_wow'._

"Is that a tattoo?" She could have hit herself over the head. Why ask that? Charlie blinked and than started to chuckle. Hermione went crimson.

"Yes Hermione... ha ha... that's a tattoo." He tugged slightly on the side of the towel so that she could see the dark blue dragon that sent flames onto his back. The whole picture wasn't that large, but it was enough to cause Hermione's stomach to do a flip. I mean, the tattoo, AND the droplets of water that still clung to his skin. Charlie continued to smirk at her. "You like it."

"It's very..." she couldn't find the right word to describe it. _HOT, Masculine, Incredible, Amazing, To-die-for, SEXY!_ She tilted her head slightly to the side..."Nice."

"It's... nice?" He quirked an eyebrow and approached her slowly, helping himself to a slice of bacon.

"Yea. Nice..." Her eyes lit up and she smiled, "It's cute."

"Cute?"

"Yea...well...more ADORABLE really..."

"Oh you're asking for it now..."

"To be honest...I don't think Dragons are your thing..."

"Really?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nope...I was thinking more, a cat..."

Charlie sat on the edge of the bed. "Like a black cat?"

"No... Like Miss Kitty..." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "White, fluffy, big eyes, always wears pink...and a bow."

"I'd stop talking if I were you..."

She sat up straighter enthusiastically, like she had just gotten the best idea. "Or a pygmy puff! I supp-" That's all she got out. She shrieked as his hands came down on her and she started to squirm, howling with laughter as he tickled her.

"Oh come on Hermione... you can't be THAT ticklish." He continued tickling her until he got a foot in his side. "_Ooof._" He ceased his tickling and lowered his head over hers. "Watch the towel." He whispered before kissing her softly. Her eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around his neck, playing softly with his hair. After a few minutes, they broke apart. Each breathing slightly heavier due to the lack of oxygen. "I should probably go get dressed..."

Hermione nodded at him. He smiled and kissed her softly again. "Uh..'Mione."

"Hmm?"

"I kinda need you to let go of my neck so I can go get dressed."

She blushed. "Oh…oh yea…sorry." She unwrapped her arms and watched as he walked over to the suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a baggy white T-shirt. She turned back to her breakfast and just looked at it as he got anything else he might need...like those red boxers she saw out of the corner of her eye. He kissed her on the top of the head before heading back into the washroom. "By the way 'Mione, I saw that look you gave my boxers."

She smiled and picked up another piece of bacon. Chewing it she realized how bitter it tasted after Charlie's kiss. She frowned slightly. When Charlie came out, she would get dressed, and then they would have to talk everything out...but she already knew they were alright...for now...

------------------------------------------------------

That night Charlie and Hermione headed back to the Burrow. Charlie stopped at the door but Hermione took his hand and tugged him forward. "Char...they know what Tim did...I already told them...they won't be mad at you. Honest."

"Yea I know... that's why I don't want to go in. My mum's gonna suffocate me with hugs." Hermione laughed.

As soon as they walked into the house, everyone turned in their direction. It looked like dinner was just starting. Right away Mrs. Weasley sprang up and made her way over to the couple. "Oh Hermione, it's so good to see you again. And Charlie...I'm **_so_** sorry!" She pulled him into a hug but released him sooner than he had expected.

As they went to make their way into the dining room Hermione whispered, "Did I mention that I wrote Ginny and told her we were coming, and to warn your family." Charlie smiled at her.

"Thanks love...saved me from suffocation." The two smiled and took the two seats between Bill and Ginny. The couple began to put food on their dishes when the twins spoke up.

"Hey Charlie..."

"We're really sorry..."

"About the whole..."

"Trust thing."

The rest of the table nodded and mumbled in agreement.

"We should have known there was more to the story." Mr. Weasley added.

"Yaw! Iz juice they remione..." Ron swallowed and started again. "It's just that Hermione's like a sister to us... and we thought you were lying to us... and it did sound like you were since you wouldn't tell us who Rucha was."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "Drop it guys. I know you jumped the gun. I probably would have done the same thing." He continued eating as everyone turned back to his or her previous conversations. As dinner came to an end Harry suddenly turned to Ginny.

"By the way Gin...what ever happened to that letter you got at Bills? Who was it from?" Ginny's eyes widened slightly and she shrugged, not looking up from her dish as she felt everyone's eyes turn to her.

"It was no one."

"Someone sent you a letter at Bills house?" Fred asked stopping as he reached for more potatoes.

"Yea...it was nothing...really."

"You're getting mysterious letters at Bill's house?" Hermione turned from Charlie with a frown on her face. Why, and who, was sending Ginny letters at **Bill's** house?

"Well not really mysterious, I guess...I mean I didn't know I'd get one, but I know who it was from." Ginny said casually trying to shrug off the topic.

"Well who was it from?" Mr. Weasley asked in a worried tone.

"No one dad. Just an old friend."

"Who?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No one mum...it was nothing ok."

"Ginevra."

"MUM...it was nothing, honest." She finished eating and rose to put her dish in the sink. Luna, Charlie, and Percy followed suit.

Before long Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Fred were the only one's left sitting. "Last two finished eating has to do dishes," Fred said as he swallowed his last spoonful of peas and rose. Ron gobbled up the remainder of his dinner and disappeared into the living room. Hermione only rolled her eyes and picked up his deserted plate, along with Fred's and hers, and made her way into the kitchen. Harry came in quietly a few minutes later and set about drying the dishes by hand as Hermione magiced her way through washing them. She looked at Harry though and began washing them by hand...he had something on his mind that he wanted to talk about...and as his friend, it was her duty to listen. It had been a while since they had really talked anyways. She looked up from the plate as she began washing it muggle-fashion. "What's up?"

"It's that letter..."

"The one Ginny got at Bill's?"

"Yea."

"You don't think it might be someone...dangerous...do you?" Hermione asked handing Harry the plate and starting on another one.

"You mean a death eater? Someone threatening her?"

Hermione nodded.

"Ginny would tell someone...after the whole Riddle thing back in Second Year."

"Not if they're threatening her Harry."

Harry sighed deeply. "You don't think... that maybe... it's... someone?" He looked up at her expectantly.

"Well it HAS to be **_someone_** Harry, letter's don't just write themselves."

"I know that...it's just like someone..._someone_...like another guy." He mumbled the last part and Hermione hardly heard it. But when she registered what he said, she wheeled around and dropped the dish. It shattered at their feet.

Harry almost dropped the dish he was holding too when Hermione shrieked out. "You think she's CHEATING on you?"

"Shhhhhhh" Harry hissed sending a nervous glance at the door. Hermione blinked at him.

"Harry she wouldn't...especially not on you."

"Well maybe it started before...I mean... she wouldn't let me look at the letter."

"Well it IS her business."

"Hermione I need your help."

"What!?"

"I need you to look around Ginny's room and see if you can find any more letters..."

"_WHAT!?"_

"Or even just the last one so I can figure out who it's from."

"WHAT!? Harry NO! I will **not **go sneaking around one of my **best friend's** room. That's an invasion of her privacy!"

"**_Please_** Hermione!"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"But Hermione what if she's in trouble?"

"Harry..."

"**_Ple-e-ease!_** I'm your oldest and dearest friend!"

Hermione frowned. "I dunno Harry... you might just be jumping to conclusions. Look what happened when I jumped to conclusions with Charlie." Harry looked pleadingly at her. "Harry..." The kitchen door opened and Charlie walked in. He looked between the two, and then at the broken glass on the ground.

"What are you two up to?"

"NOTHING." Harry squeaked out much too fast.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just catching up." she bent down to pick up the shards of glass.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at them but said nothing. Suddenly he put on an excited voice like a child who heard Santa was coming early. "Hey! Did you two hear???? Did you hear the news?"

"What?" Harry and Hermione both asked. Harry paused while drying a dish and Hermione looked up from the floor, one hand full of glass bits.

Charlie looked around as if checking to see if anyone was ease-dropping, "You two..." he whispered. "You two are...**_A WITCH AND WIZARD!_**" He shouted out the last bit of the sentence and started to laugh at the dumbfounded looks he received, then with one swish of his wand, the shattered plate flew onto the counter and re-assembled itself into one whole plate, the dishes began to wash themselves, and with another swish, the towel flew out of Harry's hands and started to dry off the dripping dishes. Hermione rolled her eyes at Charlie. He only smirked at the two. "It's much easier that way. Now you can come play exploding Snap with us! Adults against the kids...come on." He turned on his heel and paused at the door to see if Hermione was coming. She chuckled and followed him to it, pushing him through, then turning back quickly to her friend.

"You know for the future Savior of the Wizarding World, and someone who's faced Voldemort so many time's, you sure are afraid of Gin's brothers."

"Yea... something about six angry older brothers that scares me silly." He said. "You don't know what it's like."

"Actually," Hermione stated simply, "My boyfriend, he has four brothers that are older than me, one who's my age, and a sister that can perform a mean bat-boogey hex!" The two laughed and walked out of the kitchen together. Harry turned to face Hermione as they approached the group.

"I can only imagine what Charlie went through… Just being around your brothers and father was intimidating for ME, and I'm only your best friend."

---------------------------------------------------------

The group divided into two groups. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Penelope, and Angelina, against Fred, George, Katie, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna. Percy decided to sit out and work on some paperwork he was behind in. The game/tournament was hilarious. The most memorable moment would have to be when Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were facing each other and Mrs. Weasleys cards exploded, causing her hair to poof up slightly. Hermione faced Charlie and Harry faced Mr. Weasley. Luna and Fleur faced each other just after Penelope and Katie faced each other. Fred then took on Angelina, and George kicked Bills butt. In the end... the 'Littluns' as they called themselves, Fred, George, Katie, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna, beat the 'Bigguns'. Soon however, most were starting to lose interest in the game.

Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and Luna, who had been hanging around with the two lately, headed into the kitchen for hot chocolate and cookies, while the twins, Katie, Angelina, Bill, and Ron, continued playing exploding snap. Ginny and Harry were sitting on the carpet talking quietly amongst themselves near the fire, and Hermione was curled up beside Charlie in the corner of the sofa. Charlie spoke quietly to her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." she let out a sigh and shifted slightly.

"Liar." he poked her in the side and she squirmed again, looking up and meeting his eyes.

"Just things."

"Things like...?"

"Things." She smiled at him innocently, and then sent a glance over to Ginny and Harry. "Harry wants my help with some stuff."

"Voldemort stuff?"

"No. Personal stuff I guess."

"Oh."

"I'm not going to though."

Charlie turned to her slightly. "Really?"

"Yea. Why are you so surprised?"

"I dunno, I guess I just always assumed you would do anything for Harry or Ron."

"I would."

"But you're not doing this for Harry?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"You don't want help you're best friend..."

"No."

"But you'll do anything for him...?"

"Yea."

Charlie blinked.

"Anything but this." She clarified

"May I ask what _this_ is?"

"You may," Hermione smiled, "But I'm not going to tell you."

"What's it about?"

"Nothing."

"Is it about my sister??" Charlie asked suddenly looking over to the couple near the fire. Staring intensely at the two.

"Charlie..."

"Hmm?"

"Drop it." She stretched her neck and kissed him softly. "It's nothing about anything... He was just upset about something...worried I guess...I told him not to worry about it... but look, I'm not helping Harry...leave it alone." She cuddled back up beside him and shut her eyes.

Charlie looked into the roaring flames. He had always thought that Hermione would do anything for Harry or Ron, and vice-versa, them for her. Apparently he was wrong. Harry was upset and worried about something...and Hermione wouldn't help? Charlie looked down at the girl resting against him as her breathing slowed. Maybe there was more to Hermione than he originally thought. Maybe... he really didn't know Hermione all that well after all.

--------------------------------------------------

"Charlie..."

"..."

"Charlie???"

"..."

"**_CHARLIE!_**"

"WHAT?!"

"Snap out of it Charlie, she's perfectly fine."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm all-knowing."

"Funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

"Mhmm."

"Look I think we should move over there to those trees."

" 'k" The two redheads looked carefully around before dashing to the patch of trees.

"Yea...this should be better I think. What about you?"

"..."

"Charl- CHARLIE!"

"_Wha-a-a-t" _He whined.

"You keep zoning out! Quit worrying about Hermione before you get us caught by a couple of death eaters!" Bill hissed angrily at him. Charlie glared at him but didn't say anything. He glanced back to the spot they were watching. The Order had got a tip from an inside source that there would be a few Death Eaters at this spot tonight, exchanging information. Charlie and Bill, and a few other Order Members including Tonks and Kingsley, along with others, were also nearby. They were all to listen in on the conversation if they could, and then capture the Death Eaters before they could get away. The boys watched in silence for a few minutes then...

"What do you think she's doing right now?" Bill almost jumped from Charlie's sudden question behind him.

"Who?"

"Hermione!"

Bill blinked at his brother before hissing angrily at him, "Charlie...now is...Not. The. Time!" He turned and there was silence for about thirty seconds before Charlie broke it again.

"I can't help it, I'm worried about her."

Bill hit his forehead against the tree trunk in annoyance. "Charlie! I have a wife you know! And she's pregnant. My first child! You don't think I'm worried about them!?"

"Yea, but Fleur's a married pregnant woman! No guys going to move in on her and sweep her off her feet. Hermione's single."

"No she's not, she's dating you."

"Yea, but we've already split once...she might meet a guy and go 'Oh wow. Look at him, the guy of my dreams.' and then run to him."

"She already found that guy."

"What!? When? Who? What do you know that I don't?"

"Charlie relax, I was talking about you."

"Oh."

"Look, stop worrying about silly things. If you have to worry, don't worry about if Hermione's going to leave you because you know she won't...she was a wreck when you two split before... if you have to worry, worry about whether or not she'll be safe."

"I'm worried about that too."

"Good. Now that we got that cleared up, understand this. They...Fleur, the baby, Hermione, mum, and everyone else...are going to be fine. Right now, we're on a mission, and if we're not careful, WE'RE going to get caught! How do you think Hermione's going to feel if you get caught because you were focused on her instead of the mission? I understand you're going to worry, I worried about Fleur when we first got engaged, but you have to learn to leave the love life at home while you're on a mission! If not you'll end up getting -"

"Caught."

Bill and Charlie both wheeled around as a cloaked figured walked out of the shadows. The baggy cloak was hooded and covered their face. Long strands of Blonde hair leaked through the opening and the smirking mouth was visible. Charlie and Bill raised their wands.

"Relax you two." As the figure spoke, the voice cracked and something clicked in Charlie's head.

"Tonks!" He hissed at the women as she pulled the cloak back to reveal her face, which, uncloaked, looked less like Lucius Malfoy…thank god. She laughed softly as her hair started to shrink and darken. She was going dark blue and short for the mission, but she couldn't resist the urge to frighten Bill and Charlie. All games aside now, her face turned slightly, but not completely, stern.

"Seriously now guys, we could hear you over by the bushes. If you want to succeed in this mission, I suggest you lower your voices..."

"Yea Bill." Charlie said smartly. "Lower your voice." Bill glared at him.

"AND..." Tonks added as she turned to go back to her post. "Keep your mind on the job at hand."

Bill smirked at Charlie as she disappeared. No sooner had she reached her position, but cracks erupted in the area and four death eaters appeared. Charlie pushed his thoughts about Hermione to the side and gripped his wand, picking up the extended end of Fred and George's Extendable Ears...

"Here we go..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shhh!"

The door creaked open and they tiptoed into the room, looking around.

"Lumos."

"No!"

"_What?_"

"Turn it off!"

"Why?"

_"Turn it off!_"

"Nox."

"Idiot."

"_What?_"

"She could have been in here!"

"She's downstairs! You saw her!"

"She could have come up when we weren't looking. Why would you turn the light on?"

"Umm.. gee, could it be because it's DARK...or did you not notice?"

"If you could see my face right now, you'd see me roll my eyes. She could have been in here."

"Can I turn on my light now? We know she's not in here."

"Yea. Whatever. I still can't believe I'm doing this. And don't move anything. She'll notice."

"Lumos." The bedroom light switched on.

"And don't make too much noise, she's only downstairs you know...she'll hear. Or at least someone will. I can't believe I'm doing this. Why did you have to ask me? This is SO an invasion of privacy! And..."

"HERMIONE! Shut up!"

The brunette shut her mouth but it didn't last long. "She still could have been in here, you can never be too safe."

"Yea Hermione I know...Ginny LOVES to just sit in the dark and wait and see if anyone comes into her room." Harry rolled his eyes before walking over to the desk and pulling out a drawer carefully.

"It IS night time Harry. She could have come up to bed."

"She's with Luna and Fleur discussing baby names. I doubt she's going to leave that conversation. It is her first niece or nephew after all."

"Yea well...who knows how long that conversation could last."

"Hopefully longer than this one. Can you check for any loose floorboards? I used to hide stuff under one at the Dursleys, maybe Ginny has one."

"Why couldn't you get Ron to help you...why me."

"Cause Ron is Ginny's brother. And he tends to over react anyways. I could see that conversation. _'Hey Ron can you help me sneak around your sisters room and look for letters from a possible other boyfriend.' 'What the hell are you doing looking around my sisters room for'_ " Harry mocked in an expert imitation of Ron. " _'Well like I said I think she has another guy writing to her.' 'Another guy Harry? Are you sure? I'll kill him. But you have no right looking around Ginny's room... Who do you think the guy is? I'll find out...where's Ginny..'_ " Harry looked at Hermione expectantly as he finished imitating their best friend. "That would be a great conversation Hermione. Gee for the smartest witch of your age, you sure ask stupid questions."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she dropped to her knees to check the floor under the bed. "Shut up Harry. I'm worried about Charlie... do you think him, Bill, and Tonks are alright?" An image of Mundungus flashed across Hermione's eyes and she shook her head to rid the image. It was instead replaced with Charlie. She shook her head again. _Charlie was, and is, a talented wizard...and he had a lot of back up, he'd be perfectly fine._

"They're fine I'm sure." Harry said, shutting the drawer and moving to the dresser.

"HARRY!"

"What!?!?!" He wheeled around to find Hermione looking at him. "Did you find them?"

"No. But that's Ginny's dresser. You have NO right going into a girls dresser."

Harry's face fell. "Oh come off it Hermione-"

"No. its personal!" Hermione rose from the floor.

"But she could be hiding the letters under her stuff."

"So then I'll look. You finish looking under the bed." She walked to the dresser and searched through the drawers. She hid her giggle at some of Ginny's under things. _Good thing Harry didn't look through here._ Harry finished the floor and looked through the closet. He finished there at the same time Hermione finished the bookshelf and the two plopped onto her bed.

"See." Hermione said. "Nothing. It was nothing. So stop worrying."

"She must have done something with it." Harry said walking back over to the closet and searching for any missed boxes.

"Harry forget it ok. We can go with MY plan now...I'll talk to Ginny about it..."

"That won't work Hermione...she would have told you by now."

"It's worth a try." Hermione said walking to the door. "Come on. I can't believe you talked me into this."

Harry ran his hand through his hair and looked around the closet gloomily. He absentmindedly ran his finger along a crack as he spoke to Hermione.

"I just want to know who's writing to her...you don't think she would leave me do you? I mean we've been through so -" He stopped as the crack opened up. "Hermione look."

The brunette turned and frowned. "Harry..."

Harry paid no mind to her and pulled out a shoebox. "This has to be it." He sat down on the bed with the box and beckoned Hermione over. He pulled out the top letter. "Ginevre? Who the heck calls her Ginevra any more?"

He skimmed the letter reading out muffled phrases every now and then, " _'Tis truly been a long time since we last corresponded over owl posts'...'many different owls'...'if you should show it to those around you, to your boyfriend... and family, but I ask you again, please Ginevra, for my sake, for my peace that I have managed at this moment, do not'..._

Hermione sat beside Harry, fully interested at this point. "You don't think it's a death eater do you?" Harry didn't answer.

_'what happened at the muggle fair'...'as much as you and I corresponded in the past, we have lacked that correspondence now'...'Your bond with Harry, Ron, and Hermione was too strong'_

"It sounds a bit like... Voldemort..." Harry's head snapped in Hermione's direction, his brow furrowed. "Or a higher 'class' death eater." She added quickly, regretting the words as soon as she spoke them.

"So you think Ginny's going dark?"

"I don't know. Finish reading." Hermione said in a hurry, glancing at the door, and then over Harry's shoulder. "No look here. '_I'm sure you know that family can be one of the scariest of all fears, and as I informed you in a previous letter, some forces are stronger than the courage someone holds' _Too much talk about Family to even be close to Voldemort...this person has feelings."

"Ginny said that same thing to us when we were trying to find out where you and Charlie were." Harry said looking up at Hermione. "some forces are stronger than the courage someone holds. We were talking about how you must be with Charlie if you know where he is."

"It is true though... some forces are stronger."

Harry shook his head and returned to the letter. Hermione listened to his mumbling.

" '_no ones worries can truly be gone forever' ...'a very dark time'..."_

"See Harry it CAN'T be a Death Eater. They talk to much about feelings." Hermione smiled reassuringly but Harry's face whitened. "What? What does it say."

"It's signed...signed..."

"Signed by who?" Hermione tore the letter out of Harry's hands.

_'Your Dragon'_

Hermione looked up at Harry shacking her head slightly. "No. Not who you think Harry...it can't be." She looked back at the letter. It sounded like it could be him... a softer side of him maybe. If he had one.

Harry ripped through the other letters, checking only the signatures.

_'Your Dragon'_

_'Dragon'_

_'D'_

_'Love from, Your Dragon'_

"It has to be Hermione. What other Dragon do you know? Ginny's been writing back and forth with Draco Malfoy."

**----------------------------------------------**

**Soooooooooo????? What do you think. It's probably not the best. And I promise the next story will have more lovey-dovey romance and maybe a little bit of smut too:D:P **

**Which reminds me…if anyone out there is good at writing smut…let me know…Cause it's not my best writing skill…and if you can write a part for me…I can change it a bit to fit with the story… and then give you credit for helping me…. I promise I'll give ya credit!! **

**REVIEW!!! Tell me what you think…and how I can make the next story even better!!! **

**And THANK YOU A MILLION AND SO ON TIMES TO ALL MY AWESOME REVIEWERS!!! Who I haven't posted in these chapters but I will in the final one…and also in the next story**


	22. It All Comes to an End

**I'm BA-A-A-A-ACK:D**

**Ok…so it's FINALLY done…now on to story three… :D I can't wait! Ok, so my internet was screwed up again, and I couldn't get on any webpages…including fanfiction, which is partially why it took so long to post! But I'm finally doing it! I'm so sorry for the wait!!**

**OMG!!! YOU GUYS HAVE TO READ ErikandChristines story '****100 Ways too ANNOY Voldemort****'….it is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO funny!! I read it and couldn't stop laughing…and its not like a list…its an actual story…with a PLOT!! **

**HELP: I'm looking for a fic I read…it was a Hermione/Snape fic, M-rated….and it was called "Red Silk" I don't know who the author was, and I can't find it at ALL!! PLEASE….if anyone knows the link, or the authors name….can you let me know!!! I even tried searching for it but I couldn't find it!!**

**-Mrs.Charlie Weasley-thats me!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I own the story ****Twinkling Eyes and Cheshire Grins****, as well as its Prequel ****Licking His Lips****. I however do not own the characters. I wish I did. But they were all made up before hand. Except Scotty and Tim...I made them. But Holly and Rucha are real people, and the Grangers were mentioned in the books and movies. And the Weasleys, and Hermione, and of course...Harry. So yea... not all mine. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

"Dang Death Eater!" Bill rubbed the scorch mark on his arm, nothing too bad, just a missed jinx. He pushed the kitchen door open and walked in with Charlie. "Mum, we're home." Mrs. Weasley turned from her spot at the stove.

"Oh thank goodness! Are you alright? What happened to your arm? Charlie did you get hurt? What about Tonks? Is she alright? And Remus? Kingsley? Did you catch the Death Eaters? Here you must be hungry come and get some food. What would you like? Chicken? I've got chicken. Maybe Roast Beef? I'm sure there's some in here someplace.."

"MUM!"

Mrs. Weasley looked up from the fridge at Charlie as Bill just shook his head and headed into the next room to find his wife. "Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked softly.

"We're not hungry. And we're fine. Have you seen Hermione?"

"Her and Harry were talking about doing some research earlier, I'm not sure where they went though. Try asking Ron and Ginny. They probably know. They're playing chess. Are you sure you don't want..."

Mrs. Weasley's voice faded away as Charlie walked out of the kitchen and passed by Fleur and Bill. Fleur was discussing the list of names her, Luna, and Ginny had come up with. Bill seemed pretty interested. Charlie chuckled. Bill had officially fallen into the trap of women...that trap when all you can do is worry constantly about her, talk constantly about her, go see her as soon as you get back from a long journey, listen to every word she says intently, look at her when she's not paying attention... and soon, she's controlling half of the decisions. The worst part of the trap was that you never realize that it's happening to you...until someone points it out, then you realize...or just don't care. Charlie knew better though, he was pretty sure he had avoided that trap with Hermione. He smiled to himself. He was so deep in thought at that moment, he almost passed by his siblings.

"CHARLIE!" Ginny shrieked as Ron's knight took out her Queen. She leapt to her feet and hugged him tightly. "When did you get back? Did everything go ok? Is Bill back too?" She looked towards the kitchen and saw Bill sitting at the table. Normally he would wave to Ginny, but he was too intent on the conversation.

"HI BILLY!" She shrieked at him. He waved a hand at her, and when Fleur smacked him on the side of the head he called back. "HI VODKA...uhh no... BAILEYS...uhhh. OH! GIN! HI GIN!!" She smirked at him and rolled her eyes, turning back to the chessboard.

"Hey Gin have you seen Hermione?"

"Umm, not recently...I think she said she was going to read." Ginny watched as her knight was dragged off the board. "Castle to E5" Ron's pawn rolled off next...followed by Ginny's castle. "Dang it! Look Charlie I dunno where she is alright. Ask Luna. Pawn to D7"

Charlie walked over to the blonde on the couch.

"Sorry Charlie, don't know." Luna watched as Ron took out another one of Ginny's pieces. "You know this is the third time they've played tonight?"

"Huh? Oh yea, really? Yea...Ron likes chess. And you don't know what?"

"Where Hermione is. I think she headed upstairs a little while ago though."

"Oh right. How did you...?"

"I heard you ask Ginny."

"Oh." Charlie nodded his head as Ginny cursed aloud.

"Come on Charlie." She said standing up. "I'm sick of chess-"

"Only because you keep losing." Ron mumbled loud enough for them to hear. Ginny glared at him.

"I'll help you look for Hermione, I wanna find Harry anyways."

"Now that I think about it, I think she said she was going to bed." Luna said from her spot on the couch. Ron sat down beside her.

"Yea Harry said he was tired, gonna go lay down see if he can do some research."

Ginny and Charlie both nodded and headed up the stairs together. "You check my room for Hermione...and I'll go see if Harry's up." Ginny said dashing to the top floor. Charlie stopped and pushed the door open to the girls' room.

"Harry we can't just TELL them." Hermione said, leaning against Harry's shoulder. Harry didn't reply.

"What's going on here?" Charlie asked. He felt a small fire ignite in his stomach. Harry and Hermione were JUST friends...nothing more...right? The two 'friends' jumped at the same time.

"CHARLIE!" Hermione's face fell as she realized she was holding the letter. She slid away from Harry and placed the letter between them, out of Charlie's view. She smiled up at him. she wanted to get up and hug him and kiss him, but if she did...he would see the letter, and he would know what they were doing. Then he would see who it was from and confront Ginny...after he killed Malfoy of course.

"Well?" Charlie asked, disappointed that Hermione hadn't greeted him better. Maybe there was something going on between her and Harry.

"We were..."

"We were...uh..uhh.."

Charlie's face darkened. Hermione realized what he must have been thinking. She jumped up. Who cares about the letter. She wasn't going to be accused of cheating on someone with Harry… … again.

"We were just talking about...stuff."

"Like." Charlie's voice had unintentionally hardened.

"Uh." Hermione said taken aback. "Remember how I told you the other day that Harry needed my help with something? That."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at her. "You mean that thing you said you weren't going to help him with?"

Hermione nodded as Ginny walked into the room. Hermione looked quickly at the letter as Ginny spotted Harry. "Oh Harry. Here you are. What are you doing in here?" She tilted her head slightly. Hermione watched as Harry debated with himself over which emotion to come out with. His face changed with each decision; Sad, mad, confused, upset, furious, apologetic, pity, and finally, Furious.

"What the hell are these!?" He held up the shoebox and Ginny's face fell. She looked quickly at Hermione and Charlie.

"There...le...letters Harry."

"Letter's from who?" Harry's voice was hard and cold as he spoke. Hermione put a hand on Charlie's arm to hold him back as he took a step toward the dark haired boy.

"A friend." Ginny said, her temper starting to rise. "Where did you get those?"

"We found them. Don't change the subject. Who are they from."

"We?"

"Hermione and me. Now. Who. Are. They. From?"

Ginny rounded on Hermione and glared at her. She turned back to Harry. "What business do either of you have going through my personal stuff?" Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"We were worried about you Gin...we thought the letter was from someone..."Harry tried to find a word to put in but he couldn't come up with anything other than, "Bad." Ginny rolled her eyes at him. Charlie looked at the letter Harry was clutching and then at his sister.

"Well I assume you read them then. So you know who they're from." Ginny said turning to the door. Somehow Hermione had managed to close it before anyone else could hear the commotion.

"Yea I know who they're from. Should I tell your brother?"

"What?" Ginny said turning back to Harry. Charlie looked back at the letter he was holding. "Why would you tell Charlie?"

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Harry said through gritted teeth. "I would think both of us would be interested to know who your little pen pal is."

"My what? Wait, Harry...who do you think the letter's from?"

"MALFOY! DRACO MALFOY!!"

Ginny blinked at him. Simultaneously, Ginny and Charlie both started laughing. Hermione looked astonished at Charlie. Laughing was the LAST thing she expected him to do. She looked back at her friend. Harry was truly looking bewildered. Hermione wheeled on Charlie.

"And what pray tell is so funny?"

Charlie leaned against the wall behind him. "You two think...you two think that my sister would be writing to...hahaha... DRACO MALFOY!"

"It's signed Dragon! Draco is Latin for Dragon!"

Charlie stopped laughing, but his eyes twinkled with mirth. "Hermione...ha ha... Hermione, Hermione, Hermione..." A wave of laughter came over him again as he spotted Ginny crouched on the floor tears of laughter pouring down her face. Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at Charlie.

"Charlie look at the letter if you don't believe us. It's signed Dragon."

"_Your Dragon_ to be specific..." he said.

Hermione nodded. "Whatever..._your dragon_...what other...wait, hold on...how did you know how it was signed?"

Ginny rubbed the tears out of her eyes and look up at Charlie and Hermione. Charlie blushed slightly. "Cause..."

"You showed them to Charlie before you showed me?" Harry asked astonished...his temper starting to rise.

"And you don't **mind**?" Hermione asked astonished, looking at Charlie and then to Ginny as the red-head slowly tried to stand up.

"No." Harry and Hermione looked back at Charlie. "I know how it was signed, because... I signed it." Hermione and Harry blinked. "I wrote the letter to Ginny...along with all the other one's in there." He pointed to the box.

Harry looked truly confused. "But it's signed DRA...gon." He closed his eyes as realization hit him.

"I work with **Dragons** in Romania...I'm a **dragon** trainer." Charlie said licking his lips slightly. So I signed it Dragon...just in case any of our brothers found out...they'd think it was stupid." He blushed a bit more as Hermione looked between him and Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione...you know how close you and Scotty are, and how you two used to write and tell each other everything...well that's what Charlie and I used to do. But he would write some fancy way when he was at Hogwarts...I always got a kick out of it when my mum read me the letters. So one time, after I learned how to write and read, I tried writing back to him the same way... it was cool really. Then he started writing Ginevra instead of Gin, 'cause I still couldn't spell my whole name...so eventually, when I got it, it was sort of out of habit. Fred and George thought it was weird though. They would always poke fun at me. And when Charlie came home they bugged him too." Hermione nodded in understanding as Harry continued to stare. "But Charlie, being the brother he is, knew that I liked the letters, and I could care less what the 'dumb duo' said. So he kept writing to me. And when he went off to Romania, he still wrote. We kind of grew distant once I started Hogwarts though...we would write, but not as much...I had the diary." Ginny blushed a deep shade of red as the memory came back. "But he got worried and insisted that I write, so I wrote some to him, some in the diary...that's what stopped Riddle from gaining more power sooner I think...he was only getting half of my thoughts and feelings. After that whole experience though, I never really got back into writing, so we eventually stopped." Ginny looked up as her story concluded. "But he wrote me that last letter to tell me that him and Hermione were together and ok...and I know YOU may not see it, but I know the writing style, and it's stated in there clearly for me to understand."

Hermione nodded again. But Harry shook his head slightly. "But it doesn't make sense." They looked at him. "All the sentences, they have nothing to do with Charlie and Hermione." He looked back at the letter. "Why would you send a letter by many different owls?"

"Funny story there. I told Hermione that answer before..."

Hermione turned to Charlie for a moment before the answer dawned on her. "Many owls. America's quite a ways away...you need two or three owls to deliver a letter for you...and there was a few times you went to America to meet someone, or to get a Dragon...so you would write with different owls..."

"And Ginny liked the idea...so we would use two or three owls to correspond."

"But what about the whereabouts?"

"I didn't want anyone to know where I was...and you know it...that's why you were all at Bills. I had finally managed to get away from my family...you guys were non-stop bickering at me. Which is why I asked her not to tell you all that she had just received an owl from me. You all would have shown up at the door to talk to us and apologize...and frankly, neither one of us needed that."

"Ok..." Harry said, putting together all the pieces of the puzzle Charlie was giving him. "What about the "evil deed" that was mentioned?"

Hermione turned to Charlie as he smiled sheepishly. "Well...I lied, technically, to Hermione and Ginny when they asked me what was wrong... and I kept a secret from the family, and Hermione. I could have ended it by telling Hermione that I was worried about a friend... that Rucha was my friends girlfriend or something...but I didn't."

"And the fear of family?" Harry asked. "Surely if you had told your family that you were helping Tim, they wouldn't have dis-owned you."

"No..." Hermione said as Charlie opened his mouth. The three other occupants turned to the young witch. "But Fred or George might have 'accidentally' let it slip... or any one would have got it back to me figuring that I had a right to know. Or perhaps he was afraid of what my family would have done to him if we found out he was hiding this from us..." She glared at Charlie slightly but turned back to Harry. "There are a lot of explanations I guess for that one. Same with Ginny's bond with the three of us..."

"I was afraid she would have told one of you...and then you would tell Hermione." As Charlie finished, Harry looked back at the letter.

"What about the worries from the previous letters?"

"I already told you Harry!" Ginny rose from the floor and walked over to the bed. "Our brothers bugged the hell out of us both...if they found out that we were STILL writing...the torment would be endless."

Harry looked up at her and smiled weakly. "I guess your right."

"You guess?!?!" Ginny's temper flared up again. "You GUESS?!?! You practically broke into my room...no…you **did **break into my room… you looked through my stuff...!" She glanced quickly at the dresser, "Found my PRIVATE letters, which were HIDDEN...and… oh yes...READ THEM!!! But you GUESS that I'm right!?" Her eyes shone dangerously and Harry sank slightly in the bed.

"I...I..."

"You LOOKED THROUGH MY STUFF!!!! And THAN you accused me of writing to MALFOY!!! But most importantly you DIDN'T trust me...and. You. LOOKED. Through. My. PERSONAL. STUFF!!!!"

"Honestly Harry... I told you it wasn't the right thing to do and I could have easily have asked Ginny if anything was wrong...but YOU had to go and SNOOP!!"

Ginny rounded on Hermione. "Well then why didn't you!?"

"I...I was going to...he made me--."

"Don't accuse him of MAKING you do anything! HE had a reason...sort of..." She turned back to Harry. "He thought I was in trouble...but a simple question would have worked. Instead BOTH OF YOU, came in here and LOOKED THROUGH MY THINGS!!!" Again Ginny sent a nervous glance at her dresser, her eyes still flaring. "You have NO RIGHT to talk Hermione!" With that said Ginny turned on her heel and marched out of the room. Leaving a stunned Hermione and Harry in her wake.

Charlie looked at the two silently and watched as Hermione's eyes teared up. She walked out of the room quickly and Charlie heard the bathroom door close not long after. Maybe Charlie didn't know Hermione as well as he hoped... did she not learn to not jump to conclusions? After everything they went through...she was doing the same thing with Ginny. And he would have thought Hermione knew to respect Ginny's privacy. He sighed and Harry turned to him.

"Hey Charlie...look I'm sorry about the whole...letter thing."

Charlie only nodded and headed off to his room. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions like that. Talk things through first...she probably would have told you eventually." He paused and looked slightly over his shoulder. Just enough for Harry to see half of his face. "And Potter... don't ever yell at my sister like that again." He walked out of the room and left Harry standing there with a look of fear and confusion on his face.

----------------------------------

Later that night Hermione was making her way down to the kitchen. She had been up in Harry and Ron's room for a while talking about nothing in particular. Ginny was still mad at her. In short, Hermione would be spending the night on the couch. As she padded softly down the stairs she peaked into Charlie's room. He was sound asleep. Hermione could have crawled in with him, but he was still a little upset…and she didn't want to disturb him. Plus Ginny wouldn't cover for her if Mrs. Weasley found out. So Hermione was left to see if Bill, Tonks, Lupin, and Kingsley had left yet. They were celebrating their latest victory. Four death eaters caught in one night, and vital information overheard by the Order. Obviously Charlie wasn't in a great celebrating mood and he had retired to bed earlier in the night. Hermione could hear the deep voices of Bill and Kingsley as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She sighed.

"You two still here?" She asked smiling weakly.

"Hermione!" Bill said before tipping back his glass of fire whiskey and downing the last bit. He reached out and poured himself another glass.

"How much have you had now?" Hermione asked frowning. When she had left to go upstairs earlier, the group had just started.

"Dunno. Lost count. Just afwooooo" He then continued by laughing at his own slurred speech.

Hermione shook her head. "Mind if I join you two?"

"Not at all." Kingsley said as he took a swing from his mug.

Hermione pulled out a chair beside Bill and chuckled…at least they weren't **too** trashed. She looked around at the empty mugs from Tonks and Lupin and laughed. "By the way. Congrats."

"Thanks." Bill said hitting her slightly on the back. "And congrats on working things out with Charlie de other night." Hermione smiled weakly. Yes… they had worked it out... but now he was kind of mad at her. "Wantssss some?" Bill asked gesturing to the unused mugs in the center of the table. "Plenty to go 'round."

Now Hermione wasn't a heavy drinker or anything, but she wasn't in the best mood. Ginny was mad at her, Charlie was disappointed, and her and Harry had had a row about the days earlier events just before Hermione had come downstairs. So, she took a glass and poured herself some fire whiskey. Kingsley suddenly stood up.

"Well best be I was off." He staggered slightly to the door and grabbed his cloak. I'll later ya's all see. 'K?" With a _pop_ he disappeared and Hermione was left in the kitchen with Bill.

Hermione took a sip of her drink. "So everything went well on the mission then?"

"Yea I s'pose. Ya know, we almost got caught at one point." He leant in closer, "But don't tell me mum or Fleur." Bill whispered as if the room was packed with Molly Weasley's and Fleurs.

"Really?" Hermione asked, frowning. "How?" Her voice was hushed as the fire whiskey started to take affect. She hadn't realized she'd finished her mug. So, naturally, she poured herself another.

"Charlie."

Hermione coughed on her fire whiskey.

"He wouldn't shut up. I mean gosh Hermione you're a great girl and everything…but he wouldn't SHUT UP." Hermione glanced at the stairs worried that Bills loud voice would wake the rest of the house. He didn't seem to realize he had screamed the last part though, and continued talking. "I mean every two minutes… 'I wonder if Hermione's ok'….. 'what if some guy hits on her'…. 'Do you think she's ok?'… Good grief he was a pain." Bill took a long drink from his mug as Hermione registered this information. "Ya know…he's really protective of you. I never would have thought him to be like that…."

"Neither would I." Hermione said smiling softly and taking a drink. She knew Charlie liked her, but that was a little obsessive. Just a little….

"He was so worried you would like go somewhere see a guy and ditch him. I told him to quit worrying. Seriously… We thought Lucius had caught us at one point, but it was only Tonks in disguise…apparently they could hear us." He stood up awkwardly… "Look Hermione...I'll talk to ya too-morrow. Fleur must be wondering why here I'm still." With that he disappeared with a _pop_. Hermione looked around the room and started gathering up the mess. She put everything away except for her mug before sitting back down. Charlie could have got them all killed. Because he was worried that she would CHEAT on him…did he not know her? She shook her head and downed the rest of her fire whiskey. Maybe she shouldn't drink so much…ok…TWO mugs… but still…she hardly ever drank one. MEH…What could it hurt? She made her way over to the couch, cussing as she stubbed her toe on the coffee table. Someone must have moved it on her before going to bed.

----------------------------------------

The next day Hermione woke up on the couch with a splitting headache. Charlie was sitting on the end near her feet watching her with a smirk. She groaned, why was it so light out.

"So… you joined the party last night?"

She rolled over and chose not to answer him. Groaning at the sudden movement.

"How much did you drink?"

"Mmm…Two."

"Two bottles!?!" He hissed.

"What? No…glasses."

"That's it? Wow…who would have thought two mugs of Fire Whiskey would give you a hang over in the morning." She glared at him but stopped when she noticed what he was holding. He tossed the bottle lightly to her. It landed on her lap and she pulled the stopper out quickly, gulping down the hang over potion.

He laughed softly, pulling her to his side.

"I'm sorry." She said.

He hugged her tighter without saying another word, and that was all Hermione needed.

---------------------------------

"Why did I have to come again?"

"Cause you knew about Rucha before any of us did. And you helped Tim out. And I don't want to come alone." She stated this in a 'That's that, end-of-discussion' way and knocked on the door.

It was two days after the whole…Dragon letter incident, and Ginny had forgiven Hermione and Harry…kind of. Hermione didn't have to sleep on the couch, and Ginny would actually **talk** to Harry…but he wasn't getting very many kisses…and Ginny still didn't talk with Hermione as much as before.

Hermione's mother had called her mobile phone and told her that Tim was flying Rucha in to town, and that the whole family would like her to be there. So, grimly, she had agreed. Hermione and Charlie had decided not to floo in this time. Mainly because Hermione was wearing white…but also, if they were late, well... Rucha didn't know she was a witch.

Tim opened the door nervously, pulling on his jacket as he did so. He smiled meekly at his sister. Ignoring Charlie. "Hermione." He nodded his head slightly and stepped out the door.

"Where you going?" She turned to him but he kept walking, not looking back at her.

"To pick up Rucha."

"Well." She said quietly to Charlie. "**Somebody** woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Charlie chuckled. Hermione called out to Tim. "Why don't you take Charlie with you!?" Tim stopped walking and Charlie whipped around to face Hermione.

"What!?" He hissed.

She smiled up at him. "Go on Char…" she pushed him lightly.

After a short pause, during which neither Hermione or Charlie could see his face, Tim started walking again, "Why would I take **him**?"

"Exactly!" Charlie said turning back to Hermione.

She turned him back though and pushed him forward more forcefully. "See if he apologizes to you." Even as she whispered it, she sounded skeptical.

"I'm not going to drive 20 minutes with him in my car."

"20 minutes! Why would I want to spend 20 minutes with your brother…really. Honestly Mione…20 minutes alone in a car with him. ALONE….and would it be through a country side? Alone with Tim in the country…in the middle of nowhere… you don't suppose he's got a shovel in his car perhaps." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And I don't want the first person Rucha meets to be **him**."

"Exac- Whoa… whoa, whoa, whoa… What's wrong with ME?" Charlie strolled down the walk and caught up to Tim as he got in the car. Tim chose not to answer.

"You didn't seem to have anything wrong with blaming me for what you didn't tell your family! Because of that, I'm going." Charlie opened the passenger door and climbed in, both boys sending each other death glares. Hermione waved to the two as they drove off…both looking extremely irritated. Hermione smiled smugly and walked into the house. She wandered into the kitchen.

"HERMIONE!" Holly leapt up from the table where she was playing cards with Scotty. It looked like 'Go Fish'. She pulled her friend into a hug. "How are you!? Everything ok?"

"Yea Holly, I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good, good."

Hermione smiled and turned to her brother and mother. "Hey mum, Scott."

Mrs. Granger hugged her daughter briefly before rushing over to the potato pot on the stove as it started to boil over. "Sorry dear." Her mum said, "I'm making them for the potato salad." Scotty waved at his sister as Holly sat back down.

"Wanna join?" He asked.

"No, not particularly." She turned as her dad walked into the kitchen. She could feel the tension thicken. "Hi daddy." She hugged him and he gave her a quick hug before going to sit down.

"Hermione." She winced at his bitter tone. Mrs. Granger sent him a 'look'.

"You can't **still** be upset about the other night daddy…"

"Oh you mean when you stormed out in only a sweater, in the rain, to find your boyfriend? Now tell me Hermione… why would I be upset about **that.**"

And this is why Hermione was glad she hadn't brought Charlie in right away. "Dad. I **broke up** with him because he was trying to **help** Tim. His family was furious at him, and he was staying in a room at a bar in Hogsmeade. Bill was the only one who knew where he was. And I had to apologize to him, and explain to the Weasleys."

Mr. Granger grunted.

"Which **reminds **me." Mr. Granger looked up at Hermione and Scotty watched her out of the corner of his eye. "You **are** going to apologize to Charlie too…right?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? I think you owe him an apology dad."

"Why? For not telling me my son was having a kid. Or for not telling me my son was married? Which should I apologize for?"

"I dunno… maybe for BANNING HIM FROM THE HOUSE!"

"**Don't** use that tone on me young lady."

"I'll use what ever tone I want dad!"

Mr. Granger raised an eyebrow and Scotty turned his face to his sister shocked and whispered softly, "Hermione…" He shook his head slightly and she glared at him.

"**You** owe Charlie an apology too Scott."

"I know…I know. I jumped the gun. I'll apologize." Holly smiled at him sweetly and asked for his '2's'.

Hermione sighed heavily. "Look daddy… you kicked Charlie out of the house because you thought he was cheating on me. So did I…I apologized…and I think it's only fair you do too."

"Speaking of Charlie? Where is he?"

"He went with Tim." This time Scotty snorted. Holly kicked his shin under the table. "Don't change the subject…Promise me daddy that you'll apologize."

"No."

"Muuuuuuuuuu-uuuuuuuuuuuum!"

"_Al-bert_."

"**What?** I'm not going to promise. If I think he deserves an apology, I'll apologize. But I still think he should have told us about this Rucha. Tim told him, and he didn't tell us…"

"He was trying to get Tim to respect him… Trust him…"

"And in doing so he lost my trust. We should have known that our son was having a baby, **and** that he was married."

"You know this is the **exact attitude** that stopped Tim from telling us!" As Hermione continued, Scotty and Holly looked up from their game. "You're intimidating Daddy. When you believe something should be done one way…if it's not done **that** way, you don't like it. And you make it clear that you don't like it. How much did you yell at Tim when he finally told us the truth?"

When her father failed to tell her, Hermione looked at Scotty.

"A lot." Scotty supplied. His father glared at him briefly before turning back to Hermione.

"You know Hermione…I believe the things I do because I was brought up that way. And I thought my children were too. I thought I raised my children to get married before having a baby…and I most **certainly **do not think you should get married just because you were pregnant. There has to be an actual bit of a relationship there first…"

"And how do you know there wasn't? We've never met Rucha. We've never heard of Rucha. We've never **seen **Rucha and Tim together! You can't jump to conclusions! Does no one understand that! And trust me daddy! You taught us well…but you also tried to control everything we did! And maybe that's why Tim's not telling you this! Look, I think our family **owes** it to **Tim** to give him a chance. To actually let Rucha come into the house and **feel welcomed**."She took a breath and continued."When I brought Charlie home, you guys disliked him right away. You didn't give him a chance to move out of the living room, or to even talk, before you decided on who he must be and whether you liked him or not. Heck the first words out of Tim's mouth were 'How old are you?' How do you think that made him feel? He was instantly and constantly trying to live up to your **standards…**" She flailed her arms in the air for emphasis and Scotty looked down at the floor. "You questioned him right from the start. You assumed he was a certain way. And when you found out he was 26…**OH MAN…WELL** that was that. He was no good. You **labeled **him. You labeled him as no good!" Tears came to her eyes and her voice dropped to a whisper. "You didn't even give him a chance."

Scotty refused to look at his sister and once again Holly looked like she wanted to leave… feeling like she really shouldn't be there during this particular conversation. Mr. Granger was staring at his daughter and she held his gaze. "I'm asking you daddy. Give her a chance. Give Tim a chance…he deserves it. Look at all the stuff he's done for us over the years." Mr. Granger opened his mouth to interrupt but Hermione cut him off…she was on a roll. "I'm not talking about not telling us…. I'm talking about the things he would do for us. Like… like mum… when you're aunt Rosaline died. We've never met her…Tim came home from Summer Camp for you. You told him not to…but he knew you needed him home. And how many times did he save you dad, by getting you birthday gifts for mum if you forgot." Mrs. Granger raised an eyebrow at her husband. He pretended not to notice. "And…and… last year. Didn't he send you guys on a second honeymoon? Do you know how long he had to save up for that?" Mr. Granger dropped his gaze for a split second but locked eyes again with his daughter. She smiled, lowering her voice again. "Scotty." Her brother looked up at his name and Hermione turned her gaze to him. "How much dating advice has Tim given you over the years?"

"Fair bit I guess."

"Right. And he always sent you stuff home did he not?"

"Yea."

"So Tim's done a lot for all of us." She turned back to her father. "And dad… he looks up to you. Don't give him a reason not to." Her tone dropped as she finished and her father dropped his gaze again.

"Hey Hermione…" She looked at Scotty and he continued. "What did Tim do for you?"

She smiled. "He always came home for my birthday. Never missed it…no matter what."

Scotty nodded and frowned slightly. "Yea…that…" He turned back to his cards mumbling, " I thought the first thing you would have said was that he gave Charlie a chance. After everything we did. Tim finally gave Charlie a chance…and trusted him."

Hermione's face fell slightly…_Why hadn't she thought of that._

------------------------------------

_Da da da…. da da da… da da da…da da da……da da da ……da da-_

"Would you **please** stop taping your fingers." Tim growled. Charlie stopped… for now.

"Wow. Timothy has manners. Who would have thought?"

That was the first, and only, thing either men had said, and they had been driving for 15 minutes. Charlie was getting bored. "So," he said. "You finally worked up enough courage to introduce Rucha to the family."

"Don't really have a choice do I."

"Ah. So you're **still **scared."

"I'm not **scared**." Tim said through gritted teeth. The airport was coming into view out the front window and he had the sudden urge to rush, buy some tickets, hop on a plane with Rucha, and give his dad's car to Charlie to take home. He tried working out a plan in his head, but Charlie kept distracting him.

"You're right. You're not scared. You're **terrified**."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too, and I have six siblings, I can do this all day." Tim opened his mouth as if to argue, but shut it again. He pulled into the parking lot, working on a new plan. "Well Timmy…"

"Don't call me that."

"No turning back now!" Charlie continued as if he hadn't heard Tim. Tim swallowed hard. Charlie didn't know why, but all of a sudden he felt awfully brave. "Well let's go…I'm sure your family's anxious to meet Rucha."

Tim sat in his seat as Charlie opened the door. _Ooh! He could pull away and drive off…but then Rucha would be left behind. Crud. Ok what about driving away, Leaving Charlie in this parking lot, detouring to another gate, rushing in, grabbing Rucha, and then getting in the car and driving off… just the two of them…he won't take her to his house… She won't know the difference right away. He'd tell her there was a change of plans afterwards… But would that be considered kidnapping?? And what if Charlie saw her first? He had seen her picture…what was there to lose? Maybe if he-_

Charlie stuck his head back in the door. "Timmy….Timmy…Timmy… Are you **still** trying to figure out a way to avoid this? Haven't I given you enough time to come up with a plan???"

Tim glared at him.

"Come on Timmy…Rucha must be waiting by now. Besides, I'm not closing the door until you're out." Charlie reached in and slapped Tim on the shoulder.

Tim grumbled something, shut off the car, and swung the door open. He got out and leaned against the roof of the car. "Look Charlie… You do not **talk** when we get Rucha…other than 'hi'. You do not **look** at Rucha. You do not make **any** indication that I did not want to introduce her to my family. Do you understand?"

Charlie nodded, smirking slightly. He shut his door. Tim slammed his door shut and turned on his heel towards the building. A Cheshire Grin crept onto Charlie's face. He followed Tim.

----------------------------------------------------

Inside the building, Tim headed towards the terminal. Charlie followed, looking around at some of the muggle items. He had used the airport once before, so he had seen some of the things, but this airport was different than the last one he was in. He saw Tim stop at a large circular moving wall. It had luggage bags on it and as people spotted theirs, they picked them up and rushed from the building. Muggles were always in such a rush. Charlie came to a stop beside Tim.

"You know Timmy…"

"Tim."

"No, I'm Charlie. You're Tim."

"I know that Charlie."

"Then why did you call me Tim?"

"I didn't, I was saying, my name is Tim."

"I know that."

"Then call me **Tim…** not Timmy."

"Ok……so anyways Timmy…"

Tim glared and Charlie ignored him. "I was wondering…did anyone ever tell you what my family did when they thought I was cheating on Hermione?"

"Nope. And frankly, I don't care."

"Well you should. I went through hell because of your lie."

"I didn't tell a lie. I didn't say anything. Hermione overheard **you**."

"She wouldn't have broken up with me, and my family wouldn't have gotten mad at me for not telling them about Rucha if **you** would have told your family!"

"I ended up telling my family Charlie…and they were pissed…so I know what you must have went through, only worst."

"Yea but **you** should have told **your** family from the start. Not let my family think I was married with a kid on the way!"

"Excuse me!?" Tim and Charlie wheeled around to the source of the voice. A young woman stood before them, her dark hair framing her face and glasses. Her shirt showed a bulge at the stomach.

Tim gulped. "Rucha hunny."

"Don't Rucha hunny me! You wouldn't tell your family about me...which I know and slightly…but not completely understand! But then you let him…uhh?"

"Charlie." Charlie said sticking out his hand.

"Charlie. Pleasure." Rucha shook it quickly and her eyes widened. "Charlie? Charlie? As in your sisters boyfriend Charlie?" Her brown eyes were flashing dangerously in Tim's direction. Charlie smirked.

"Yes."

"You LET YOUR SISTERS BOYFRIEND TAKE THE BLAME!"

"Rucha hunny…there's no need to shout…"

The look Rucha sent Tim was enough to make him shiver.

"I'll uh…get your bags." Charlie said, ending the awkward silence that filled the space between Tim and Rucha, who were having what seemed to be a staring…or um…glaring… contest. _Perhaps Tim had met his match. _Charlie thought as he picked up the suitcase and headed towards the door.

"Thank you Charlie. That's very nice of you. Tim…would you like me to go with you or would you like me to stay here and make an excuse that I missed my flight. Then you won't have to introduce me." She said it in a mock-sweet voice and Charlie's smirk widened. Rucha was awesome! She knew how to control Tim…and she was obviously in charge. Without waiting for an answer she turned on her heel and headed after Charlie, Tim right behind her.

The three headed out to the car and Charlie put the bags in the trunk as Tim opened the door for Rucha. She sent him another nasty look, though not as nasty as the others, as she got in the car. Tim closed the door, glared at Charlie and climbed into the drivers seat. _The perfect couple_…Charlie chuckled as he quickly climbed in the back seat before Tim had a chance to drive off. Not that he could with Rucha in the car.

They drove for about ten minutes, Rucha and Tim whispering back and forth in the front seat. Rucha turned to Charlie shortly after with a soft smile. "So Charlie, I've heard so much about you." Her eyes darted to Tim quickly.

"All bad I presume." He said with a half laugh. He caught Tim's eye in the rear-view mirror.

"Oh no not at all."

"You don't have to lie Rucha."

"Well you've helped Tim from what I understand…"

"Tried….wasn't much I could do, it's hard to help someone as stubborn as him."

"I know the feeling." She said looking at her husband again. "So what kind of work do you do?"

"Work? Oh I…uh…" Charlie stalled slightly. "Work with animals."

Tim snorted. Rucha hit his arm. "That's nice Charlie. What kind of work do you do with them?"

"This and that. Feeding, Training…Veteranary work if they're sick or injured. A little bit of everything."

"Oh that's awesome. What kind of animals?"

"A few different breeds and species from all over…Norway, Sweden, America."

"Really? That must be an amazing job."

"Yea it's fantastic. A little exhausting at times, and I have to do some traveling to pick up some… animals… and it's hard sometimes being so far from the family, but I wouldn't stop for the world."

"That's nice. It's good to have a job you enjoy doing. And I'm sure it's hard being so far away from the ones you love."

"Yea. I mean at first I was thrilled, cause my family was always so hectic with all my brothers running around, but after a week or two I started missing the chaos."

"You have brothers? Tim mentioned once you had two brothers?"

"Oh no….that was just Fred and George, they came over to the Grangers. I have five brother's and a sister." Charlie's smile widened and Rucha's eyes widened slightly.

"Five!? And a sister? Seven children!? Oh my gosh! That's…that's a lot."

"Tell me about it. You should see it when we were getting ready for school." Rucha and Charlie laughed and Tim rolled his eyes. "I've heard a few things about you Rucha…but Tim never mentioned what you do. Do you work at the camp?"

"Oh no. I assume he didn't say much. But no, I work just outside of the camp at a daycare. Not too far."

"Really? So how did you two meet then?"

Tim coughed.

"We met at a club," Rucha said ignoring Tim, but smiling a wicked grin.

"A club? As in a Bar? As in Tim has a wild side?"

"You'd be surprised." Tim coughed louder. Rucha ignored him again. "He had a little too much to drink I think, but I had been watching him all night and he was still a gentleman."

"Tim drunk and dancing? Now **that's** something you don't see everyday. Maybe one time Hermione, you, Tim and I can go out…and Scotty and Holly too."

"Yea…maybe." Rucha fidgeted slightly at the mention of Scotty and Hermione.

"So have you come up with any names yet?"

"Names? For the baby? We came up with a few before. I came up with some more now." She turned excitedly to Tim. "What do you think about Annabelle? Or Erin? Or…or…oh what was it…Taylor! Taylor! That was it? What do you think."

"They're nice. But they're all girl names."

"Erin could be a boy."

"Yea…but what about Steven. Or Lucifer?"

"Lucifer?" Charlie asked.

Tim's eyes flashed in the mirror again. "What's wrong with Lucifer?" HE growled.

Rucha turned back to Charlie. "What do you think Charlie?"

"Lucifer doesn't sound great to me…but it just might be me…"

"No…no…I don't really want my kid named Lucifer either. Lu for short Tim…"

"Lucifer is a very dignified name I thin-"

"Lu for short Tim." Rucha repeated to her husband.

"Alright fine. What about Jason?"

"Jason Granger? I don't know. I still think it will be a girl."

"Well I still think Lucifer is dignified…One of the founders of the camp was named Lucifer Johnson, and he was a well kno-"

"**Lu** for short Timmy!" Charlie piped in. If mirrored looks could kill….. Charlie smirked.

Charlie and Rucha made small talk for the rest of the ride, Charlie thought she seemed very nice, especially since she was marrying Tim. But every once and a while Rucha would glance at Tim and smile. Charlie hoped Hermione would look at him like that one day.

"Well here we are." Tim said interrupting the two. Rucha's head whipped around and she swallowed visibly. Her lips were thin and she chewed on her bottom one slightly. Her face paled.

"Here already?"

"Yep."

"That was a fast ride." The car stopped and she didn't budge. Charlie felt for her. He knew what it was like. They all sat in the car for a few minutes just looking at the house. Tim took a deep breath and opened up the door.

"Don't worry." Charlie said as Tim made his way around the car. "I've gone through this recently. You'll be fine."

"Yea…but you're a boyfriend…I'm an unknown wife and mother of Tim's child. And I know what Tim must have put you through. I truly am sorry." Her voice wasn't as cheerful as it had been earlier and Charlie frowned slightly.

"That's the thing though. You're the mother of their grandchild…they're going to give you a chance. And besides, once they start talking to you, they'll realize you're alright."

She smiled gratefully at him as Tim opened her door. "Well…this is it." Charlie climbed out of the back seat and Tim stopped him lightly and continued in a hiss only Charlie could hear. "What part of say nothing don't you understand?"

Charlie smirked, "Actually," he whispered. "You said don't talk to her, not say nothing…but I wasn't going to ignore her." he made his way up to the door to give the two some time to talk.

------------------------------------------

"Hi!" Hermione said cheerfully as Tim led Rucha in the house. She sent a look at Charlie and her brother before wrapping the girl in a hug. Rucha hugged her back and smiled at the rest of the family. Tears came to Mrs. Granger's eyes and she pulled Rucha into a hug.

"Rucha…" Tim said in introduction. "My mom. Mom, Rucha. That's Hermione, my sister, Scotty, my brother, his girlfriend Holly, and…over there…in the corner…my dad." His voice trailed off as he reached Mr. Granger.

"Hi." Rucha said smiling slightly. That was enough to release the tears from Mrs. Granger's eyes and she burst into tears. Rucha joined in slightly later.

"It's so good to meet you." Mrs. Granger said releasing the young girl and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Look at you." She smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Rucha said looking over her shoulder at Tim. She turned back. "I like your garden. The flowers are so beautiful." She smiled again and a new spurt of tears cascaded down her face.

Charlie crept in the door and slid over to Hermione.

"Sooooooo?" She asked.

"What?"

"How was the ride?"

Charlie looked at Hermione as Mrs. Granger, Scotty, Rucha and Tim made their way into the kitchen talking and crying, (In Mrs. Granger and Rucha's case.) Mr. Granger had disappeared already. "It was alright I guess. We didn't really talk until we almost got there. But I talked to Rucha on the way home. She seems nice, your family's gonna love her."

"Oh I hope so. She does seem nice; but it's hard to say yet. Mom loves her already though." She chuckled softly and looked up at Charlie. "What'd you guys talk about?"

"This and that."

Hermione frowned slightly.

"She overheard Tim and me talking at the airport about everything that happened with my family and got mad at him. Then we talked in the car about work, how they met, baby names she likes."

"Oooh…how'd they meet?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

They both smirked and Charlie launched into the story.

-----------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon the family, Charlie, and Holly gathered around a picnic table in the park.

"A picnic? A picnic. I'm going on a _**picnic**_"

"Yes daddy. You're going on a picnic, so what, I think it's a good idea." Hermione smiled at her mother as she put the basket on the table and sat down beside Charlie, sending a quick look at Tim. He looked up and she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Who knew Tim had it in him to go clubbing.

"I think it would have been easier if we had just stayed at home with dinner." Mr. Granger mumbled angrily. "Less bugs, less packing, more time to…talk."

"I agree with dad." Tim said. "I mean, we could've saved so much time..."

"ANYWAYS!" Hermione cut in. "Here's an idea. Why don't we talk about RUCHA and TIM! I do believe that's why we're here." Scotty and Charlie both snorted Tim glared.

"Alright fine. Rucha. What do you do for a living?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her father. "Daddy is that all you care about? What somebody does for a living?"

"No. But I would like to know what kind of field she's in, so I can know what kind of environment my grandchild is going to grow up in."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Rucha answered. "Oh, well I work at a daycare."

"Oh really!" Mrs. Granger said passing around a potato salad. "That must be a wonderful job."

"Oh I love it!"

"So you work with kids then?"

"Yes dad." Scotty said as he started the tray of chicken legs. "That's what a _**daycare teacher**_ usually does." Holly smiled and hid her laugh as Scotty passed her the tray. "So Rucha…" He asked. "How did you meat Tim if you work at a daycare?" He looked at Hermione. She had told him to ask that.

Tim coughed and choked slightly on his drink. Rucha smiled. "We met in town." She passed the salad to Hermione who handed her the tray of chicken, Rucha passed it on.

"Don't you want any chicken?" Mr. Granger asked as he watched her pass on the tray.

"Oh, no. I'm a vegetarian."

"Really? I didn't know that…but then again, I don't really know anything about you."

Rucha didn't even flinch before replying. "Well I don't know too much about you. Just what Tim told me, and that wasn't too much."

"More than what he told us about you I'm sure."

"That may be true but at least I know that what he tells you is good. You don't always know what I've been told." Hermione, Scotty, and Mrs. Granger all shared a smile. Mr. Granger quirked an impressed eyebrow at Rucha. Even he had to admit, the girl knew how to fend for herself. Charlie looked bewildered between Rucha and her Father-In-Law. How did she get an impressed eyebrow so fast!?

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Mr.Granger started again. "You know Rucha, you could have talked to Tim about contacting us. I'm sure you would have liked to meet your in-laws."

"With all due respect _**sir**_, you of all people should know how stubborn Tim could be." Everyone looked up to see Mr. Granger's reaction. He only quirked an eyebrow again.

"Yes, but certainly you could have been just as stubborn if you wanted to meet us that badly."

"How do you think I got here today?"

"We found out about you and made Tim bring you here."

"He is a grown man who can make his own choices and he did not want to come…but I do believe I had a talk with him…hence why I am here…_**sir**_." She kept full eye contact with him as she spoke, both of them daring the other to break first.

Charlie's mouth dropped open slightly…how could someone talk to Mr. Granger like that and get away with it???? He looked sideways at Tim, he was pale.

No one else dared to move. Suddenly, Mr. Granger started to chuckle. The whole table turned to him. "I like this one Tim…you definitely found a keeper."

Charlie just looked on in awe as Rucha and Tim smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh! You're jealous!" Hermione looked at him as they made there way down the street that night. They were heading to a place they could apparate back to the burrow.

"No." Charlie turned his head away from her slightly to look across the street. "I'm not jealous…It's just…"

"What?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"It's just…how the hell does she fit in so fast."

"She's already part of the family."

"I know but…still. She stood up to your dad and he likes her now."

"She is nice…and she's not a wuss…he likes that."

"Are you saying I'm a wuss."

Hermione chuckled. "No. It's just…I'm his baby girl. No one's EVER going to be good enough for me in his eyes." She smiled at him.

"Lovely." He grumbled.

"I can't believe your jealous of Rucha!"

"I just don't get how she can come in and in a matter of hours be everyone's favourite. And I'm still trying to get one of your brothers and your father to just **look **at me nicely."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Charlie. She's having Tim's baby. We have to like her. And she's really nice-"

"And I'm not?!"

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it." They both stopped and turned to face each other. They just looked in each other's eyes for a few minutes. Finally Hermione turned and continued walking.

"Why do we always have to fight Charlie?"

"Why's all our fights always centered on your family?"

"Oh so now you're blaming my family!"

"I'm just saying."

Hermione reeled on him. "If you're going to accuse my family of everything Charlie then-"

"Then what?"

Tears sprang to her eyes. "What are **we **supposed to do?"

Charlie looked away and whispered quietly. "I don't know."

The two walked into a nearby ally and apparated back to the burrow. They stood outside for a few minutes before Hermione spoke.

"Is it over?"

"Do you want it to be over?"

"Not really."

"Me neither."

"Maybe we should take a break then?" She looked at him sadly.

"Yea…maybe. Just for a bit." He looked down as he spoke and Hermione turned towards the house. Before going in though she turned back to him and pulled herself up to his neck. She kissed him soundly before tearing away and going inside. He followed behind her.

"Oh Charlie!" Mrs.Weasley called as he walked in. She let Hermione go from her hug and hugged her son next. "How was your day? Is everything alright at home Hermione?"

"Hm? Oh yea…yea it's fine."

"That's good dear. Oh Charlie you got a letter while you were gone." She handed him the envelope from her apron pocket and he opened it. Hermione watched as he skimmed through it. When he was done he looked up at Hermione and locked eyes.

"I have to go back to Romania in the morning."

Both Hermione and Mrs.Weasley's faces fell.

"Why?" Hermione spoke quietly.

"They've been having some trouble's with the dragons and they need some extra help. So I got to leave first thing in the morning."

"Oh."

-------------------------------------------------

Hermione was sitting on her bed when the door opened slightly. She looked up as Charlie entered but didn't say a word.

"Here." He said handing her a piece of parchment.

"What's this?"

"My address in Romania. When you feel up to it you can write. Then next time I come up this way, we can get together and work things out."

Hermione smiled slightly as she took the paper. "Ok. Have a safe trip back Charlie."

"I will." He went to leave but stopped in the door. "Take care of yourself Hermione." He walked out, closing the door behind him.

----------------------------------------------------

When Hermione awoke the next morning. He was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------

**IT'S NOT DRACO…IT'S NOT DRACO!!!! YOU ALL (Except Rucha) THOUGHT IT WAS DRACO!!! IT'S NOT DRACO!!!! HAHAHAHAHA WOOT!!!!!!!!**

**Make sure yoiu read the PREVIEW of the next story:D**

**Thanks so much for all my awesome reviewers who hung in there with me!! Hope to see you next story!!**

**I r e n ii: YAY!!! The first review for this chapter!!! See…. You ARE special!!! I think it's a best friend's duty to annoy their best friend!! Just like You annoy me when you keep asking WHEN you're going to be in the story!! I TOLD you…the next story…. And no… Draco is 'taken' (by me!!!! And you know it :D)….Harry is 'taken'… and FRED is engaged…and BILL is married…and…. I AM NOT BRINGING SNAPE INTO MY STORY!!!! Soooooooooooo, don't worry you're coming!! First chapter of the next story….you're in the preview:D:D:D:D:D:D Luv ya hun!! 3. MUAH!**

**IceAngel89: Yes…I updated!! Don't worry Scott and Holly are…always here! I'm sad too… I don't want it to end. That's why I'm doing a sequel!!! Dances YAYY!!! ANYWAYS! I'm glad you liked the update….and I'm glad you figured it was Draco!**

**Everyone did :D**

**Snapehermionelover:D:D Yes…. Draco and Ginny….friends…. Now I want to do a plot going that way…hmmm…. Maybe in another story…I could…and then… OMG…you just gave me the best idea…and it'll make Irenii happy too:P….sorta… THANKS!**

**angry ruch: AKA… ruchie-smooch…. :D:D:D Don't get mad…GET GLAD!!! You always were a clever cookie when it came to anything Harry Potter… :D**

**FredWeasleyLover1126: I'm glad you like it!!**

**mrs. stella malfoy: Glad you liked. Another Malfoy/Ginny believer:D I'm glad it was worth the wait though.**

**Mimi The Witch: I'm glad you like it so much. And I'm glad you like Charlie/Hermione pairing :D Yea I felt bad because thechapter before last was like….all about Ginny's letter. And you made my day with your review :D**

**ladyBlue Wolf: Does that mean you like the update:P**

**libaka: Yea… she jumped the gun again….and Harry….hes a little too protective of his girl… :P And I TOTALLY agree with you….Charlie is WAY too cute for his own good!!! Lolz.**

**DuplicatePenNameHere: NO YOU DIDN'T NO YOU DIDN'T NO YOU DIDN'T:P:P:P:P Don't worry….EVERYONE (except Ruchie) thought it was Draco, actually Irena thought it was Voldemort… but yea…she switched to Draco after.**

**jayne-ron-leo: I'm glad you liked it. :D Did Harry freak out enough:) What about the whole, Charlie isn't as obsessed about Hermione as Bill is about Fleur bit???**

**Sam's Firefly: haha…Nuh uh:D I think I got EVERYONE with the Dragon thing!!**

**Slytherinbabe05:D I hope you liked it.**

**Mrs. St. John Allerdyce: Haha, no you didn't :P:P:P (Dances in circles…..Rucha's the only one who got it!:P)**

**Erytha : Glad you liked it…and you don't NEED to know:P Or do you…haha…I'm like that with a lot of stories that I read.**

**Someonelse: I'm glad you liked it! I'm also glad you read right through:P. I try my best to tie up all the loose ends because I know how much I hate it when people don't tie them up in there stories…lol.**

**Brokenblackangel: I'm glad you liked it. I LOVE writing this pairing…its so fun and you can do almost anything with Charlie cause you know so little about him!**

**Hotkat144 : I'm glad you liked the rest, hope you like this and the second sequel:P**

**wifeylady21 : I'm glad you like it! I hope you didn't have to wait too long for the update :P:P And have you really read it a couple times?? That's awesome! Thanks :D**


	23. Dragon's and Hearts PREVIEW!

**This is a PREVIEW of "Dragon's and Hearts" You can look for this soon! I'm going to post this as Chapter one now actually:P But the next update will be a little wait.**

**REMEMBER: If anyone knows what happened to the Snape/Hermione story "Red Silk" or who the author is...PLEASE let me know!!!**

**Andthen go read erikandchristines story 100 Ways to Annoy Voldemort :P**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

She knocked on the door. The tiny piece of parchment crumpled in her sweaty hands. She tucked a loose strand of curly hair behind her ear as she waited. The hot sun pouring in from the nearby window, heating up the hall. She heard a small scuffling behind the door and it opened. A tall girl with dark brown hair in large curls answered and smiled slightly at her. She was wearing a low cut green tank-top and a pair of shorts.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"Oh…um…I must have the wrong address." Hermione said as she looked carefully at the piece of paper in her hand. She was sure it was right. "I'm sorry to bother you, I was looking for someone else."

"Oh…well they might live here then. Because I don't." Hermione turned as the girl spoke. "I'm Irena. Who are you looking for?"

"You don't live here?"

"No, I already said that." Irena said, annoyed that the girl hadn't answered her question. "I'm just visiting a uh…friend." She looked over her shoulder into the room and smiled. Hermione looked over the girls shoulder and saw Charlie coming down the stairs. He spotted her at the door as Irena turned back to face her. "Now, um, who are you?"

Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes and she turned on her heel, speeding off down the nearby stairs. She had to get out of the apartment. She was foolish to come. Her and Charlie had broken it off. Of course he would find someone else. It was Charlie. He was handsome and funny and….she heard him calling her name and fast heavy footsteps on the stairs behind her. As she reached the bottom floor she turned to the front door of the apartments. He called after her.

"Hermione…"


End file.
